Después de una traición
by Haru1305
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho, joven empresario que estaba profundamente enamorado de Kagura, pero esta lo traiciona a los pocos días de su boda con Bankotsu rival en los negocios de Sesshomaru, este al tener su orgullo herido jura vengarse y le hace pagar a todas las mujeres con las que tiene una relación hasta q conoce a Rin, una joven huérfana que pondrá su mundo de cabeza.
1. Una extraña propuesta

Capitulo 1.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen,son propiedad deRumiko Takahashi...

Una extraña Propuesta.

En una lujosa mansión abría los ojos perezosamente un joven de 25 años, alto, elegante, de cuerpo atlético, cabello plateado, ojos ámbar y mirada fría como el hielo. Bufó fastidiado, aún era temprano, pero debía levantarse para ir a la empresa, aunque tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza por la nochecita que había pasado. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño — Una ducha me hará sentir mejor.

Bajó las escaleras con paso elegante ignorando olímpicamente el saludo de sus sirvientes, se dirigió al enorme comedor y se sentó, tomó unos sorbos de café mientras leía su periódico en la sección de negocios, luego de terminado su desayuno salió de la mansión encontrándose con Jaken, el chofer, que ya tenía su auto listo.

– Buenos días señor Sesshomaru.

– Buenos días — Contestó secamente — Vámonos — Ordenó.

– Como ordene señor — Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

.

.

Llegó a su oficina y por alguna razón desconocida para él, Sara, la "incompetente" de su secretaria se veía demasiado nerviosa.

–Bu.. buenos días señor Taisho.

–Buenos días — La miró fijamente y ella sintió que la mataría con esa mirada. A Sesshomaru le fastidiaba que balbucearan, le parecía patético.

–Señor — Le habló reuniendo todo su valor, él la miro por el rabillo del ojo esperando a que continuara.

– En su oficina lo esperan... es la señora Kykio.

— Del orfanato — Pensó — Arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado, acto seguido abrió la puerta y entró sin dirigirle palabra alguna a las mujeres que lo esperaban.

–Buenos días señor Taisho — Le saludó una mujer de 35 años de tez blanca, cabello largo y negro de buena figura y rostro agradable, a su lado estaba una jovencita de 15 años de ojos chocolates, cabello azabache, que llegaba abajo de su cintura, cuerpo delgado, piel blanca y facciones finas.

–Disculpe que lo moleste — Continuó hablando la mayor — Pero es que tenemos serios problemas en el orfanato ya que...

– ¿Y eso porque debe importarme? — Inquirió sin más.

– Bueno yo pensé que como su padre lo fundó y era quien solventaba sus gastos.

– Usted lo ha dicho Kykio mi padre, pero él murió así que no veo porque tengo que encargarme de ese lugar — Pronunció con un tinte de molestia en su voz.

– Porque somos muchos los niños que vivimos allí y que no tenemos hogar — Se levantó bruscamente la jovencita dejando con la boca abierta a Kykio y algo sorprendido a Sesshomaru, aunque por su rostro de perfecta imitación a una estatua no lo demostró.

-Riiin — La reprendió Kykio — Esa no es forma de dirigirse al señor Taisho.

– Disculpe por favor — Bajó la cabeza apenada — Es que estamos desesperados y usted es el único que puede ayudarnos.

Sesshomaru no entendió por qué, pero esa jovencita llamo su atención, así que pasaría por alto la osadía que había tenido al hablarle así y la usaría para llevar a cabo sus planes.

– Muy bien — Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando las manos – Déjenos solos Kykio — Ordenó.

– ¿Qué? — Pronunciaron ambas sorprendidas.

– Ya me escuchó, retírese.

La mayor, apretó los puños con fuerza y estaba a punto de replicar, pero recordó que no era bueno hacerlo enojar porque necesitaban de su ayuda – Sí señor — Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró, no sin antes mirar a Rin y posar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.

.

.

– Rin no sabía qué hacer al estar a solas con aquel hombre tan intimidante, aunque igualmente hermoso, porque no se podía negar que Sesshomaru era tan lindo como frío.

Sesshomaru la analizaba con la mirada causando un leve sonrojo en Rin.

– ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para salvar el orfanato? — Soltó sin más.

– ¿Dispuesta? bueno yo... — Dudó unos instantes.

–Cásate conmigo, eso pido a cambio de mantener ese lugar.

Rin no podía articular palabra, esa era una broma, ¿no?, no, el no parecía ser el tipo de persona que bromeaba, entonces se estaba volviendo loca o el loco era él, aquello era un total disparate – Pero señor Taisho yo solo tengo 15 años y...

– Eso carece de importancia para mi — Frunció ligeramente el ceño, y la volvió a mirar de tal forma que Rin creía que la traspasaba con la mirada — Mañana iré al orfanato en la tarde y quiero tu respuesta, piénsalo bien, de ti depende el futuro del hogar de esos niños, ahora déjame solo.

Rin se levantó de la silla aun sin saber muy bien como, pues sentía que sus piernas temblaban sin control alguno – Con permiso dijo en un susurro — Su cuerpo caminaba como en automático porque aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado, que aquel hombre millonario y hermoso le hubiese propuesto matrimonio a una niña huérfana como ella, era imposible.

– ¡Ay Rin! ¿Qué sucedió? le preguntó Kykio tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

– Me pidió que me casara con él a cambio de salvar el orfanato — Musitó.

– ¿Qué?. No, no puede ser, pero si tú eres una niña; tenemos que buscar otra solución, vámonos de aquí — Espetó molesta.

.

.

Sesshomaru estaba recostado en la silla de su escritorio tomando una copa de vino y recordando lo ocurrido dos días atrás.

Flashback

Sonó su celular, miró la pantalla — Número desconocido — Pronunció con cirrta molestia, debatiéndose en si contestar o no.

– Aló.

– Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás? — Una voz melosa se escuchó al otro lado.

– Frunció el ceño molesto – ¿Qué quieres Kagura?, escupió ácidamente.

– Oh, Sesshomaru no me trates así por favor, sé que cometí un error, pero quiero, necesito que me perdones, lo de Bankotsu solo fue un desliz, jamás he sentido nada por él, yo te amo a ti — Rogó la mujer.

– Qué lástima, porque yo ya te olvidé y prefiero estar con cualquiera antes que volver contigo — Pronunció furioso y cerró la llamada.

Fin del Flashback

– Maldita zorra ahora si me las vas a pagar — Sonrió de medio lado.

– Sesshomaru llamó un joven alto, blanco, de cabello plateado y de ojos violeta, abriendo la puerta ignorando la molestia del ambarino.

– ¿Es que no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar? — Preguntó fastidiado.

– Oooh querido amigo tan alegre como siempre — Pronunció burlón.

– Cállate Hakudoshi — Siseó — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

– Preguntarte si hoy nos vamos de fiesta como anoche — Sonrió maliciosamente.

Hakudoshi era amigo de infancia de Sesshomaru, lo quería como a un hermano y era el único que podía hacerle bromas sin temor a ser despedido o golpeado.

– No, esta vez paso, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

– Tú te lo pierdes amigo — Sonrió — Nos vemos luego — Salió dejando a Sesshomaru sumido en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

En otro lugar de la ciudad.

– ¿RIN ESTAS LOCA O QUÉ? — Gritaba un niño de 11 años, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

– No Shipoo no es eso, es que todos ustedes merecen tener un lugar seguro y si yo tengo que sacrificarme por eso lo haré — Aseguró.

– Ay Rin no sé qué decirte — Desvío la mirada apenado — Gracias, pero no creo que sea la única solución.

– ¿Y cuál más?, dime, por meses hemos estado así y ya el dinero que dejó el señor Inu Taisho se está acabando, si su hijo fuese la mitad de noble de lo que era él — Susurró triste.

Shippo la abrazó y ella correspondió al abrazo.

– Sabes que te apoyo Rin aunque no estoy de acuerdo, ese tipo está loco apenas te conoce, debe ser un degenerado — Pronunció molesto.

– Jajaja — Rin rió ante su comentario, aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez si lo fuera, un escalofrío la recorrió ante tal idea.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Se estacionó un lujoso auto frente al humilde orfanato y como un príncipe bajó Sesshomaru de el, Su largo cabello plateado, su porte elegante y su mirada fría hacían verlo intimidantemente hermoso. Ese hombre transpiraba soberbia. Se dirigió hacia la entrada donde lo esperaba Kykio algo nerviosa.

-Buenas tardes señor Taisho — Saludó con cortesía, intentando ocultar el malestar que le producía aquella extraña situación.

– Buenas tardes ¿y la chica? — Preguntó sin perder tiempo.

– Está en mi despacho por favor sígame — Comenzó a caminar seguida de cerca por el ambarino.

.

.

Rin estaba en el despacho, de pie frente a la ventana, quería escapar por allí pero estaba en el segundo piso — Con la suerte que tengo seguro caigo y me rompo todos los huesos — Suspiró pesadamente.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo dar un respingo, volteó para encontrarse con unos ojos ámbar que la miraban con superioridad.

– Buenas tardes señor Sesshomaru — Pronunció en un susurro apenas audible.

– Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? — Preguntó ignorando su saludo.

– Acepto — Fingió una seguridad que no sentía.

Kykio bajo la mirada y sintió una profunda tristeza, sabía que Rin se obligaba a hacer eso por los demás niños que vivían allí, ya que los veía como a sus hermanos.

– Entonces recoge tus cosas nos vamos ya — Se dio la vuelta – Te espero en el auto.

Apenas vio cerrada la puerta Rin se abrazó a Kykio y lloró amargamente, estaba asustada, solo había visto dos veces a ese sujeto y por lo que podía notar no era nada amable ni mucho menos paciente, ¿Qué clase de vida tendría a su lado? aquello la atormentaba.

– Rin no lo hagas por favor ya veremos cómo hacer — Suplicó la mayor al borde del llanto.

– No — Negó con la cabeza — Usted sabe cuál es la situación, no quiero que separen a los niños, quien sabe dónde los enviara el gobierno, es mejor así — Le regaló una sonrisa forzada – Voy por mis cosas.

Se dirigió a su habitación y la recorrió con la mirada y nuevas lagrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro. Tomó la pequeña maleta que había dejado sobre su cama, no tenía cosas de gran valor económico, pero para ella eran muy preciadas.

Salió a la entrada y allí estaban reunidos los niños con las maestras.

– Rin te voy a extrañar — Le dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba.

– Y yo a ti — Revolvió sus cabellos con dulzura.

– Mi pequeña niña pórtate bien y cuídate mucho — Pidió una de las maestras.

– Así lo hare Sora — Le correspondo al fuerte abrazo que le daba la mayor.

– No te vayas Rin — Sollozaba Kenta un pequeño de 5 años.

– Mi amor vendrá a visitarte te lo prometo — Lo besó en la frente.

– Adiós Rin — La abrazó Shippo.

– Cuida de todos por favor — Le pidió, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

– Lo haré — Bajó la cabeza para esconder su naciente llanto.

Rin avanzó hacia el auto haciendo una despedida con su mano, abrió la puerta trasera y dejo la maleta en el asiento, luego subió al asiento del copiloto.

Sesshomaru encendió el auto sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada, ella luchaba por no llorar de nuevo. Se marcharon y el rompió el silencio.

– Mañana será la boda.

– ¿Mañana? — Lo miró sorprendida — ¿Tan pronto? dijo más para sí misma.

Él no contestó odiaba repetir las cosas.

– Disculpe, pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué decidió casarse conmigo? Yo solo soy una pobre huérfana y usted pues, puede tener a la mujer que quiera, es muy guapo — Se tapó la boca con las manos y se sonrojó ante lo que le había dicho, él la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

– Así que ¿te parezco guapo eh?.

Rin quería que se la tragara la tierra en ese momento, ante aquella pregunta y más por el tono de burla que estaba usando.

– Pues bien, por el momento solo debes saber que me serás de gran utilidad — Volvió a usar su tono serio.

Ella no dijo nada más, sabía que sería inútil tratar de averiguar algo en ese momento.

Llegaron a la entrada de un bosquecillo, era realmente hermoso, ella amaba la naturaleza, aquel lugar parecía de cuento de hadas y casi se le cae la mandíbula, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, parecía un castillo europeo, era enorme.

Rin no pudo evitar exclamar un wao — Necesitaré un mapa para no perderme aquí — Expresó sinceramente, a lo cual Sesshomaru solo enarco una ceja, se bajaron del auto y ella pretendía sacar su maleta, pero él la detuvo.

— Para eso están los sirvientes, Kenshi encárgate de llevarla a la habitación que te señalé con anterioridad — Ordenó.

-Si señor — Respondió el aludido.

-Gracias — Le dijo Rin, el hombre solo hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Sígueme — Volvió a ordenar el Taisho.

-Sí — Susurró.

Si por fuera esa casa era enorme y hermosa por dentro era otro mundo, Rin se sentía embobada; cada detalle le parecía más impresionante que el anterior, todo debía costar una fortuna.

— Ven quiero que conozcas al personal. En la sala estaban reunidos todos los empleados de la mansión.

— Kazumi — La nombrada dio un paso al frente, era una mujer de 50 años su cabello corto casi blanco lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja no era muy alta de tez blanca y mirada dulce — Ella es quien dirige al personal, es el ama de llaves — Explicó el mayor.

— Mucho gusto señorita a sus órdenes — Hizo una reverencia.

Rin le dedico una sonrisa.

— Él es Jaken el chofer.

— A sus órdenes — La reverenció, pero Rin noto que fue de mala gana, igual ella le sonrió.

Y así le presentó a todo el personal.

La joven notó la mirada curiosa de todos menos la de Kazumi y claro cómo no, todos se preguntaban que hacia el gran Sesshomaru Taisho con una niña de aspecto tan humilde.

— Kazumi, llévala a su habitación y prepárala para la cena y que nadie me moleste, estaré en mi despacho — Se giró y comenzó a caminar por un extenso pasillo.

— Sí señor, sígame por favor señorita.

Rin asintió, subió la escalera que se dividía en dos partes al final, se dirigieron a la derecha, la condujo por un largo pasillo donde había algunas puertas, se detuvo en una de ellas.

— Esta será su habitación — Informó abriendo para que la chica pudiese pasar.

La morena entró y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo, era realmente grande y muy lujosa, miró la cama, sin duda allí podrían dormir cuatro personas sin ningún problema, tenía un cobertor lila con detalles de flores rosadas, miro un poco más hacia el armario, ¿Que tanto podría guardar allí con la poca ropa que poseía?.

— ¡Dios! exclamó, ¿Segura que esta es mi habitación? — Exclamó incrédula.

Kazumi rió por el comentario, la niña sin duda era muy inocente — Así es, el señor la mandó a preparar para usted, ya sus cosas están en el armario y en el baño, — Señaló una puerta al fondo.

— Muchas gracias Kazumi — Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-De nada señorita, puede tomar una ducha si así lo desea, en el armario también hay unos vestidos que el señor mandó a comprar para usted, por favor use uno para la cena.

\- ¿Eh? sí claro — Pronunció algo aturdida aún.

— Me retiro entonces, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo, aquí tiene un teléfono que la comunicara a la cocina — Le señaló el teléfono colocado en una mesita.

— Gracias — Le sonrió.

— Vendré por usted en una hora, permiso.

Al encontrarse a solas, contempló una vez más su habitación, bueno tal vez Sesshomaru no era tan malo después de todo.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su despacho, tomó su celular y llamó a Hakudoshi.

— Aló — Respondió el albino.

— Necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora — Pidió - ordenó.

-Hola Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo estás?, yo muy bien — Espetó sarcástico.

El ambarino se dijo que nunca se acostumbraría a las idioteces de Hakudoshi.

— Sandeces — Escupió con molestia.

-Oh amigo tu no cambias — Fingió tristeza — Está bien allí estaré en un rato — Cerró la llamada.

.

.

.

El joven tocó la puerta del estudio de Sesshomaru.

— Adelante — Dijo una voz monótona tras la puerta.

— ¿Dónde está el alma de la fiesta? — Bromeó Hakudoshi.

— Idiota — Le contestó indiferente.

A lo cual Hakudoshi soltó una carcajada — Y bien ¿Para que me quieres buen amigo?.

-Siéntate — Señaló una silla, el aludido obedeció y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Sesshomaru — Me casaré mañana y quiero que seas mi testigo — Anunció.

Hakudoshi puso los ojos en blanco, su mente no procesaba la información — Creo que no escuche bien ¿Qué piensas qué?.

— Me escuchaste — Aseguró sin variar su semblante.

— Sí sí, pero es que no lo puedo creer, que yo sepa no tienes novia y aparte tan repentino, ¿Porque? — Lo escrutó con la mirada.

Sesshomaru se tensó incómodo — Bien, creo que tendré que contarte todo, eres la persona de más confianza para mí, es una niña huérfana, tiene 15 años y se llama Rin, me voy a casar con ella a cambio de salvar el orfanato donde vivía y que por cierto cconstruyómi padre, lo haré para vengarme de la zorra de Kagura, es todo lo que tienes que saber.

Hakudoshi estaba hecho un témpano de hielo, no podía creer la confesión de su amigo — Eres un desgraciado — Soltó sin más — ¿Cómo le vas a hacer eso a esa niña?, no pienso participar en tu monstruosa idea — Golpeó la mesa con furia.

Sesshomaru no cambió su expresión — Pensé que eras un amigo incondicional — Rebatió.

-Tuuuu ¿Haciendo chantajes emocionales?, ja no lo puedo creer, rayos eres un maldito Sesshomaru pero, está bien acepto ser tu testigo — Dijo en tono fastidiado — Y ¿Quién será el otro?

-Kazumi, claro, ¿Quien más?

— Espero no te arrepientas de esto, ¿Deseas algo mas?.

-No, puedes retirarte.

-Ok, ok, hasta mañana — Le hizo un gesto con la mano, simulando un saludo militar, Sesshomaru lo ignoró.

.

.

.

Salió de la tina y se secó con parsimonia el cabello, buscó en el armario los vestidos que le había indicado Kazumi y abrió la boca sorprendida, eran sencillamente lindo, tomó uno color negro con diseños florales en rojo, se sorprendió que era de su taya, encontró unos zapatos a juego, peinó su largo y hermoso cabello, decidió dejarlo suelto, en eso tocaron la puerta.

— Adelante.

— Se ve muy linda señorita — La elogió la mayor.

-Gracias Kazumi — Se sonrojó.

— Vamos el señor la espera en el comedor — La apremió.

-Sí.

.

.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué planes tenía ese sujeto con ella, pero pronto lo averiguaría. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, Sesshomaru estaba de pie a la entrada del comedor, decir que se veía guapo era un detalle, ese hombre era perfecto físicamente, quedo embobada desde el momento en que lo conoció y cada vez que lo veía sentía sus rodillas temblar y su corazón latir con locura.

Él iba vestido con una camisa blanca, dobladas las mangas hasta los codos y un pantalón negro con zapatos y cinturón a juego; le gustaba vestir con tonos oscuros, su cabello suelto le daba un toque de magia y sensualidad, él por su parte la miró sin interés aparente, pero vaya que le había llamado la atención esa niña, el vestido corte corsé acentuaba sus pechos y el largo a mitad de sus piernas dejaban ver lo blancas y estilizadas que eran, al igual que remarcaba su delgada cintura.

Cuando las dos mujeres llegaron hasta él, avanzó hasta el comedor sin prestarles atención, tomó su lugar en la mesa y Kazumi le indico a Rin que se sentara a su lado, ella obedeció. La cena transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio, al terminar Sesshomaru la miró para anunciarle.

— Mañana vendrán para peinarte y maquillarte, la boda será a las 2 de la tarde — Se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Rin solo alcanzó a decirle un está bien y un buenas noches, que el joven ignoró.

Luego de unos minutos tomó el mismo camino por donde él se había marchado, entró a su habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fugaz a la puerta del fondo del pasillo, que sabía era la de él, se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama y tardo más de lo pensado en conciliar el sueño.


	2. La noche de bodas

Capitulo 2.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad deRumiko Takahashi.

La noche de Bodas

Al día siguiente Kazumi, la despertó temprano — Señorita Rin buenos días, por favor tome una ducha, nos espera un día largo — Anunció con voz amable.

Rin respiró pesadamente, era cierto hoy se casaría eso sonó tan extraño en su cabeza, en pocas horas su habitación estaba llena de maquillajes y demás artículos de belleza, no era vanidosa pero la habían peinado y maquillado de tal forma que le parecía se veía linda — Bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás — Pensó mirándose al espejo, su cabello recogido en un pequeño moño y adornado con florecillas blancas, le daban un aire inocente sus parpados pintados de un leve color rosa, sus pestañas largas y risadas y sus labios tenían igualmente un color rosa bastante natural, se veía realmente dulce, su vestido era sencillo pero elegante, le llegaba hasta la rodilla de color blanco hueso ceñido en la parte del torso y amplio en la falda,. Se casarían en el salón de fiestas de la mansión y solo estarían presentes el Juez, Hakudoshi y Kazumi por ser los testigos.

-Ya es hora señorita — Le avisó Kazumi — Realmente se ve preciosa — Exclamó impresionada.

— Sí, sí — Respondió nerviosas — Gracias.

.

.

Entraron al salón y allí estaba ese hombre que parecía un príncipe, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente lindo y a la vez tan frio?

— Buenas tardes — Saludo Rin con timidez.

Hakudoshi se quedó mirándola idiotizado, conocía a muchas mujeres hermosas pero esa niña tenía algo especial, mucho más allá que su innegable belleza física, tal vez sería la inocencia y la dulzura que destilaba por los poros. Endureció las facciones y apretó los puños, maldito Sesshomaru aprovecharse así de la necesidad de ella.

Sesshomaru nuevamente se impresionó por su belleza pero no lo demostró, se recordó a si mismo que ninguna mujer valía la pena y que eso del amor era una estupidez, lo había comprobado desde hacía seis meses cuando terminó su relación con Kagura y se había revolcado con media ciudad, modelos, cantantes, empresarias, todas eran iguales para él, sin escrúpulos. Apartó la mirada de Rin quien se encontraba sonrojada por verse observada tan detenidamente por él.

— Muy bien — Dijo el juez — Procederemos a la ceremonia.

Luego de la conclusión de esta, Sesshomaru salió del salón, sin dirigirle ni una mirada y sin decir a donde iba, Hakudoshi se quedó un momento más para presentarse.

— Hola me llamo Hakudoshi Tanaka, soy amigo de Sesshomaru y trabajo para él — Le sonrió.

Rin correspondió a su saludo — Yo soy Rin Hayashi, digo Taisho — Rió nerviosa, por la equivocación momentánea.

— Un gusto conocerte pequeña Rin, eres una niña muy linda, me has caído muy bien.

— Gracias igual tú — Le sonrió en respuesta.

— Bueno debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos — Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Adiós — Imitó el gesto del albino.

.

.

La joven subió hasta su habitación preguntándose donde estaría su "esposo" — Que hombre tan extraño, primero me impone esta boda y ahora se marcha así sin más, bueno creo que es lo mejor, estoy tan cansada me daré un baño y tomaré una siesta — Bostezó.

.

.

En la ciudad Sesshomaru se encontraba en un bar bebiendo, cuando tras de sí apareció Kagura, le paso la mano por la espalda y se le sentó al lado.

— Hola mi vida — Le sonrió de forma provocativa, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

— Lárgate, no quiero verte — Siseó.

— Oh querido ¿Estás de mal humor?, y yo que tenía planes para esta noche — Se inclinó hacia él, mientras pasaba su mano por la pierna del ambarino, este se la sujetó con fuerza, haciéndola soltar un grito por el dolor que le producía.

— ¿Crees que soy como el imbécil de Bankotsu al que puedes manipular?, no te equivoques — Escupió con odio — La soltó bruscamente y se marchó furioso de allí, pero más que por la osadía de esa mujer, porque aunque odiara admitirlo aun la amaba.

— Espera Sesshomaru, por favor, no te vayas enojado conmigo — Él detuvo sus pasos y ella sonrió victoriosa — Vamos a mi apartamento y pasemos un buen rato le dijo y tomo su brazo, él le sonrió de lado.

— ¿Por qué tendría que irme contigo cuando en mi casa me espera mi linda esposa dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quiera para complacerme? — Soltó de golpe.

— ¿Tu esposa? — Lo miró sorprendida — Lo dices solo para molestarme — Aseguró.

— Piensa lo que quieras, ahora apártate, no quiero perder más tiempo contigo — Se soltó bruscamente del agarre femenino, se subió a su auto dejando a Kagura sin poder siquiera formular un pensamiento luego de esa noticia.

.

.

Se sentía bastante mareado por el alcohol, no supo ni cómo llegó a la mansión sin sufrir un accidente, tal vez fue gracias a la ira que bullía en su interior, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación pero se detuvo frente a la puerta de la joven, cuando decidió casarse con ella no había pensado en tocarla siquiera, pero por alguna razón luego de ver a Kagura, quería desquitarse con alguien. Entró a la habitación en total penumbra, solo la iluminaban los tenues rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana, la chiquilla estaba dormida y aunque le desagradara admitirlo se veía hermosa, la ira nubló su mente y se le acercó a Rin acostándose sobre ella, la besó salvajemente sin importarle que estuviese dormida.

Ella al sentir aquel contacto se despertó asustada y se horrorizó al verlo sobre ella besándola y tocándola por todos lados, como pudo lo alejó del cuerpo del mayor y en una voz entrecortada le pregunto — Señor Sesshomaru ¿Que le sucede?.

— ¿No es obvio? eres mi esposa — Pronunció con un deje de burla en su voz.

— Sí, pero, pero yo pensé que… — Balbuceó.

— Pues pensaste mal niña — Volvió a atacar sus labios con beso más brusco y posesivo; Rin no sabía qué hacer, se sintió más pequeña, más frágil, entre los brazos de ese hombre, ahogó un grito cuando se dio cuenta que le había rasgado la blusa de su piyama y se disponía a quitar su sostén.

— Basta por favor señor, se lo suplico — Le pedía entre llantos, era obvio que aquel hombre estaba borracho y su aliento lo delataba.

Sesshomaru ignoro sus súplicas y en un movimiento rápido la despojó del resto de la piyama, junto con su ropa interior, para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas y quitar su sostén, dejándola desnuda frente a sí.

Rin era delgada pero tenía un cuerpo bien formado a pesar de su edad, le excitó lo que veía, su piel blanca y suave, sus pechos no muy grandes pero de un tamaño aceptable, su cintura angosta, sus largas y contorneadas piernas era realmente linda la chiquilla. Se despojó de su propia ropa causando que Rin se asustara aún más y apartara la vista, avergonzada. Este acto le causó gracia a él, ella volvió a tratar de zafarse de su agarre y de suplicarle que la soltara. Esto solo ocasionó que lastimara sus muñecas por la fuerza que ejercía, el ambarino se acercó a su oído para susurrarle — Será peor para ti si sigues poniendo resistencia — Habló con voz fría.

A Rin se le heló la sangre al escuchar sus palabras, ¿Cómo podía ser tan sínico ese hombre?, y pensar que le había parecido atractivo, aunque bueno en verdad lo era.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y bajar por sus senos, Rin sintió un calambre recorrer su columna, cuando tomó uno con sus manos, mientras jugaba con el otro en su boca, repitió la acción en el otro y luego bajó con su lengua por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus muslos, ella estaba tan roja como un tomate y solo podía apretar las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, ya no ponía resistencia a los besos y caricias de Sesshomaru; la tenían en otro mundo.

Cuando sintió su lengua justo allí, dio un respingo asustado y todo el miedo volvió de golpe.

— ¡No! ¡no! por favor deténgase, yo nunca he estado con un hombre — Confesó llorando nuevamente.

Él levantó la cabeza para quedar a su altura, le sonrió de medio lado y ese gesto solo incremento su terror.

— Mejor aún — Su voz sonaba ronca por el placer, Y sin previo aviso introdujo sus dedos en el interior de la joven, provocando un gemido de dolor en ella, la besó nuevamente mientras la iba preparando para recibirlo. — Relájate — Pidió en su oído, mientras se le escapaba un jadeo.

Rin ya no podía pensar, eran tantas las emociones que sentía en su interior, levantó un poco la vista para verlo acomodarse entre sus piernas nuevamente y se escandalizó, era demasiado grande para ella no podría contenerlo en su pequeño cuerpo. Como si leyera su mente Sesshomaru le repitió que se relajara volviéndola a besar, pero esta vez con más calma y poco a poco empezó a penetrarla hasta quedar todo dentro de ella, Rin ahogó un grito en la boca de Sesshomaru y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, le dolía muchísimo.

— Pasará pronto — Le susurro él —Se quedó quieto un instante para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión y empezó a moverse con embestidas suaves, aún notaba que le dolía, su expresión se lo decía claramente — Ya verás que pronto te gustará — Pronunció en un tonito sensual Rin lo miró ruborizada más, si era posible.

— ¿Lo promete? — Interrogó con timidez.

— Sí, ya lo veras — Aseguró.

Con manos tímidas Rin soltó las sábanas que tenía fuertemente apretadas y las coloco en el cuello de Sesshomaru, él la miró con diversión, vaya que se sentía bien estar dentro de esa chiquilla, empezó con embestidas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas hasta que sintió su orgasmo cerca, su pequeña compañera se le adelantó.

A joven se sintió en las nubes al sentir aquellos espasmos en su vientre, el Taisho terminó dentro de ella y su joven esposa se durmió poco tiempo después con él abrazándola..

.

.

.

Hola a todos, me disculpo por no haberme presentado desde el capi anterior.

Bueno este es mi primer fic, me encanta el SesshRin y espero mi historia les guste, les pido disculpas si el lemon quedo muy simple pero en serio no es lo mío, me costó un montón hacerlo, sé que fue algo apresurado pero mas adelante veran el porqué.

Me sentiría muy honrada si me dejaran sus comentarios para ver que opinan, si les gusta o no la historia, si debo cambiar algo etc, etc.

Un abrazo a todas(os), creo que publicaré los lunes y viernes.

bye.


	3. Despertando a la cruel realidad

Capitulo 3.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad deRumiko Takahashi.

Despertando a la cruel Realidad.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un dolor punzante entre sus piernas y a su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Volvió a sonrojarse, no podía creer que había tenido relaciones con el Señor Taisho. Lo buscó a su lado, pero ya no estaba y no supo cómo sentirse al respecto, decidió darse una ducha y mientras lo hacía pensó en cómo serían las cosas ahora con él, no sabía cómo debía actuar, así que supuso tendría que hablarle para que le aclarara todo. Bajó al comedor, pero Kazumi le informó que él estaba en su habitación, así que reuniendo todo el valor posible subió al segundo piso nuevamente.

Tocó la puerta y se erizó al escuchar su voz tan fría como siempre diciéndole un seco adelante.

— Buenos días señor Sesshomaru — Intentó que su voz su voz sonara serena, sin mucho resultado.

Él estaba mirando por la ventana y ni siquiera se volteó a verla.

— Quisiera hablar con usted sobre lo que ocurrió anoche — Continuó ante su silencio.

Se volteó de golpe y la aplastó con el peso de esa mirada dorada, Rin tragó con dificultad.

— Lo que paso anoche — Escupió con desdén — Fue un error que no volveré a cometer, estaba ebrio — Apartó nuevamente la mirada de la joven.

— ¿Disculpe? ¿cómo dice? ¿error? — No podía creer lo que escuchaba, para él solo había sido un error el estar con ella ¿era eso? .

— Ya lo escuchaste no me gusta repetirme — Endureció aún más la voz — Retírate, tu sola presencia me desagrada.

Rin lucho por no llorar frente a él y salió de allí corriendo, encerrándose en su habitación y rompiendo por fin en llanto.

Sesshomaru por su parte se sentía un asqueroso, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de rebajarse al acostarse con una mugrosa huérfana?, era inaudito, maldición esa no era la idea , sólo tenía que humillar a Kagura y luego de un tiempo divorciarse de la mocosa, pero esto complicaba las cosas, ahora no la podía ni ver, no toleraba su presencia y todo por haberse emborrachado como un imbécil. Salió apresurado de su habitación, tal vez el trabajo en la empresa lo ayudaría a distraerse.

.

.

— Señorita Rin ¿Se encuentra bien? — Tocaba la puerta una preocupada Kazumi, al escuchar a la joven llorar — ¿Puedo pasar?.

La morena dudó un momento, hace poco que conocía al ama de llaves, pero por alguna extraña razón le inspiraba confianza.

— Sí, puede pasar — Decidio al fin.

Kazumi la vio llorando tendida en la cama y se entristeció, la pobre niña daba lástima solo con verla en ese estado.

— Pero ¿Qué le sucede señorita?, ¿el señor la regaño? — Inquirió preocupándose cada vez más.

Rin levantó la cara de la cama y la miró con profundo dolor — Él es un monstruo — Aseguró arrojándosele a los brazos.

Kazumi le preguntó el porqué de sus palabras, pero ella se negaba a hablar, solo la abrazaba con más fuerza, la mayor le dedicó una ojeada a las sábanas y lo comprendió todo, Sesshomaru había estado con Rin y ahora se arrepentía, sólo ella era capaz de leerlo, como a un libro abierto, ya que había sido su nana desde que nació y se hicieron más cercanos tras el divorcio de sus padres y del nuevo matrimonio del señor Inu.

— Sesshomaru ha sufrido mucho, señorita — Confesó con un suspiro cansado. La joven se sorprendió al escucharla llamarlo sin honoríficos, pero no dijo nada al respecto. — Desde muy pequeño sus padres se divorciaron, su madre se fue del país y el Señor Inu lo dejó a mi cuidado, ya que estaba muy ocupado con sus negocios y todo empeoró cuando conoció a la señora Isayoi y se volvió a casar, al poco tiempo nació el joven Inuyasha y Sesshomaru solo se volvió más frío y distante.

Rin suspiró apesadumbrada — Vaya no sabía que su vida había sido tan difícil — Musitó.

— Así es y para colmo hace poco se iba a casar con una mala mujer llamada Kagura, pero ella lo engañó con otro — Espetó.

La menor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ahora entendía el comportamiento del joven, estaba despechado, pero eso no justificaba su trato hacia ella, pues no era la culpable.

— Ya veo — Susurró sin más, limpiando los restos de sus lágrimas — Me dijo cosas horribles, hirientes, entre ellas que no soportaba mi presencia, así que lo más seguro es que me devuelva para el orfanato — Reconoció con tristeza.

— No por favor no se vaya, no lo deje solo, estoy segura de que él puede cambiar, dele una oportunidad — Suplicó la mayor.

La morena tomó las manos de Kazumi entre las suyas — No soy yo la que ha tomado la decisión, sino él.

Kazumi negó con la cabeza — Si así hubiese sido usted ya estaría fuera de la mansión, seguramente ahora se siente arrepentido y por eso actúa así — Le Aseguró.

— ¿Arrepentido? — Preguntó incrédula.

La ex nana, miró las sábanas disimuladamente, donde permanecía la sangre de Rin.

— Ah eso — Rió nerviosa y nuevamente sonrojada — Sí, pu..puede ser.

— Le traeré su comida, no puede estar sin alimentarse, enseguida vuelvo.

— Gracias Kazumi — Le sonrió sinceramente.

.

.

Pasó todo el día tenso en la oficina y para colmo Hakudoshi estaba de viaje de negocios en otra ciudad, así que no podría hablar con él hasta el día siguiente.

— Maldición — Masculló.

No quería regresar a su casa, no con esa chiquilla allí, pero no podía echarla, no sin antes haber cumplido su cometido de humillar a Kagura. Luego de pensarlo un buen rato lo decidió, haría una fiesta para presentar a Rin y ese sería el momento perfecto para su venganza contra Kagura, pero aún faltaba Bankotsu y precisamente Hakudoshi se estaba ocupando de eso, en la reunión le quitaría una importante licitación a ese imbécil, lo iba a arruinar por haber osado meterse con Sesshomaru Taisho.

.

.

— ¿Qué le pareció su comida señorita? — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Muy rica Kazumi, aunque no tenía muchoapetito… — Confesó.

— La entiendo — Concedió apenada — ¿Qué le parece si vamos a pasear por el jardín?, de seguro le va a encantar.

— Sí me gustaría mucho — Se animó — Pero quiero pedirte que por favor me digas sólo Rin.

— Oh no, no podría el señor se molestaría — Negó con la cabeza.

— No creo que le importe — Bajó la mirada — Pero si te puede causar problemas, entonces hazlo cuando él no esté, ¿te parece? — Sonrió.

— Uuuuhhnmm — Colocó un dedo en su barbilla — Está bien Rin — Sonrió ampliamente — Ahora vamos.

.

.

— Waaaoooo, este jardín es enorme — Exclamó impresionada. A Rin le brillaban los ojos como a una niña pequeña y esto le causaba gracia a Kazumi.

—¿Como Sesshomaru podía ser tan bestia para hacerle daño a un ser tan noble como ese? — Se preguntó furiosa.

Kazumi y Rin se quedaron en el jardín hasta la hora de la cena, cuando entraron, la menor quedó en shock al ver que Sesshomaru estaba ya en el comedor.

— Buenas noches — Lo saludó bajando la cabeza y caminando a toda prisa hacia las escaleras.

— ¿No va a cenar señorita? — Se apresuró a preguntarle la mayor, antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo.

— No Kazumi, no me siento bien con permiso — Reanudó su marcha.

Kazumi le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a Sesshomaru, pero este ni se inmutó.

— Le llevaré su cena a su habitación — Anunció

— Gracias — Le contesto Rin.

Cuando Kazumi se disponía a llevarle la cena a Rin, Sesshomaru la detuvo — Dile que dentro de tres semanas daré una fiesta para presentarla como mi esposa, que se tiene que preparar y tú serás la encargada de enseñarle a comportarse.

La mayor se sorprendió, algo planeaba ese hombre y no era nada bueno, podía intuirlo — Así lo haré señor, permiso. Él asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

Le contó a Rin las órdenes de Sesshomaru y esta quedo más sorprendida que Kazumi.

— ¿Estará borracho nuevamente? — Cuestionó inquieta.

Kazumi rio por la ocurrencia — No, te aseguro, que estaba muy sobrio, esto solo confirma lo que te había dicho, él no piensa sacarte de aquí como imaginabas.

— Si tú lo dices — Se encogió de hombros, ya había aprendido que con él nunca se sabía que esperar.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde su llegada a la mansión y los recuerdos de aquella noche y la discusión con Sesshomaru ahora le parecían algo lejano, conocía a todo el personal del servicio y tenía una buena relación con ellos, bueno, exceptuando a Jaken que sólo hablaba lo necesario con ella, pero en fin al parecer ese era su carácter.

Estaba practicando con Kazumi el cómo debería, caminar, saludar y comportarse ante gente tan importante, había avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo y estaba feliz por eso. Kazumi po su parte se sentía orgullosa de ella.

— Muy bien Rin te felicito — Sonrió de esa forma maternal, que a la menor le encantaba.

— Gracias Kazumi — La abrazó sin percatarse que tenían un vigilante.

Sesshomaru contemplaba la escena con curiosidad, aquella chiquilla no era tan insignificante como pensaba, aprendía rápido, ya podía pasar por una dama de sociedad. Recordó aquella noche y sintió hervir su sangre, aunque se lo negara no le había desagradado el estar dentro de ella.

— Maldita sea no puedo volver a caer ante una mujer, es patético — Negó con la cabeza para negar esos pensamientos y se fue.

Ajena a lo que estaba provocando en Sesshomaru Rin celebraba su avance — ¿Podemos ir al jardín Kazumi? — La miró haciendo un puchero.

—Claro, ¿te gusta mucho estar allí cierto?

— Sí, es mi lugar favorito de la casa — Confesó con una sonrisa.

— Sin duda eres una niña dulce — Le acarició el cabello.

Rin solo sonrió en respuesta.

.

.

Sesshomaru estaba en su despacho leyendo unos documentos, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta.

— Hola Sesshomaru — Saludó Hakudoshi con una sonrisa, la cual amplió al ver el enojo en la cara de su amigo.

— ¿Acaso no tienes modales? — Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Hakudoshi solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia — No seas tan severo, te traigo buenas noticias.

El ambarino lo miró seriamente, dándole a entender que tenía su atención y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentara frente a él.

— Es tal como suponíamos, Bankotsu es un narcotraficante disfrazado de empresario, le ganamos la licitación, ja debe estar furioso y ya estamos recopilando pruebas para meterlo a la cárcel — Sonrió con suficiencia.

— Muy bien — Hizo una corta pausa — Hakudoshi — Habló en tono grave — Me acosté con Rin.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Se levantó de golpe de la silla y tomó a Sesshomaru por el cuello de la camisa — Eres un perro desgraciado, ¿cómo te atreviste?, es solo una niña, ¿tan lejos a llegado tu venganza? dijiste que solo la querías para humillar a Kagura por lo que te hizo, pero esto es demasiado hasta para ti — Escupió con veneno.

Sesshomaru tomo la mano que lo sujetaba y la apartó con la suya, desvío la miranda — Estaba ebrio — Confesó.

— Vaya que buena excusa — Siseó con sarcasmo.

— Estoy arrepentido — Aceptó, aunque sin variar su semblante.

Decir que estas palabras sorprendieron a Hakudoshi es poco, lo veía totalmente descolocado — ¿Tú? ¿arrepentido?, Increíble, y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer? — Preguntó más calmado.

— No lo sé, en 2 semanas será la fiesta para presentarla como mi esposa y luego no sé qué hare — Resopló fastidiado.

— Oye Sesshomaru y por lo menos, ¿te sentiste bien? — Interrogó en tono pícaro.

— Cállate idiota, no tengo porque contarte eso — Gruñó.

— Jajaja, ok, ok no te alteres, ya entendí, esa niña es hermosa no le hagas más daño — Lo miró con seriedad — Bueno me voy hasta mañana.

— Bien — Respondió fríamente.

Las palabras de Hakudoshi resonaban en su mente, y ahora ¿qué haría con ella? ¿la devolvería a aquel lugar? ¿qué sintió aquella noche?, no tenía una respuesta clara a eso. ¿Hermosa había dicho? Jhmp! sonrió con diversión, — Si supieras lo verdaderamente hermosa que es.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, que había tenido un oyente en aquella conversación con su amigo. Rin había ido a buscarlo por petición de Kazumi y había escuchado su confesión, pero si se hubiese quedado un momento más, tal vez no pensaría lo que ahora de él.

.

.

La joven corría hacia el jardín a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, mientras lloraba amargamente, se detuvo exhausta — Es un maldito monstruo — Musitó, ella era una joven de buenos sentimientos y nunca había sentido apatía ni rencor por nadie, pero él se había ganado ese honor — Tengo que ser fuerte, ya no más humillaciones, Sesshomaru Taisho yo también puedo jugar tu juego ya verás — Aseguró con resolución.

Cuando logro serenar su mente se dio cuenta que estaba en una parte muy alejada del jardín, que no conocía, dio un rápido vistazo y unas rosas rojas llamaron su atención, eran tan hermosas que no podía dejar de admirarlas, tocó una y se pinchó con una espina — ¡ay! — Exclamó, mientras veía correr por su dedo una gota de sangre — Esa rosa es como él tan hermosa, pero causa daño y dolor.

— Rin, Rin, Rin — La llamó una voz a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos, dio un respingo, era Kazumi quien se notaba asustada — ¿Qué te pasó mi niña?, te vi correr como si te estuviese persiguiendo algo y no respondías a mi llamado.

— Kazumi — Exclamó y corrió a sus brazos — Él es un monstruo.

-¿Él?, ¿Sesshomaru?

-Sí — Hipó.

-¿Qué te hizo? — Su voz cada vez se notaba más preocupada.

— Se casó conmigo para darle celos a la tal Kagura o mejor dicho para humillarla, al preferir a una huerfana antes que a ella — Soltó entrelágrimas.

La mayor se enojó como nunca antes la había visto — No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos , le diré un par de cosas.

— No Kazumi, por favor deja que yo lo resuelva tengo un plan — La retuvo por el brazo.

-¿Un plan? — Preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, confía en mi.

— Mmmm — Dudó un momento — Está bien, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo.

— Claro, te lo agradezco — Se limpió las lágrimas y la miró con decisión — Oye Kazumi, esas rosas son muy lindas.

-Sí — Sonrió con nostalgia — Eran las preferidas de la señora Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru.

— ¿En serio?, pero nunca las he visto en los arreglos florales de la casa, ¿por qué? — Inquirió con curiosidad.

— El señor no lo permite, desde que su madre se fue, no deja que nadie más que yo las cuide ni siquiera se lo permite a Kento, el jardinero.

— Ooohh ya veo, son muy especiales para él.

— Así es — asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

Ajeno a todo lo que planeaba Rin, Sesshomaru siguió con sus propios planes, aunque no podía aclarar sus sentimientos.

.

.

Hola denuevo, mil, mil gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic y en especial a luz de luna y a Yarisha por sus comentarios, me sentí feliz cuando los leí, porque tomaron un poquito de su valioso tiempo para escribirme. Sé que dije que actualizaria los viernes pero tuve el capi listo antes y no resistí el subirlo jeje.

Intentaré ir mejorando la historia, nuevamente mil gracias a todos.

besos.


	4. Acercamiento

Capitulo 4.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad deRumiko Takahashi.

Acercamiento.

Aquella era una noche lluviosa como pocas, parecía que el cielo se caería a pedazos de tanto llover. Rin se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, ya eran pasadas las 8:00 y Sesshomaru aún no llegaba.

— Y ¿Por qué rayos me importa ese sujeto? — Se cuestionó molesta — ¿Será por que es condenadamente lindo y te gusta tanto que babeas cuando lo ves? — Le recordó sarcástica su conciencia.

Sí era cierto, sentía atracción, por ese sujeto y eso la convertía en una masoquista de primera, suspiró resignada, miró nuevamente por la ventana y sintió un gran alivio al ver su auto en la entrada de la mansión.

Dentro de su auto Sesshomaru se disponía a bajar cuando sonó su celular, abrió la llamada sin ver el numero.

— Aló.

— Hola mi amor, ¿me has extrañado? — Preguntó con coquetería una voz femenina.

— ¿Qué diablos haces llamándome? — Espetó.

— Porque te extraño, ¿No es obvio?.

— No — Siseó.

-Oh vamos, no puedes negarme que también me extrañas, mi cuerpo, mis caricias, la forma en que hacemos el amor — Pronunció en un ronroneo.

-Cállate — Ordenó — Deja de ofrecerte como una zorra — Le colgó. Estaba furioso — Maldita Kagura siempre logra fastidiarme.

No podía negar que lo hacía delirar en la cama, pero nunca volvería a tocarla después de su engaño con Bankotsu, Sesshomaru Taisho jamás recogía las sobras de nadie, además, él tenía una mujer que solo era suya. Un momento y ¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando en esa chiquilla? No, no, podía ser que le estuviese gustando.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percataba que se encontraba bajo la lluvia, caminó hasta llegar a la parte del jardín donde estaban las rosas de su madre y se agachó frente a ellas — Te extraño — Susurró.

Rin lo había seguido a una distancia prudente desde que lo vio salir de su auto y caminar errático bajo la lluvia, tomó un paraguas para cubrirse y otro para ofrecérselo a él, se le acercó, aunque él no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

Ella reunió todo el valor del que fue capaz y le habló — Señor Sesshomaru — Este volteó y clavó esas lagunas doradas en sus ojos chocolates — Di… disculpe por molestarlo, pero esta todo mojado y…

— ¿Acaso te importa? — Preguntó sin ningún tono en especial, no parecía molesto, solo curioso por su respuesta.

La joven se sonrojo — Yo, bueno no quiero que se vaya a resfriar es todo — Los nervios eran palpables en su tono de voz.

— Ya veo.

Rin le ofreció el paraguas, pero este la ignoró, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a la mansió se quedó estática, contemplando la espalda de aquel hombre que por más que lo negara le gustaba y mucho.

.

.

Al día siguiente, amaneció con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero no le prestó atención, tenía demasiado trabajo en la empresa como para detenerse por eso, tomó una ducha, se vistió impecable como siempre y bajo a desayunar y para su sorpresa la vio sentada en el comedor.

— Buenos días señor — Le dedicó una linda sonrisa, que le hizo sentir extraño, pero no fue para nada desagradable ese sentimiento.

— Buenos días — contestó secamente.

Tomó el café solamente, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para el resto de su desayuno, se levantó para llegar hasta donde estaba Jaken esperándolo con su auto.

— Que pase un buen día — Escuchó tras de sí, detuvo sus pasos y giró su cabeza para verla, nuevamente le estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué esa niña se estaba comportando tan extraño? — Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y salió de allí a paso rápido.

.

.

Todo el día la pasó con ese terrible dolor de cabeza y hasta se sentía mareado, decidió salir más temprano de la oficina y regresar a la mansión. Se le estaba dificultando el respirar y su vista se nublaba. Como pudo entró a la casa y llegó hasta las escaleras, se encontró a Rin que venía bajando y lo miraba entre preocupada y extrañada.

— ¿Le sucede algo señor? — Interrogó.

No pudo articular palabras todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y no supo más de sí.

Rin gritaba como una loca por ayuda, en su regazo se encontraba recostado un inconsciente Sesshomaru — Ayúdenme por favor, el señor Sesshomaru se desmayó — Suplicaba al borde del llanto.

Rápidamente llegaron Totosai y Mioga quienes eran parte de la servidumbre de la masión y lo cargaron hasta su habitación.

Rin les agradeció y les pidió que le trajeran agua fría y unas toallas para bajarle la fiebre, estos asintieron y se fueron a toda prisa, mientras tanto ella llamó al doctor de le facilitó el número.

— Buenas tardes, clínica del Dr. Renkotsu, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— Buenas tardes, le llamo de la mansión Taisho, el señor Sesshomaru está muy enfermo y necesito que el doctor venga es urgente.

— Sí señorita, ya mismo le informo al doctor espere un momento — Pidió la mujer con voz amable — Enseguida sale para allá.

— Muchas gracias.

— A la orden.

La morena colgó al tiempo que llegaba Mioga con lo que ella había solicitado para intentar bajarle la fiebre a Sesshomaru. Le colocó una toalla mojada en la frente, él respiraba con mucha dificultad.

— Vamos señor usted es fuerte, resista por favor.

En un par de minutos llego el doctor, Rin salió de la habitación dejándolos sólos, luego de desesperantes 15 minutos salió el doctor con unas recetas en la mano.

— Deben comprar esto a la brevedad posible, lo inyecté con un fuerte antibiótico para controlar la fiebre y la infección.

— Y ¿Qué es lo que tiene? — Preguntó ella asustada.

— Todo parece indicar que es una pulmonía.

Rin se cubrió con sus manos la boca para no gritar de la sorpresa — No puede ser, ¿Pero se pondrá bien? — Interrogó al borde del llanto.

— Con los cuidados necesarios sí, pero es muy importante que lo vigile dentro de las siguientes 12 horas y me avise cualquier cosa.

—Así lo hare doctor, se lo agradezco mucho.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Usted es?.

— Rin Taisho, su esposa — Esto último lo dijo sonrojándose.

— Ooh ya veo — Le sonrió ampliamente — La felicito, me alegro que Sesshomaru esté en buenas manos — Las palabras del Dr. sólo lograron aumentar su sonrojo.

— Muchas gracias — Rió algo nerviosa — Que pase buenas noches.

— Igual para usted.

.

.

Aquella noche Rin se dedicó a cuidarlo.

— ¿Lo ve?, lo reprendió en tono molesto, aunque solo fue un susurro — Le dije que no estuviese bajo la lluvia que se iba a enfermar, pero no me hizo caso, mejórese pronto por favor.

Sesshomaru se encontraba dormido, ya la fiebre había desaparecido, Rin lo contemplaba ensimismada, era hermoso, se repetía una vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había pensado.

Se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, comenzó a detallar su rostro con la mirada, su frente tan blanca como la nieve su nariz perfilada, sus párpados, sus labios, esos labios tan suaves que la invitaban a besarlos y como la polilla a la luz fue atraída por aquellos labios que serían su perdición, posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de él, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco Sesshomaru abría los ojos hasta quedarse viéndola intensamente, cuando se separó de él quedo petrificada, Sesshomaru la miraba con algo de curiosidad y asombro, no sabía que decir su cabeza no procesaba ningún pensamiento coherente.

— Yo..yo, lo...lo siento señor — Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero él la sujetó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si retomando el beso. No sabía si lo que él estaba haciendo era a causa del efecto de la medicina pero poco le importó, de manera torpe le correspondió. Se separaron nuevamente y él rompió el silencio.

— Tengo sed — Dijo en tono cansado.

— Enseguida le traigo agua — Se levantó de la silla y tomó un vaso de la mesa de noche y le sirvió un poco de agua de la jarra que estaba junto a este.

— Aquí tiene señor.

Sesshomaru tomó el contenido y la volvió a mirar — ¿Qué hora es?.

Revisó el reloj de su muñeca — Las 4:00 de la mañana.

— Ve a descansar, me imagino que no has dormido nada — Se removió un poco para acomodarse mejor.

Rin se sorprendió — ¿Se estaba preocupando por ella?, imposible, eso no podía ser ¿o sí?.

— No se preocupe — Se apresuró a responder — Yo estoy bien, ahora lo que importa es que usted se recupere.

La miró por un momento analizando su respuesta —Has lo que quieras — Respondió secamente.

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras, por primera vez le daba la oportunidad de escoger, de tomar una decisión por su propia voluntad.

Cerró los ojos estaba realmente cansado y ahora solo quería dormir. Rin siguió contemplándolo hasta que el sueño también la venció a ella.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, aun se sentía algo mareado y le dolía la cabeza, pero se sentía mejor en comparación a la noche anterior.

— Buenos días señor Sesshomaru, ¿cómo se siente hoy?.

— Mejor — Y no mentía.

— Me alegro tanto, le he traído su desayuno. Él dirigió su vista hacia la mesita donde reposaba una charola con un desayuno que tenía muy buen aspecto.

— ¿Dónde está Kazumi?.

— Volverá mañana, usted le dio 2 días libres, para ir a su ciudad natal a visitar a un familiar enfermo ¿No lo recuerda?.

— Sí lo recuerdo.

— Le tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa? — Enarcó una ceja.

— Así es, mire — Rin tenía entre sus manos un jarrón decorado con bellos paisajes y dentro del cual se encontraba un hermoso arreglo, hecho con aquellas rosas que le habían pertenecido a su madre y que tanto le recordaban su niñez — Perdóneme por tomarlas sin permiso, pero sé que le gustan y son muy importantes para usted y pensé que le subirían el ánimo.

La joven a cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más nerviosa por el silencio de su acompañante.

Recibió un simple "gracias" de su parte, pero eso fue suficiente para que sonriera como una niña a la que le regalan el más rico dulce — De nada — Canturreó.

— Ahora déjame solo, necesito asearme — Ordenó.

— Claro, luego vuelvo por la charola, permiso — Salió caminando, casi corriendo hacia el jardín, se sentía tan bien.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquellos besos, ¿Sería por la fiebre? negó con la cabeza, mejor no pensar en eso, él era tan extraño que creía que nunca llegaría a entenderlo.

.

.

Sesshomaru había tomado su desayuno y se encontraba acostado nuevamente, recordaba esos besos y se preguntaba porque le había correspondido, ¿Acaso sentía algo por ella? — Es tu mujer después de todo ¿no? — Le volvió a recordar su conciencia — Pero es una niña huérfana, no puedo, no debo sentir nada por ella — Miró el arreglo que ella le había hecho, no podía seguir negándoselo, Rin le había comenzado a interesar y eso lo hacía sentir mucha inquietud.

.

.

Sesshomaru se recuperó rápidamente, gracias a los cuidados de Rin, aunque Kazumi regreso 2 días después de lo ocurrido, Rin le pidió seguir cuidándolo y él no se lo negó, se podría decir que la relación entre ellos mejoró, o por lo menos ya no era tan tensa como al principio.

Hola a todos, espero les guste este capi y porfis comenten.

besitos


	5. El Baile

Capitulo 5.

El Baile.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Ya el sol pintaba el cielo de naranjas y rojos dándole la despedida a la tarde y la bienvenida a la noche, Rin se encontraba en su habitación terminándose de arreglar cuando tocaron a su puerta.

— Adelante — Se sorprendió al ver entrar a Sesshomaru.

Él la miro de arriba a abajo y es que se veía realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido ajustado en la parte de arriba con diseño de corazón en sus senos, un hombro descubierto y en el otro un fino adorno de pedrerías que llegaba hasta por debajo de sus senos, la falda amplia de color rosado intenso que iba en degradado hasta llegar al color lila en la parte de abajo del vestido, las sandalias altas plateadas y el cabello recogido en un moño a un lado. Se ruborizó a ver que él no dejaba de mirarla, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Él no se quedaba atrás, parecía un príncipe, aunque su atuendo fuese tan sobrio, camisa blanca pantalón y saco negro y una corbata de moño, el cinturón negro al igual que los zapatos, su cabello recogido en una coleta lo hacía ver maduro y sexy a la vez.

— Te traje esto — Le extendió una fina caja a la joven, esta la abrió y quedó muda de la impresión, nunca había visto un collar tan lindo y dedujo que debía costar una fortuna.

— No, no puedo aceptarlo señor es demasiado — Negó con la cabeza.

— No te estoy preguntando — Le arrebató el collar y le pidió que se girara para poder colocárselo. Rin dio un respingo al sentir las manos de su esposo rosar la piel de su cuello, esto le causo gracia a él aunque no lo demostró.

— Te queda bien — Su tono fue neutro.

— Gracias, es hermoso — Pronunció tocando el collar y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

— Eres mi esposa, es lo mínimo que debes usar.

Rin no supo que decir ante estas palabras, sólo atinó a agradecer nuevamente y reverenciar con la cabeza — Gracias señor.

— Sesshomaru — Corrigió.

— ¿Cómo dice? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— Que ante los invitados debes llamarme por mi nombre —Aclaró.

— Pero no sé si pueda — Se ruborizó.

— Hazlo Rin — Demandó.

La joven tomó una gran de aire — De acuerdo señ.. Sesshomaru — Rió nerviosa.

— Bien, en 10 minutos vendré a buscarte para que bajemos juntos.

.

.

Tocaron la puerta justo a la hora acordada, Rin la abrió y Sesshomaru la esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

— Vamos — Ordenó.

—Sí.

Antes de salir del pasillo, el ambarino le ofreció el brazo, ella lo miró extrañada — Estamos casados — Fue su única explicación.

— Tiene razón — Bajó la cabeza apenada.

Tomó el brazo que él le ofrecía y bajaron por las escaleras, al entrar al salón, todos posaron sus miradas sobre ellos, era una pareja digna de envidiar tanto por su elegancia como belleza.

Rin apretó el brazo de Sesshomaru estaba nerviosa — Tranquila — Le susurró, provocándole un ligero sonrojo, ella le sonrió con inocencia.

— Ven te quiero presentar a alguien — La guió por el gran salón, respondiendo con asentimientos de cabeza y simples buenas noches a los invitados que se les acercaban, curiosos para saludarlos y conocer a la nueva señora Taisho.

Rin por su parte se sentía muy nerviosa, tanta gente desconocida y tan elegantes como Sesshomaru, a pesar de las clases que le había dado Kazumi se sentía como un bicho raro.

Se dirigieron hacia un balcón y él se detuvo frente a un joven de larga cabellera plateada como la suya, ojos color ámbar alto y de tez blanca, aunque físicamente eran parecidos enseguida notó que aquel joven era muy carismático — Polos opuestos — Pensó.

— Rin, él es Inuyasha mi hermano.

La joven le extendió su mano — Mucho gusto — Le sonrió.

— Así que tú eres la esposa de este idiota, es muy linda Sesshomaru — Le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el aludido frunciera el ceño, cosa que hizo que Inuyasha riera divertido, la dama que estaba tras de él se acercó.

— Basta Inuyasha, no molestes a tu hermano, discúlpalo ya sabes cómo es — Roló los ojos.

— Feh, era solo una broma mamá — Se excusó fastidiado.

Sesshomaru no comentó nada al respecto — Ella es Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha y la viuda de mi padre.

Rin le extendió la mano para saludarla al igual que a Inuyasha, pero Izayoi la abrazó, tomándola por sorpresa.

— Mucho gusto querida, eres una jovencita realmente hermosa, oh hacen una linda pareja — Parecía una niña pequeña, encantada con un juguete nuevo, de tanto que sonreía, Rin se contagió y le sonrió también, realmente le habían agradado mucho los familiares de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha era muy guapo y sonreía bastante, aquella noche llevaba un traje gris claro con corbata negra al igual que la correa y los zapatos, tenía 20 años, pero se comportaba a veces como un niño.

Izayoi por su parte era muy hermosa, su largo cabello negro hasta la cintura y su cuerpo delgado, tenía 40 años, pero aparentaba mucho menos, usaba un vestido negro largo de falda un poco amplia y señido en el torso. Se encontraban aun en el balcón, Rin hablaba y reía animadamente con Izayoi mientras que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru hablaban de la empresa.

— Ash ya llego esa mujer molesta — Escupió Inuyasha.

Rin volteo hacia donde su cuñado dirigía la mirada — ¿Quién es? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Kagura Matsudaira — En sus palabras se notaba el rencor que sentía por aquella mujer.

— Así que esa es la tal Kagura — Pensó Rin — Bueno es muy bonita ahora entiendo porque Sesshomaru se enamoró de ella — Se dijo con tristeza.

Este pensamiento le causó un profundo dolor en su pecho, Sesshomaru no perdía detalle de las expresiones de Rin, parecía triste al ver a Kagura pero ¿Por qué?.

Kagura era alta de cabello negro suelto a la altura de los hombros, ojos color carmín, tenía un cuerpo con muchas curvas era sensual, pero frívola y vacía de sentimientos. Usaba un vestido rojo largo con tirantes delgados un pronunciado corte en v en la parte de los senos que mostraban demasiado el corte de la falda tipo sirena, al verlos les sonrió con hipocresía.

— ¿Viste? y actúa como lo que es, una zorra — Espetó.

-Inuyasha, basta — Lo reprendió Isayoi.

— Feh, pero es verdad madre — Protestó.

La mujer no quiso seguirle el juego, sabía que discutir con su hijo era inútil, nunca cedía y aunque no lo admitiera le daba la razón sobre Kagura, era una mujer de lo peor.

Rin miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sesshomaru para ver su reacción, pero este parecía tan inmutable como siempre.

— Vamos — Dijo rompiendo el silencio y tomando nuevamente el brazo de Rin — Es hora de que te presente.

— Suerte — Le sonrió Izayoi.

— Gracias — Le correspondió Rin.

Caminaron hasta quedar frente a todos los invitados.

— Su atención por favor — Pidió en tono neutro. Todos hicieron lo que se les pidió, atentos a las palabras del dueño de la mansión.

— Como ya saben el motivo de esta reunión es para presentarles oficialmente a mi esposa, la señora Rin Taisho.

La nombrada dio un paso adelante como Kazumi le había dicho, mientras recibía aplausos y miradas curiosas de los presentes.

— Mucho gusto a todos — Su voz delataba su nerviosismo — Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche.

— Pero que dulce y educada es tu esposa Sesshomaru — Habló Kagura con un deje de ironía.

Rin la miró fastidiada, le demostraría quien era ella y sin pensarlo dos veces colocó su mano en la mejilla de Sesshomaru y se puso de puntitas, depositándole un beso en los labios.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero solo tardó un par de segundos en corresponderle, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Hakudoshi e Inuyasha sonreían por lo ocurrido, Kagura se lo tenía bien merecido.

Al separarse de los labios de su esposo, estaba totalmente sonrojada, él la miraba interrogante y ella no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada, apartando los ojos de los suyos.

— Que sigan disfrutando la fiesta, permiso — Salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí, sin perder la elegancia al caminar o Kazumi la reprendería.

Se metió por uno de los pasillos solitarios para ocultarse, le daba pánico la reacción de Sesshomaru por su atrevimiento.

— Rin.

— Oh no — Se detuvo sin atreverse a voltear, sabía que ese hombre estaba furioso.

— Mírame — Le exigió.

Se volteó lentamente como quien no quiere la cosa — Yo no... — No pudo terminar de hablar, Sesshomaru la aprisionó contra la pared y colocó una mano en su mentón.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendías con ese beso? ¿crees que puedes jugar conmigo chiquilla? — Entrecerró los ojos y esta acción solo le causo más temor a Rin, sentía que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

— No, claro que no, yo solo quería que fuese más real para no levantar sospechas, perdóneme — Bajó la cabeza como una niña regañada.

— Jhmp ¿Así que quieres darle realismo? — Inquirió.

— ¿Eh? — Lo miró confundida.

— Me parece bien — Susurró contra sus labios, mientras iniciaba un beso cargado de lujuria y metía su mano por debajo del vestido y la paseaba por el muslo de la joven.

Una corriente se paseó por su columna ante aquel contacto, sin querer recordó aquella noche, se sentía tan bien estando así con él.

Pero él detuvo de golpe sus caricias al escuchar unos pasos acercándose — Regresemos.

Rin intentaba regular su respiración después de todo aquel despliegue de pasión, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y seguirlo al interior del salón.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con Hakudoshi y un grupo de empresarios que conversaban animadamente.

— Buenas noches — Saludaron.

— Hola Rin, ¿Como estas?, luces más hermosa esta noche — La elogió Hakudoshi con amabilidad, buscaba molestar a Sesshomaru por lo que le había hecho a la niña y lo logró, pues vio cómo su amigo le dedicaba una mirada envenenada.

— Gracias, es muy amable — Le contestó la aludida sonriendo.

— Es solo la verdad — Aseguró.

— Muy cierto Hakudoshi — Apoyó uno de los presentes.

— Opino igual — Agregó otro.

— Harán enojar al señor Taisho — Aseguró un tercero.

— Claro que no, Sesshomaru sabe que lo decimos con las mejores intenciones — Rió Hakudoshi.

— Rin — El ambarino la miró fijamente.

A la joven se le congelaron los músculos ante esa mirada que parecía traspasarla.

— S si — Contestó algo nerviosa.

— Ve con Inuyasha e Izayoi y espérame allí — Ordenó.

— Claro — Hizo una reverencia a los presentes — Permiso — Estos respondieron con el mismo gesto , menos Hakudoshi que se atrevió a más.

— Hasta luego Rin — Sesshomaru le volvió a dedicar la misma mirada asesina y el volvió a reír despreocupado — Así que ese idiota estaba celoso.

.

.

Atravesó el gran salón hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Inuyasha e Isayoi.

— ¿Y el idiota de mi hermano? — Interrogó Inuyasha.

— Se quedó con Hakudoshi y un grupo de señores.

— Ooh ya veo, así que no quería que te aburrieras — Le guiñó un ojo Izayoi — Es tan considerado.

— Jajaja — Rió Inuyasha — ¿Sesshomaru considerado?, ahora si lo he oído todo.

Rin rió ante el comentario de Inuyasha, Izayoi sólo roló los ojos.

— ¿Oye Rin te gusta bailar? — Le pregunto el menor.

— Sí claro, aunque te comento que no soy muy buena bailarina — Se sonrojó.

— Bueno yo tampoco, pero este tipo de fiestas son tan aburridas — Bufó.

— Sí, sí, te entiendo — Le dio la razón a su cuñado.

— Vamos esa canción me gusta — Inuyasha la tomó por el brazo para guiarla hasta donde estaban las demás parejas bailando. Sesshomaru no les había quitado los ojos de encima.

— Ya no la celes tanto es tu hermano.

— Cállate Hakudoshi — El mencionado rió, ahora si había comprobado que su amigo se estaba enamorando de la jovencita.

.

.

Los empresarios se despidieron de Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi este último suspiro aliviado.

— Estos tipos ni siquiera en las fiestas dejan de hablar de trabajo, que aburrido — Se quejó.

— Eso es porque tú eres un holgazán — Aseguró.

Hakudoshi solo se encogió de hombros ante aquel comentario — Voy por un trago ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

— No, deseo salir un rato al jardín.

— Está bien, y ¿La vas a dejar sola con Inuyasha? — Inquirió burlón.

El aludido no contestó, solo le lanzó una mirada asesina y Hakudoshi entendió, el mensaje de advertencia.

.

.

Iba caminando hacia el jardín cuando Kagura alcanzó a verlo.

— Esta es mi oportunidad para estar a solas con Sesshomaru y reconquistarlo — Lo siguió, pero Rin se dio cuenta de eso y excusándose con Inuyasha los siguió oculta entre las sombras.

Sesshomaru caminó por uno de los pasillos más alejados de la mansión, pensaba ir donde crecían las rosas de su madre, cuando una voz femenina lo llamó.

— Sesshomaru, amor tenemos que hablar — Pidió en tono sensual.

Se volteó molesto — Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar — Siseó.

— Oh vamos, yo sé que aún me amas — Se acercó más a él.

Sesshomaru le sonrió de medio lado, era una risa de burla y prepotencia.

Cerca de allí Rin los observaba, pero no podía escuchar claramente lo que decían, sin embargo lo que vio le rompió su corazón, Kagura se acercó más a Sesshomaru y tomándolo por la nunca lo besó y el parecía corresponderle.

— Claro el todavía la ama, que tonta eres Rin al pensar que se podría fijar en alguien como tú, la ama a pesar de que ella lo engañó — Reconoció con dolor.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por sus mejillas y salió corriendo de ese lugar, quería huir muy lejos, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo por los niños del orfanato, bueno pero ahora de seguro él la echaría de allí porque ya se había reconciliado con Kagura. Como odiaba a esa mujer. Llegó hasta su habitación y se encerró, ahora solo tendría que esperar sus órdenes para salir de allí, no podía dejar de llorar, se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a si misma tratando de calmarse pero poco efecto surtía.

.

.

Sesshomaru empujó a Kagura lejos de él y se limpió los labios con la mano, con cara de asco ante la mirada furiosa de la mujer.

— Jamás se te ocurra volver a tocarme o te vas a arrepentir — Amenazó colérico.

Se apresuró a volver al salón, esa maldita le había arruinado la noche, buscó con la mirada a Inuyasha y Rin, pero no los vio bailando, divisó a Isayoi y se dirigió hacia donde ésta.

— ¿Dónde está Rin?

— No lo sé Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se fue a bailar con ella, pero volvió hace un rato, mira allí viene con Hakudoshi — Señaló con la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Rin? — El tono de Sesshomaru se escuchaba muy molesto.

— No sé, me dijo que quería ir al baño y desde entonces no la veo — Se excusó el menor.

Hakudoshi lo miró serio — Te siguió cuando saliste, estoy casi seguro.

— Maldición, ¿Lo habría visto con Kagura?. — Necesito encontrarla.

— Te ayudaremos — Le ofreció Inuyasha.

— Bien.

Se dividieron, pero les estaba costando encontrarla con tanta gente, Sesshomaru subió al segundo piso, tal vez estaría en su habitación. La escuchó llorar desde afuera y tocó la puerta.

— ¿Rin que te sucede?

— VÁYASE NO QUIERO VERLO — El ambarino entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa chiquilla? ¿quién se creía para hablarle así?. — Rin, abre la puerta — Ordenó con voz calmada, estaba haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol.

— No quiero, váyase — Exigió.

Muy bien su autocontrol se fue al demonio — Abre ahora o derribo la puerta — Se escuchaba furioso.

Ella dudó por un momento, pero estaba segura de que el cumpliría su amenaza así que abrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿por qué desapareces de la fiesta? — Interrogó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Como si eso le importara — Masculló, desviando la mirada.

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja — ¿Qué has dicho?.

— Que a usted no le importa lo que me pase, es mas solo dígame cuándo tengo que irme — Bajó la cabeza — Aunque le pediría que me dejara quedar hasta mañana porque ya es muy tarde y no tengo mucho dinero — Su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

El joven estaba cada vez más confundido, aunque su rostro seguía sin expresión alguna — ¿Irte? acaso ¿estás loca? recuerda el acuerdo que hicimos.

— Ya eso no importa ¿Obtuvo su venganza no?

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero Rin no se dio cuenta porque aun seguía mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? — Cuestionó.

— No importa, pero sabe me alegro de que se reconciliara con ella hacen bonita pareja — Respondió, en un hilillo de voz.

Ahora lo entendía todo, Rin los había visto cuando Kagura lo besó, la tomo por el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo — Eres una tonta Rin — Su tono era inusualmente dulce.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

— Nunca volvería a tener nada con esa mujer — Aseguró.

La abrazo y la morena se sonrojo, al tenerlo tan cerca podía oler su exquisito perfume, se sentía tan protegida en sus brazos. Por su parte Sesshomaru experimentaba una calidez que no conocía.

— Voy a despedir a los invitados, les diré que te sentiste mal.

— Gracias — Se apartó de él aún con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

Sesshomaru beso su frente — Duerme — Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

— Buenas noches Sesshomaru — Le susurró.


	6. Una noticia Inesperada

Capitulo 6

Una noticia Inesperada.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi..

Aviso: Lemon

Pasaron varios días después de la fiesta y Rin se sentía muy mal, se mareaba con facilidad se sentía débil y con sueño, casi no comía porque todo le provocaba náuseas y vomitaba con frecuencia. Esa mañana no había bajado a desayunar,y Kazumi le llevo de comer. La veía pálida y demacrada.

— Rin te traje tu desayuno — La joven se sentó en la cama, pero apenas sintió el olor de la comida salió, corriendo hacia el baño a vomitar.

Cuando regresó la mayor la miraba preocupada. — Rin esto no es normal, llevas varios días así, debes ir al médico.

— Lo sé Kazumi, pensé que me había caído algo mal, pero ya llevo una semana así y tengo mucho sueño y mareos y.. — Se quedó callada al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Kazumi — ¿Que sucede? — Se estaba preocupando.

— ¿Rin cuando tiene que venirte tu periodo?

— Pues tenía que haber pasado hace una semana y es raro soy muy regular — Abrió los ojos como platos — ¿No estás pensando que yo puedo? del señor Sesshomaru, ay no, no, ahora si va a correrme de aquí y el orfanato los niños — Chilló desesperada.

— Cálmate, cálmate — La reprendió— Primero debemos ir a que te hagas un examen para confirmarlo, luego vemos como se lo decimos al señor, aunque no entiendo porque reaccionas así.

— Porque si bien es cierto que ya no le desagrada mi presencia, tampoco me trata como pareja sólo como una conocida cercana y seguramente alguien como él no quisiera tener un hijo con una huérfana como yo — Su rostro se tornó melancólico.

— Basta Rin — La fulminó con la mirada —Sabes lo mucho que me molesta que te expreses así de ti misma.

— Discúlpame — Le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

— Bien ve a bañarte, iremos al laboratorio para salir de dudas — Ignoró el gesto de la menor.

.

.

La espera la estaba volviendo loca.

— Rin siéntate, vas a abrir un agujero en el piso — Bufó Kazumi.

— Es que estoy muy nerviosa — Se excusó.

— No lo había notado — Agregó la mayor rolando los ojos.

Rin Taisho — La llamó una enfermera.

La aludida se acercó a ella apresuradamente.

— Aquí tiene — Le entregó un sobre con el resultado.

— Gracias, toma Kazumi yo no soy capaz de abrirlo.

Kazumi leyó el resultado y se quedó mirando fijamente a la menor.

— ¿Qué dice? — La apremió, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

_ Positivo, estas embarazada — Confirmó la noticia.

Ella palideció de golpe y la mayor creyó que se desmayaría, la tomó por el brazo para ayudarla a sentarse.

— Cálmate, alterarte le hace mal al bebe — Pidió con voz dulce.

— Bebé — Repitió la joven — Mi bebé.

— Así es y de Sesshomaru — Le recordó, con una sonrisa.

Rin abrió los ojos como saliendo de un sueño — Él va a ponerse furioso y mi bebé no va a tener papá, no sé qué voy a hacer — Comenzó a alterarse nuevamente.

— Basta — La reprendió la mayor — Hablaremos juntas con él y verás que todo saldrá bien — Le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizándola.

— Eso espero — Susurró.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hakudoshi las esperaba en la sala, se había vuelto muy amigo de Rin, le tenía un gran cariño y el sentimiento era mutuo.

— Hola Hakudoshi, que linda sorpresa — Le sonrió.

— Hola, pasé a verte porque me enteré que no has estado bien de salud, ¿no me digas que el idiota de Sesshomaru no te ha llevado al médico? — Espetó.

— Me dijo que fuera, pero yo no lo creía conveniente — Suspiró pesadamente — Tengo algo que contarte, vamos al jardín — Pidió.

Rin no sabía cómo contarle a Hakudoshi lo de su embarazo, aunque pensó que seguramente él debía saber lo de su "noche de bodas", así que fue al grano — Bueno, pues lo que ocurre es que yo estoy embarazada — Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

— ¿QUEEE? ¿en serio? waoo que noticia, felicidades — Sonrió ampliamente.

Hakudoshi se quedó mirándola atento y no entendía porque había comenzado a llorar, pero pronto calló en cuenta que Sesshomaru era el problema y sumado a eso que había sido producto de una casi violación.

— Te entiendo — La abrazó sin darse cuenta que Sesshomaru los observaba y caminaba hacia ellos vuelto un demonio — No te preocupes, lo resolveremos juntos, ya verás que todo saldrá bien — Aseguró tranquilizándola.

— ¿Y qué es lo que piensan resolver? — Habló una voz fría a sus espaldas., Rin sólo atinó a separarse de Hakudoshi.

— Sesshomaru yo...

Él sonrió de medio lado — CÁLLATE — Vociferó.

Rin se sorprendió, no entendía porque él le gritaba.

— Sesshomaru cálmate — El albino lo sujetó por los hombros para impedirle que se acercara a Rin, sabía que estaba malinterpretando las cosas y los celos lo habían cegado.

— Lo esperaba de todos menos de ti Hakudoshi — Lo miró con desprecio.

— Permite que te explique lo que pasa — Insistió.

— No quiero escucharte, y tú — Señaló a Rin — Lárgate, no quiero volver a verte.

La joven salió corriendo de allí, no entendía porque él actuaba así, pero pensó que había escuchado cuando le contó a Hakudoshi lo de su embarazo y por eso la rechazaba, ya ella se imaginaba que reaccionaría así, aunque no por eso dejaba de dolerle.

— Eres un idiota — Hakudoshi lo golpeó en la cara haciéndole sangrar el labio — ESTÁ EMBARAZADA.

— ¿Qué? — Abrió los ojos ligeramente.

— Lo que escuchaste grandísimo idiota, te va a dar un hijo.

Sesshomaru se quedó callado por unos minutos digiriendo la noticia — ¿Por qué le dijiste que lo iban a resolver acaso piensa?...

— Claro que no — Lo fulminó con la mirada — Tenía miedo de contártelo, temía a tu reacción, le dije que la ayudaría para que no lo tomaras mal y mira — Suspiró con pesadez.

— Señor, señor — Gritaba desesperadamente Jaken — La señora se fue, salió corriendo y no la pude detener, la llamé, pero no me hizo caso.

— No puede ser — Masculló.

— Ja y ¿Que esperabas?, la largaste como a un perro — Señaló mordaz.

— Maldición, debe estar en el orfanato no tiene más a donde ir — Aseguró.

— Entonces ¿Que estamos esperando?, vamos a buscarla — Apremió Hakudoshi.

.

.

.

Rin había corrido hasta más no poder, llegó a la entrada del bosquecillo y detuvo un taxi y le pidió que la llevara al orfanato, aún tenía algo del dinero que le había dado Kazumi en la mañana, cuando habían salido.

.

.

Los jóvenes iban en el auto de Sesshomaru a toda velocidad.

— No puedo creer que desconfiaras de mí — Fingió indignación — Rin es de la edad de mi hermana Kanna, sabes que yo las prefiero mayorcitas — Rió — Además es tu mujer, idiota, nunca te traicionaría — Lo miró serio.

— Tienes razón — Concedió — Me dejé llevar por lo que vi.

— Tranquilo, te disculpo amigo — Puso una mano en su hombro.

— Jhmp.

— Ay voy a ser tío, que emoción — Exclamó, fingiendo voz de mujer y soltando una carcajada.

— Cállate imbécil — Ordenó.

— Ya, ya no te enojes — Pidió entre risas.

— Llegamos — Anunció el ambarino.

Bajaron del auto, Hakudoshi miraba atento toda la pequeña construcción. Tocaron la puerta y los recibió una mujer que aparentaba unos 30 años.

— Buenas tardes que se les ofrece? — Preguntó con amabilidad.

— Buenas tardes — Respondió Sesshomaru — Se encuentra Rin?.

— ¿Para que la quiere señor Taisho? ¿Acaso no fue usted quien la sacó de su casa de la peor forma?— Kykio habia aparecido detrás de la otra mujer.

— No tengo porque darle explicaciones — Espetó — ¿Dónde está Mi esposa? — Exigió saber.

— Ella no quiere verlo — Aseguro.

— ¿Sabe las consecuencias de su insolencia? — Siseó, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Ahora me amenaza Señor Taisho — Lo encaró.

— Disculpe no queremos discutir, sólo deseamos hablar con ella — Intervino Hakudoshi para mediar la situación.

Kykio suspiró — Le preguntaré, por favor esperen.

.

.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Rin, allí la encontró acostada hecha un ovillo, no había parado de llorar desde que llegó.

— Rin mi niña — La llamó con suavidad — Él esta aquí y quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué? — Se sobresaltó — No es posible, él me pidió que me fuera de su casa, ¿y si quiere hacerle daño a mi bebe? — Se abrazó el vientre.

— No lo sé, él es muy extraño, pero ese joven que lo acompaña, parece más razonable — Agregó.

— ¿Joven?, debe ser Hakudoshi él es un buen amigo. Señora Kykio, dígale que acepto hablar con él , pero que sea en el patio de juegos y que Hakudoshi esté presente — Me sentiré más segura así — Pensó.

— Bien Rin así lo hare.

.

.

Kykio le dio el mensaje a Sesshomaru, al que no le agradó para nada la petición de que Hakudoshi estuviese presente, pero no dijo nada, ya solucionaría eso después.

Rin estaba sentada en un columpio con la mirada fija al piso, sus ojos enrojecidos delatabaella, reciente llanto Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y un nudo en la garganta al verlo parado frente a ella, con una mirada que no sabía descifrar. Hakudoshi se había quedado lo suficientemente cerca para brindarle confianza a la chica y lo suficientemente lejos para que su amigo tuviese privacidad.

— Rin — La llamó — Su voz no sonaba fría o molesta, más bien contrariada.

— ¿Piensa hacerle daño? — Preguntó en un hilillo de voz mientras se cubría su vientre con los brazos de forma protectora.

— ¿Qué? — Se sorprendió — Sólo vine a llevarte de vuelta a la mansión, tu lugar está allí junto a mí.

Ella lo miró con sorprendida — ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿no está molesto porque estoy embarazada?

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? — Enarcó una ceja.

— Porqué yo soy una simple huérfana y usted merece a alguien mejor — Volvió a bajar la cabeza y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir nuevamente.

Él la tomo por los hombros y la puso de pie para abrazarla mientras acariciaba su cabello — No digas sandeces, ahora eres una Taisho y en tu vientre crece mi hijo, mi heredero — Declaró con un tinte de orgullo en su voz.

Rin solo asintió y le sonrió con dulzura.

— Es hora de irnos — Anuncio él.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Replicó Hakudoshi con fingida tristeza — Tan romántica que estaba la me alegro que todo se haya resuelto, pero no te abrazo porque tu marido es muy celoso y me da miedo que me intente golpear — Bromeó.

La morena rió por el comentario de su amigo y Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— Rin, Rin — La llamó Shipoo — ¿ya te vas? ¿tan pronto? — Inquirió triste.

— Eh, sí Shippo sólo vine a hablar algo con la señora Kykio, pero te prometo que regreso pronto para que juguemos juntos.

— Está bien que remedio — Suspiró desanimado.

Rin beso la mejilla del pequeño y Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

— Vaya que eres celoso amigo — Soltó Hakudoshi en una carcajada — Es solo un niño.

— Sandeces, Rin apresúrate — Ordenó.

— ¿Eh? sí ya voy — Sonrió — Hasta luego Shipoo — Se despidió agitando la mano.

En la entrada se encontraba Kykio esperándolos.

— ¿Te vas Rin? — Inquirió la mayor.

— Sí, ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias — Sonrió.

— Me alegro mucho por ti y tu bebe — Correspondió el gesto.

— Gracias — La abrazó.

— Cuídelos señor Taisho — Pidió con voz seria.

El aludido solo asintió con la cabeza y se marcharon, mientras Kykio observaba al auto perderse en el horizonte.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión Kazumi salió a su encuentro — Mi niña, ¿Dónde te habías metido? — Hablaba tan nerviosa, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la estaba tuteando frente a Sesshomaru, pero este no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

— Oh Kazumi es una larga historia que te contare luego, ahora sólo quiero descansar, tantas emociones me tienen exhausta — Suspiró.

— Sí, tienes toda la razón — Concedió — Ahora debes cuidarte mucho por el bienestar del bebé.

La joven asintió y se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas y perdía la fuerza en sus piernas, se agarró del pasamanos para intentar no caerse. Sesshomaru corrió justo a tiempo antes de que callera desmayada.

— Kazumi llama a Renkotsu, que venga de inmediato — Ordenó.

— Sí señor — Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el teléfono.

Sesshomaru la cargo en brazos hasta su habitación, depositándola en la cama, le tocó la frente con ternura y apartó algunos cabellos, esa chiquilla era hermosa, aunque en ese momento estuviese más pálida de lo normal.

Poco tiempo después llego Renkotsu, Sesshomaru los dejó a solas para que la examinara.

— ¿Cómo está? — Le preguntó cuando el doctor salía de la habitación.

— Bastante bien — Lo tranquilizó — Es normal en su estado que ocurran los mareos y desmayos, debe tener una buena alimentación y estar tranquila, también necesitas comprarle estos medicamentos — Le extendió una receta — Son vitaminas para el embarazo, algo rutinario, ah y debes empezar a llevarla a un ginecólogo.

— Gracias Renkotsu.

— No fue nada — Sonrió — Me retiro.

.

Hakudoshi estaba en la sala esperando al doctor para preguntar por la salud de Rin, él lo conocía hacía mucho tiempo. Se podía decir que eran amigos.

— ¿Está bien? — Cuestionó algo ansioso.

— Sí, es completamente normal en su estado.

— Ya veo — Esbozó un pequeña sonrisa — Me tranquiliza saberlo.

Renkotsu rió — Se nota que la aprecias mucho.

— Sí, esa niña se da a querer con facilidad.

— Ten cuidado con Sesshomaru sabes lo celoso que es — Advirtió burlón.

El albino soltó una carcajada — Eso lo sé de sobra y tranquilo mantengo mi distancia.

— Hasta luego.

— Hasta luego y gracias — Se despidió con la mano.

.

.

En la habitación Rin estaba aún algo aturdida, vio a Sesshomaru entrar y sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Algo mareada — Confesó en un susurro.

— De ahora en adelante deberás ser más cuidadosa — Pidió con seriedad.

— Sí — Concedió ruborizándose, era tan extraño hablar así con él, que la cuidara a ella y al bebé. — —Señor Sesshomaru.

— Sesshomaru — Le recordó él.

— Ok, Sesshomaru, me cuesta mucho llamarlo así — Confesó apenada.

— No veo porque, es lo más normal dada nuestra situación.

— Ese es el tema que nuestra situación no es para nada normal — Pensó ella.

— ¿Quieres seguir estudiando?, Kazumi me dijo que te la pasas horas leyendo y como tienes que estar en reposo estos meses — Esta pregunta descolocó a Rin, pero se apresuró a contestarle.

— Claro me encantaría, en el orfanato recibíamos clases y...

Sesshomaru cortó su parloteo — Mientras estés embarazada estudiaras aquí y luego iras a un instituto — Sentenció.

— ¿Estudiar aquí? — Lo miró sorprendida — ¿Se refiere a profesores particulares?

Sesshomaru asintió.

— No, ¿No es demasiado?, no tiene que hacerlo en verdad — Aseguró .

— Quiero hacerlo, es una orden Rin — Aclaró.

La joven quedó con la boca abierta, iba a replicar, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta — Lo que tú digas — Susurró resignada — Eres realmente testarudo — Suspiró pesadamente.

— Jmph.

Sesshomaru la contemplaba, parecía tan frágil, tan inocente no resistió mas las ganas de probar sus labios. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó, fue un beso lento y tierno. Rin se sonrojó furiosamente, con sus manos temblorosas rodeo el cuello de Sesshomaru mientras le correspondía torpemente.

El beso fue subiendo su intensidad. En un movimiento rápido, la recostó de espalda a la cama posicionandose sobre ella.

Ella sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que pensaba se le saldría del pecho, eran tantas las emociones vividas en tan corto tiempo, aún se encontraba algo mareada por el reciente desmayo pero ni loca detendría a Sesshomaru, amaba a ese hombre, sí, lo amaba y quería tanto estar así con él.

Pronto los besos se trasladaron a su cuello, mientras con su mano abría con maestría cada botón de la camisa femenina. La joven jadeó cuando sintió la mano del Taisho tomar uno de sus senos y estrujarlo con lentitud. Sentía que se derretía entre los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre, pero la magia se rompió, cuando la joven sintió unas nauseas horribles y tuvo que apartar a Sesshomaru para salir corriendo al baño.

Se maldijo mentalmente, ¿Le tenía que pasar esto justo ahora que estaba así con él?, que vergonzoso.

Por su parte Sesshomaru estaba furioso, aunque no lo demostraba, cuando la sintió apartarlo pensó que lo rechazaba por lo ocurrido aquella noche, pero la hipótesis no duró mucho al escucharla vomitar en el baño.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — La interrogó al verla salir del baño, aunque a juzgar por su expresión y lo pálido de su rostro la respuesta era más que obvia.

— No muy bien — Intentó sonreír — Todo me da vueltas.

— Debes descansar — Recomendó.

Rin asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Sesshomaru hizo el intento de abrir la puerta para irse cuando la vió recostada, pero ella lo detuvo.

— No te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cama.

— Aquí estaré, ahora duerme — Se acostó a su lado abrazándola mientras ella acomodaba la cabeza en su pecho, se sentía tan cálido y escuchar los sonidos de su corazón le daba tanta paz que fue como un sedante para ella y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Sesshomaru depositó un beso en su frente y le acariciaba su sedoso cabello, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido ese día. Iba a ser padre, eso era algo que no se esperaba, pero que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Con estos pensamientos él también se dejó vencer por el sueño.

.

.

Luego del malentendido, Hakudoshi visitaba con mayor frecuencia la mansión para estar al pendiente de la joven y su futuro "sobrino" ahora con el consentimiento del ambarino. Y que decir de Inuyasha e Izayoi que estaban felices con la noticia, aunque al principio no comprendían el porqué de esa boda tan repentina, pero sabían que Sesshomaru era muy extraño así que mejor no preguntaban, por la paz.

Kazumi se esmeraba en el cuidado de la niña y no sólo ella, todo el personal la trataba como a una frágil figura de porcelana, hasta Jaken había cambiado con ella y no era que le desagradara sólo que a veces sentía que exageraban.

— Hola Hakudoshi, ¿Como esta? — Lo saludó cálidamente cuando lo vio llegar a la sala seguido por su marido.

— No tan bien como tu mi querida Rin — Lo decía en tono de broma para fastidiar a su amigo, el mencionado solo lo miró con frialdad y él sonrió fingiendo inocencia — y ¿Cómo va mi pequeño sobrino?.

— Muy bien — Respondió con una gran sonrisa — Luego te enseño los ultrasonidos que me hicieron este mes — Juntó sus manos con ensoñación.

Sesshomaru avanzo hasta ella.

— Buenas tardes Sesshomaru — Le sonrió.

Él solo respondió a su saludo con un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que esta se sonrojara — Estaré en el despacho — Dijo sin más y se fue. Rin solo se quedó contemplándolo.

Hakudoshi veía divertido la escena, eran tal para cual los polos opuestos que se complementan a la perfección.

— Vamos Hakudoshi — Apremió sujetándolo por la mano — Hablemos en el jardín.

— Está bien — Se dejó conducir por la joven.

Se sentaron frente a una fuente, Rin parecía algo incomoda y el albino lo notó.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — Inquirió preocupado.

— Sí, es que tengo que preguntarte algo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo — Suspiró con pesadez.

— ¿De qué se trata?, sabes que me puedes tener confianza.

— Sí lo sé — Tomó una gran bocanada de aire — Es sobre esa mujer Kagura, quisiera saber sobre su relación con Sesshomaru.

— Uuuhhmmm — Colocó su mano en la barbilla a modo pensativo — Bueno se conocen hace un par de años, creo que fue en una fiesta que celebró Inu y desde allí se gustaron, se hicieron novios y planeaban casarse, eran inseparables, todos decían que eran almas gemelas, hasta que pasó lo de Bankotsu. Sesshomaru los encontró en el apartamento de Kagura teniendo sexo y ya te imaginaras como se puso, enserio no sé cómo no los mató y aun así lo busca la muy zorra — Hizo una mueca de profundo desagrado. Miró a la joven y esta tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba a punto de llorar. — ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó entre preocupado y sorprendido.

— Debió haber sufrido mucho con su traición, porque se nota que la amó muchísimo o tal vez aún es así — Su voz sonaba entrecortada y ya las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Hakudoshi se maldijo internamente — No debí ser tan específico y darle tantos detalles — Vamos princesa no digas tonterías, él ya no siente más que odio por ella, a quien quiere es a ti, deja de llorar eso no le queda bien a mi sobrino.

— Tienes razón debo estar tranquila por mi bebe — Se secó las lágrimas — Vamos a la cocina que ya muero de hambre.

— Como sigas comiendo así muy pronto vas a rodar — Soltó una carcajada.

— Cállate, eres un odioso Hakudoshi — Hizo un gracioso puchero.

.

.

Llegaron a su destino y Kazumi le dio algunas golosinas para que comiera mientras estaba la comida.

La cena transcurrió divertida, Rin y Hakudoshi reían y bromeaban mientras Sesshomaru sólo los ignoraba. Cuando terminaron de cenar y despidieron a Hakudoshi, ella se disponía a subir a su habitación, pero una voz fría la apartó de esa idea.

— Rin, necesito hablar contigo, vamos a mi habitación.

— ¿A su habitación? Sonaba nerviosa.

Sesshomaru la miró por encima del hombro — Sí, ¿Hay algún problema? — Cuestionó.

— No, claro que no — Se apresuró a responder. Pero claro que lo había, cada vez que estaba a solas con él, lo único que quería era revivir lo sucedido aquella noche, pero jamás se lo diría abiertamente, ella no era una ofrecida como Kagura.

— Bien, entonces sígueme — Comenzó a caminar.

Subieron las escaleras y el ambarino abrió las puertas de la hermosa estancia, ella solo había estado una vez allí, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de observarla detalladamente, era enorme, mucho más que su habitación, decorada con lujo y buen gusto, no pudo evitar mirar todo embelesada y eso le causó gracia a su acompañante.

— Dime Rin — Habló sacándola de su ensoñación — Cuando quieras saber algo de mí, ¿No sería mejor que me lo preguntaras directamente? — Interrogó.

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeó rápidamente varias veces, con semblante confundido.

Sesshomaru resopló calladamente — Tu conversación con Hakudoshi — Aclaró.

— ¿Có..cómo lo sabes? — Lo miró asustada.

— No balbuces, sabes que me desagrada — Le recordó.

— Perdón, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta — En su voz se notaba ansiedad.

— Por casualidad los escuché — Pronunció con desinterés.

— Oooh ya veo — Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Quieres saber algo más sobre ese tema?

La joven se sorprendió, le estaba dando la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre algo tan personal. Sólo atinó a asentir.

— ¿Quién es el tal Bankotsu? — Sesshomaru endureció las facciones e inmediatamente ella se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta — Disculpe, no...

— Es un tipejo de lo peor — Se apresuró a contestar, Rin lo miró expectante — Hace un par de años lo conocí en una reunión de la empresa, es un mafioso disfrazado de hombre de negocios, parece que está obsesionado en poseer todo lo mío y por eso se metió con Kagura.

— Ya veo — Apartó la mirada — Así que aún la considera suya después de todo — Pensó con amargura.

Esta reacción no pasó desapercibida para Sesshomaru — ¿Aún crees que la quiero?

Ella se sorprendió por aquella pregunta ¿Tan obvia era?.

— Deja de preocuparte, eso quedo en el pasado — Aseguró.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — Susurró.

Sesshomaru la abrazó, cuanto deseaba esa cercanía. Se separó y la tomó por el mentón asintiendo con la cabeza. Rin lo volvió a abrazar y le susurró un "gracias", se puso de puntitas y lo besó en los labios, él la tomo por la nuca para intensificar la caricia y apretó el agarre en su cintura.

La llevó hasta la cama y la empujó suavemente, hasta quedar acostados, la joven sentía su cara arder de lo roja que estaba, temblaba levemente y esto ocasionó que Sesshomaru se detuviera y la mirara interrogante.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Ssí — Se apresuró a responder — Es solo que estoy algo nerviosa.

— No pasará nada que no quieras — Le Aseguró.

Se veía tan tranquilo, hacía gala de todo su autocontrol, aunque por dentro moría de deseo, esa niña lo volvía loco.

— Yoo, sí quiero — Apartó la mirada avergonzada.

Él sonrió de medio lado — ¿Si quieres qué? — Interrogó con un tono sugerente.

— Que continúes — Lo miró decidida Y todo el autocontrol del joven se fue al demonio con aquellas palabras.

Besó sus labios con lujuria, mientras paseaba sus manos por los muslos, levantó la blusa, mientras contemplaba la piel de su vientre, era tan blanca y suave. Retiró su sostén para dejar al descubierto sus senos, se llevó uno a la boca, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro. Rin gemía ante aquel contacto y apretaba el agarre en su cuello. Su larga cabellera caía ambos lados de su cara, olía tan rico, su perfume era incitante. Trasladó su boca al otro seno de la joven y repitió la misma operación. Con un rápido movimiento retiró el pantalón al igual que la ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

Rin moría de vergüenza al verse así frente a él y más aún porque la contemplaba fijamente.

Se quitó su propia ropa quedando en igualdad de condición que ella, se acomodó entre sus piernas y le susurro al oído — Eres hermosa.

— Gra..gracias — Logró articular con dificultad, sentía que podrían cocinar en su cara de lo caliente que estaba por la vergüenza.

Por primera vez, se permitió tocar ese cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los dioses, posó su mano sobre el fuerte pecho y con movimientos temblorosos lo acaricio, besó su cuello y luego su boca. A él le estaba costando tanto controlar sus ganas, pero quería que ella perdiera el miedo, así que decidió le daría su tiempo.

La joven trasladó los besos a su mejilla y volvió a su boca, donde mordió con suavidad su labio inferior, esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero como siempre lo supo disimular. Comenzó a frotar su miembro ya erecto contra la intimidad de la joven, estaba tan húmeda.

— Por favor — La escucho susurrar.

— ¿Por favor qué? — La miró directamente a los ojos.

— Hazme el amor — Jadeó.

Sonrió divertido y comenzó a introducirse en ella lentamente, era tan estrecha y eso lo volvía loco. Rin gemía cada vez más fuerte al compás de los movimientos de Sesshomaru, paseó las manos por su espalda y cuando el primer orgasmo le llegó, lo rasguñaba frenéticamente, provocando en el ambarino, gemidos de placer.

Detuvo abruptamente sus movimientos ante la mirada de desconcierto de su compañera, la levantó de la cama y la coloco sobre sí.

Ella lo miraba confundida — No, no sé cómo hacerlo — Confesó avergonzada.

Él sin decir nada, la tomó por las caderas y la empezó a mover rítmicamente — Ahora hazlo tú — Ordenó.

Rin se movía apoyándose en los hombros masculinos, podía sentir dentro de su pequeña cavidad toda la extensión de su amado — ¿Así que eso era el placer?, sin duda algo maravilloso.

Sesshomaru la giró bruscamente dejándola de espaldas a él, la acomodó en sus cuatro, mientras volvía a penetrarla ahora con algo más de rudeza, aparentemente ya había perdido todo rastro de su autocontrol y su mirada lo delataba, aunque el resto de su rostro se mantuviese igual de frío.

Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, su cabello azabache se pegaba a su espalda, Sesshomaru lo apartó para poder besar su cuello, mientras sus movimientos se volvían mas rápidos y profundos, sentía que ya su clímax estaba cerca. Rin gemía sin control, le temblaban las rodillas y apretaba con fuerza las sabanas, arqueó la espalda cuando sintió su orgasmo, las deliciosas contracciones en su vientre. Él por su parte, sentía como su miembro era succionado por las contracciones en la cavidad femenina, terminó dentro de ella y la giró para acomodarla sobre su pecho. Aún sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y a Rin le costaba más normalizarla.

— Te amo Sesshomaru — Susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

Él la abrazo con más fuerza — Y yo a ti.


	7. Pequeños Malos Entendidos

Capitulo 7

Pequeños Malos Entendidos..

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Runiko Takahashi.

El primer trimestre del embarazo había terminado y Rin lo agradecía enormemente, ya los mareos habían desaparecido al igual que las náuseas y los vómitos, fueron remplazados por los antojos, los cambios de humor y los "antojos especiales" que Sesshomaru sabía satisfacer a la perfección.

— Ooh Kazumi, ya se mueve —Exclamó, mientras se veía en el espejo y tocaba su ahora no tan plano vientre.

— Jajaja sí y lo que le falta aún por crecer — La miró divertida.

— Ni me lo digas — Suspiró pesadamente — Me veré enorme y lo pesado que se pondrá, pero tú lo vales pequeño — Le sonrió a su vientre. Lo había olvidado, en la próxima consulta el doctor nos dirá el sexo del bebe, amplió su sonrisa.

— Que emoción mi niña, y ¿tú que quieres que sea?

— Un niño — Se apresuró a decir — Quiero que se parezca a Sesshomaru — Rió bobamente.

— Vaya, se nota que estás enamorada — Pronunció burlona — Pero pobre criatura, ser tan frío, insensible y gruñón.

— Kazumi — La reprendió — Bueno tal vez solo un poco — Volvió a reír y Kazumi se le unió.

— Me retiro Rin, debo organizar todo para el almuerzo, ah por cierto llamó la señora Isayoi, viene a visitarte en un rato.

— ¿En serio? — Sonrió enocionada — Que bueno.

Kazumi negó con la cabeza — Ay Rin, eres como una niña pequeña.

La aludida le sacó cómicamente la lengua provocando carcajadas en la mayor.

.

.

Poco antes del almuerzo llego Isayoi, Rin la esperaba en la sala.

— Querida Rin, ¿cómo estás? y ¿cómo está el bebé? — Sonrió con dulzura.

— Hola Isayoi — La abrazó — Muy muy bien — Recalcó — y ¿Donde está Inuyasha?

— Se fue de "reunión de negocios" con tu marido — Dijo en tono cansado — Ese par parecen perros y gatos.

Rin rió ante aquel comentario, era cierto, pero en el fondo se querían mucho, de eso estaba segura.

— Señoras la mesa está servida — Les avisó una empleada.

— Gracias Kaoru —Le sonrió Rin.

— Permiso.

— Oye Rin, ¿No te gustaría que fuésemos de compras?

— ¿De compras? — Inquirió algo confundida.

— Claro — Asintió con obviedad — ¿O es que le has comprado todo a mi nieto?, Y ¿para ti?, vas a necesitar ropa adecuada para cuando te crezca el vientre.

— Es cierto, no lo había pensado, gracias por apoyarme siempre — Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— Para eso estoy, apresúrate a terminar tu comida para que vayamos al centro comercial — La apremió.

— Siii — Asintió emocionada, a lo cual la mayor solo sonrió — Llamaré a Sesshomaru para avisarle.

.

.

Llego a su habitación, tomo el teléfono y marcó.

— Aló — Le contestó una voz fría, que conocía a la perfección y que le erizaba la piel.

— Hola ¿Cómo estas?

— Bien — Fue su seca respuesta.

— ¿Te estoy molestando?, porque si es así llamo luego y...

— Rin — La cortó — Tú nunca me molestas — Aseguró sin variar su tono.

La joven pensó que el corazón se le iba a detener, ante aquella declaración. Condenado Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo podía desarmarla con unas simples palabras?

— Yoo, te lo agradezco — Usó ese tono infantil que tanto le gustaba a él, (aunque ella lo desconocía).

— ¿Pasó algo?

— ¿Eh? — Estaba tan sumida en su ensoñación, que se le había olvidado por completo el motivo de la llamada — Ah sí, es que Izayoi está aquí y me invitó al centro comercial para comprarle cosas al bebé y te quise avisar para que supieras.

— Llévate a Jaken — Ordenó.

— Sí, hasta la noche — No obtuvo más respuesta y cerró la llamada.

.

.

.

Llegaron a las grandes y lujosas tiendas, todo era tan hermoso, Izayoi quería comprar la tienda entera según Rin.

— Pero, ¿no es demasiado? — Replicó la morena — Debe costar una fortuna.

— Querida, ¿No te has dado cuenta que el dinero no es problema para nosotros?, en especial para tu marido — La cuestionó.

— Tienes razón — Agachó la cabeza apenada.

— ¿Qué te sucede? te noto bastante triste.

— Cuando llamé a Sesshomaru, me trató raro — Sentía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar.

— ¿No me digas que fue grosero contigo? — Se alarmó.

— No — Negó con la cabeza — Fue muy frío, más de lo normal —Tal vez ya se aburrió de una chiquilla huérfana como yo — Se dijo con pesar.

— Él tiene un carácter muy especial, además de que esas reuniones son estresantes — Hizo un mohín.

— Me lo puedo imaginar — Pronunció con desgano.

— Mejor olvídate de eso y vamos a seguir buscando cosas para mi nieto, verás que cuando llegues a casa todo estará bien con él — Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella solo asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

.

.

.

Se les pasó el tiempo volando y Sesshomaru ya había llegado a la mansión y su molestia iba en aumento al ver que Rin no llegaba y no podía comunicarse con ella, porque no tenía celular, hizo una nota mental debía comprarle uno.

Cuando llegaron las mujeres inundaron la sala con paquetes. El ambarino estaba con el ceño fruncido y eso solo podía significar problemas para Rin.

— No la regañes Sesshomaru — Se aventuró a pedir la mayor — Fue mi idea ir de compras y olvidé mi celular te pido una disculpa.

— Ya lo noté — Le mostró el celular que sostenía en su mano, para luego extendérdeselo.

Ella rio nerviosa — Gracias — Lo tomó.

— Rin ya es tarde — Esa era una forma sutil de decirle a Izayoi que se largara.

Ella entendió el mensaje y se despidió lo mas rápido posible.

.

Sin mediar palabras el dueño de la mansión se retiró a su habitación.

Kazumi se acercó a Rin para ayudarle con los paquetes — Los mandaré a llevar a tu antigua habitación.

— ¿Está furioso cierto? — Preguntó asustada.

— Estaba muy preocupado, porque tardabas y no podía comunicarse contigo.

— Ya veo — Musitó triste — Me voy a descansar, hasta mañana..

— Hasta mañana mi niña .

Cuando abrió la puerta lo vio saliendo del baño, la miró con indiferencia y ella volvió a sentir el molesto nudo en la garganta y las ganas de llorar.

— Sesshomaru, discúlpame no era mi intención preocuparte, no se volverá a repetir — Aseguró con la voz rota.

El seguía callado, pero ahora la miraba con un enojo nada disimulado.

— Bien — Arrastró la palabra. Apartó la mirada de ella y Rin no pudo controlar más su llanto.

— Te arrepientes, es eso ¿Cierto?, claro que lo es — Se dijo más para sí misma.

— ¿Qué? — Enarco una ceja —¿De que estás hablando?

Rin ignoraba sus preguntas y cada vez hipaba más fuerte, presa del inconsolable llanto —Solo soy una simple huérfana, le doy asco, él lo dijo — Estaba entrando en un ataque de histeria.

— Rin, mírame — Le ordenó, mientras la sujetaba suavemente por los hombros, pero ella trataba de alejarse — Basta Rin — Habló más fuerte, su tono había ganado varios grados de enojo.

La morena levantó la cabeza y lo miró con cara de profunda tristeza — Es por eso ¿verdad? — Insistió.

— ¿No digas tonterías — Espetó — Te dije claramente quien eres y el lugar que ocupas, no me gusta repetirme.

— Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan distante conmigo? — Sollozó.

— La reunión se complicó y tardaste demasiado — Fue toda su respuesta.

— Discúlpame, estaba pensando bobadas — Escondió su cara en el pecho masculino.

Él la miró interrogante.

— Bueno pensé que no estabas feliz conmigo, al fin y al cabo, soy una chiquilla y tú el gran Sesshomaru Taisho y puedes tener todas las mujeres que desees — Su voz se volvió un susurro.

El ambarino frunció el ceño — Pero yo solo te amo a ti — Confesó.

Rin abrió sus ojos al máximo — ¿Me amas?, ¿es cierto eso?

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— Aaaaahhhh —Gritó emocionada, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Sesshomaru la miraba con una ceja enarcada, ¿Cómo su mujer podía pasar del llanto a la alegría en menos de un minuto? ¿sería por el embarazo? esperaba que así fuera.

Ella lo miró por un instante — Yo también te amo — Lo besó y todo su enojo se fue de golpe, esa chiquilla tenía el don de calmar su mal carácter, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Se separó y le sonrió — Compramos muchas cosas lindas, mañana te las mostraré, ahorita tengo algo de sueño — Se le cerraban solos los parpados.

—Ya lo noté — En su voz había un tono de sarcasmo, algo muy impropio en él — Descansa.

— Ven, sabes que me siento más segura en tus brazos — Confesó sonrojada.

Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado, sin que ella lo notara y cumplió su deseo de dormir a su lado.

.

.

.

La noticia del embarazo de Rin ya había llegado a oídos de Kagura al igual que a los de Bankotsu.

La mujer estaba histérica gritaba y maldecía en su habitación, mientras rompía todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

— Kagura — Habló una voz masculina a sus espaldas — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿te has vuelto loca?

— Papá — Se lanzó a sus brazos — Sesshomaru va a tener un hijo con la mocosa.

— Ya lo sé — Su tono era molesto.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos? — Inquirió furiosa.

— Estoy pensando como deshacernos de ella y su hijo — Sonrió de forma siniestra — No podemos perder la fortuna Taisho, mi querida niña.

Ella también sonrió en respuesta.

.

.

— Así que Taisho va a ser papá, que ternura, ¿no lo crees Koga?

— Jajaja sí señor.

— Creo que debo llamarlo para felicitarlo — Se acarició el mentón.

.

Sonó el celular de Sesshomaru — Aló.

—¿Cómo estás mi querido amigo? — Inquirió burlón.

— ¿Qué haces llamándome desgraciado? — Siseó.

— Oh vamos, ¿No me digas que aún me guardas rencor por lo de Kagura? deberías agradecerme que evite que cometieras el error de casarte con ella — Rió.

— No tengo nada que hablar de esa zorra — Escupió con desdén — Ahora dime que quieres o no me hagas perder el tiempo.

— Jajaja, tan impaciente como siempre, sólo era para felicitarte por tu futuro hijo y por cierto tu esposa es hermosa.

—Te acercas a ella y te mato — Amenazó.

— Jajaja, no me digas que temes que te vuelva a pasar lo de Kagura.

— Jhump, Rin no es una cualquiera como ella y no se metería con un gusano como tú — Aseguró Cerrando la llamada.

— Eso lo veremos imbécil — Sonrió de forma maliciosa.

.

.

.

— Señora Rin, señora Rin, tiene una llamada — Le entregó el teléfono.

— Gracias Kaoru.

— Aló.

— Hola mocosa, ¿Cómo te trata tu nueva vida de casada y de futura madre?

— ¿Perdón? ¿quién habla?

— Una muy buena amiga de Sesshomaru, Kagura, supongo sabes quién soy — Río burlona.

— Por supuesto…la "ex" de mi marido y la que lo traicionó con otro — Escupió con desdén.

— Ooh, ya veo que estas bien informada — Volvió a reír — Claro la parte que aún te falta saber, es que Sesshomaru me sigue amando y deseando, aunque se revuelque contigo, fuiste muy lista al embarazarte para atraparlo, pero ni eso te va a funcionar, ya lo veras — Aseguró.

Rin apretaba furiosa la mandíbula — Dudo que mi marido quiera volver a tocar a una zorra como tú — Espetó.

— Jajaja, eso lo veremos mocosa — Colgó.

.

.

Rin, caminaba por su habitación como león enjaulado, mascullando cuanto insulto viniera a su mente. Tomó el teléfono y llamo a su marido.

— Dime — Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— Deberías controlar mejor a las zorras de tus "amiguitas", si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por lo menos por tu hijo — Pronunció indignada.

— ¿Rin? ¿Qué te sucede? — Preguntó totalmente desconcertado, pero ya ella había cerrado.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chiquilla? ya mismo voy a arreglar cuentas con ella — Salió a paso rápido de su oficina.

.

.

La joven no sabía porque había actuado así, ¿cómo se le ocurría tratar de esa forma a Sesshomaru? de seguro estaba furioso, debía huir de allí hasta que se le pasara el enojo, tal vez un par de años serían suficientes.

— No, no ¿que hare? — Se cuestionó desesperada.

— Explicarme que rayos te pasa, sería una buena opción.

Rin se congeló la aquella visión, aquel imponente hombre se acercaba a ella a paso lento y la miraba de una forma tan fría que le daba terror.

— Pero él no le haría daño ¿cierto?

— Habla RinRin — Ordenó.

La joven dio un respingo al escuchar el tono grave con que le hablaba, entonces recordó que debía estar enojada y se armó de valor. Frunció el ceño y lo miró molesta, eso era nuevo para Sesshomaru.

— Me llamó la tal Kagura, para decirme que aún te acuestas con ella, que no soy suficiente para ti y que me embarasé a propósito, para que te quedaras conmigo — Tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate por la furia y apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo — Maldita zorra — Masculló. Estas palabras sí que lo sorprendieron, pero le agradaba esa faceta dominante de Rin — Quiero que la pongas en su lugar — Exigió encarnándolo.

— ¿Me estás dando una orden? — Fingió molestia — Tu insolencia no conoce límites.

Rin sintió empequeñecer ante estas palabras, se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho.

— Perdón, yo no quise ofenderte — Musitó apenada.

El ambarino se le acercó y la tomó por la barbilla, ella se estremeció ante el contacto — No te preocupes, me encargare de hacerle pagar a esa mujer — Aseguró.

— Gracias — Estaba perdida en sus ojos dorados — Yo no sé cómo disculparme, estoy realmente apenada.

— Te voy a castigar por tu insolencia — Susurró contra sus labios.

— Cómo dices? — Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero él le sonrió divertido y le hablo al oído.

— Que te castigaré toda la noche — Usó un tono tan sensual, que Rin sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

.

.

Amaneció toda adolorida por el "castigo" que le había impuesto su marido. — Sesshomaru puede ser tan apasionado cuando se lo propone — Se sonrojó.

No sabía por qué había llegado a pensar que él le haría daño, nunca la había golpeado o intentado hacerlo, se sentía tonta ante aquel pensamiento.

— Muy bien bebé, hora de levantarse — Se acarició su ya más crecido vientre — Tu papá ya se fue y ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros — Pronunció melancólica.

— ¿Eso crees? — La miró desde la puerta del baño.

Rin palideció, siempre la atrapaba hablando sola, era vergonzoso.

— Buenos días Sesshomaru — Le regaló una linda sonrisa.

Él se acercó y la besó en los labios — Tengo algo para ti — De su armario sacó una cajita, adornada con un lindo moño rojo, Rin se apresuró a tomarla.

— Gracias — Quedó impresionada por su contenido, un finísimo celular uno de los más costosos del mercado — No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado.

— ¿Te gusta? — La cuestionó.

— Por supuesto.

— Entonces es tuyo — Respondió con simpleza.

— Yo nunca he tenido un celular antes y ni siquiera hubiese soñado en tener uno como este, prometo cuidarlo muchísimo.

Él asintió.

— Sabes, estuve en ese orfanato desde los 5 años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito — Bajó la mirada y su semblante se tornó triste — He vivido con muchas limitaciones económicas desde entonces, te lo digo para que entiendas porque reacciono así ante tus regalos costosos.

Sesshomaru la miraba serio, pero aquella declaración le había dolido como si fuese propia — Es mejor que te acostumbres, porque siempre procurare darte lo mejor.

Lo dicho ese hombre la desarmaba con un par de palabras, lo abrazó con fuerza y él le correspondió.

— Baja a desayunar, ya debo irme a la empresa.

— Está bien — Lo besó tiernamente y lo vio desaparecer por el largo pasillo camino a las escaleras.

.

.

Holaaa, agradezco mucho sus lindos comentarios y sus lecturas, espero les guste este capi, hasta el proximo.

besitos.


	8. El cumpleaños de Sesshomaru (Nac:Ichiro)

Capitulo 8

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

El cumpleaños de Sesshomaru y el nacimiento de Ichiro.

— Buenos días Kazumi — Rin sonreía más de lo normal.

— Buenos días, y ¿A qué debemos tan buen humor? — Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

— Sesshomaru me regaló esto — Le mostró su celular.

Kazumi abrió los ojos sorprendida — Está realmente lindo Rin, sin duda el señor te quiere mucho.

La joven rió ante su comentario — Eso creo Kazumi, v amos a bajar a comer, morimos de hambre — Dijo de forma dramática. La mayor sólo rió ante la escena.

.

.

Sesshomaru iba llegando a su oficina cuando lo intercepto Hakudoshi.

— Hola querido amigo, ayer te desapareciste temprano, no me digas que extrañabas mucho a Rin — Le guiñó un ojo.

El aludido lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y entró a su oficina seguido por su amigo.

— Kagura la llamó y Rin se puso como loca — Confesó.

Hakudoshi se puso serio de golpe — Maldita, esa mujer es un fastidio.

Sesshomaru asintió — La pondré en su lugar.

— Me parece bien — Concedió.

— Me llamo Bankotsu.

— ¿Que? — Preguntó enojándose aún más.

— Me habló del bebé y de Rin.

— ¿Te amenazó? — Lo miró preocupado.

— No directamente, pero sé que debo tener cuidado.

— Es mejor que le contrates escoltas a Rin — Sugirió.

— Sí, eso pienso hacer.

.

.

.

— Sabes Kazumi ayer me llamó Kagura.

En el rostro de la mayor se podía ver un marcado enojo… —Y ¿Qué quería esa mujer? — Su tono era ácido, se notaba el odio que sentía por Kagura.

— Molestarme y vaya que lo logró, por su culpa me enoje con Sesshomaru, pero por suerte todo se solucionó — Se apresuró a aclarar.

— Rin, no le hagas caso a las intrigas de esa mujer, está dolida porque el señor ya no la quiere y te prefiere a ti.

La brisa revolvió el largo cabello de la joven, se encontraban sentadas en una silla el jardín.

— La quiso mucho?— Preguntó mirando el horizonte.

— No te atormentes con eso, es parte del pasado — Aseguró.

— Sólo respóndeme, por favor — Seguía sin mirarla.

Kazumi resoplo — Sí — Miró a Rin y pudo notar su tristeza.

— ¿Sufrió mucho cuando lo engañó? — Volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué insistes en preguntar esas cosas? eso es pasado, ahora tu eres su presente.

— Sólo tengo curiosidad — Fingió una sonrisa.

— Nunca lo había visto tan triste, ni siquiera cuando su madre se fue — Confesó — Bebió durante semanas.

— Ya veo — Musitó — Debo irme, recordé que tengo algo que hacer — Mintió.

Kazumi intento detenerla, pero ya se había marchado.

.

Rin no podía contener su llanto, a pesar de que Sesshomaru le había dicho que la amaba y que no quería volver a tener nada con aquella mujer, ella simplemente no podía convencerse.

— Nunca me va a amar como a ella — Se dijo convencida — Tal vez todo esto lo hace solo por ti bebé, para que tú si tengas la familia que él no tuvo, por la separación de sus padres.

Lloró toda la tarde hasta quedarse dormida, no había querido ir a la habitación que compartía con Sesshomaru, se quedó en la que ella usaba antes y que ahora ocupaba todo lo comprado para su bebé.

Cuando Sesshomaru llego a la mansión, Kazumi lo detuvo.

— Buenas noches señor, necesito hablar con usted.

— Vamos a mi despacho.

.

La mayor le contó la conversación que había tenido con Rin y el solo fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está?

— En su antigua habitación, ni siquiera ha bajado a cenar.

.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado, ella estaba dormida aún, se veía tan frágil. Tocó sus mejillas, sintiendo los rastros de las lágrimas y eso solo incremento su enojo.

Aquel leve contacto hizo que despertara, algo adormilada le sonrió.

— Buenas noches Sesshomaru, ¿Como estas? — No obtuvo respuesta, se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente — ¿Sucede algo? — Se aventuró a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué sigues dudando de mí? — Inquirió.

Esta pregunta sorprendió a Rin, no se la esperaba, pero pronto cayó en cuenta que seguramente Kazumi le había contado lo ocurrido.

— Responde — Se estaba impacientando.

— No, no dudo, lo pregunté por curiosidad — Respondió realmente nerviosa.

— ¿Acaso me crees idiota? — Siseó.

Rin tragó con dificultad, ahora sí que lo había hecho enojar.

— Claro que no — Rompió en llanto — Tú la amabas, la amabas de verdad y planeaste una boda con ilusión y querías tu futuro con ella y... — El llanto no le permitió seguir hablando.

Sesshomaru contaba mentalmente hasta 10 para no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba — Sin duda solo tienes quince años y no entiendes nada de la vida, piensa lo que quieras — Sonó fastidiado. Se giró para marcharse, pero unas pequeñas lo tomaron por el brazo impidiendo su avance.

— No es que dude de ti, es que te veo tan perfecto y no puedo imaginar que sientas amor por alguien como yo, eres demasiado para mí — Tenía la cabeza baja y temblaba levemente a causa del llanto.

Él se giró para quedar frente a ella — Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿Es que no entiendes que me tienes loco chiquilla tonta?.

Rin lo miró sorprendida, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

— Te amo — Se lanzó a sus brazos y se pegó cual garrapata.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa — ¿Acaso el castigo de anoche no fue suficiente?

Rin se sonrojó ante aquel comentario — Puedes castigarme así cuando tú quieras — Pronunció, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Con su dedo índice contorneo, él los labios femeninos — Me complace saberlo, ahora baja a cenar.

Ella se desinfló al instante e hizo un gracioso puchero — Pero...

Él la miró duramente, sabiendo que no daría su brazo a torcer.

— Está bien, ya voy — Aceptó resignada — Pero cenaras conmigo.

El ambarino asintió.

.

.

.

Rin tenía una idea rondando en su mente, desde el día anterior.

Quería demostrarle a Sesshomaru que confiaba en él y de paso poner en su lugar a Kagura y a quien se atreviera a ofenderla. Estaba decidida a hacerlo y también a demostrarle que podía ser toda una mujer en la intimidad, esta última idea la ponía bastante nerviosa. Salió del baño con mirada decidida, ese mismo día iniciaría su cambio de actitud.

Se quedó ensimismada contemplando a Sesshomaru que estaba terminando de vestirse, ese hombre era perfecto, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo. Sintió un calor recorrerla al pensar en esto último. —Basta Rin — Se reprendió mentalmente.

— Sucede algo? — Preguntó a la joven, al verse observado tan insistentemente.

— ¿Eh? sí, es que quiero ir al centro comercial y quería saber si Jaken me puede llevar.

Se quedó callado por un momento, aunque a Rin le pareció un siglo.

— Está bien — Concedió al final.

— GRACIASSSS — Lo abrazó y beso, estaba feliz, sin duda a veces parecía una niña de 5 años.

.

.

Luego del almuerzo Rin se dispuso a salir, Jaken la esperaba en la entrada.

— Nos vemos Kazumi — La abrazó.

— Cuídate mucho mi niña.

Ella asintió — No tardaré, te lo prometo.

.

.

Había pasado toda la tarde comprando — Oh rayos, ya es muy tarde, debo volver rápido.

Se sentía satisfecha había comprado algunas cosas para su bebé y mucha ropa interior y pijamas provocativos, esa misma noche quería poner en práctica su plan de seducción. Había buscado mucha información en internet y ya tenía un par de ideas, prefirió hacerlo así, porque le daba demasiada vergüenza preguntarle sobre ese tema a Kazumi o Izayoi.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que tropezó con un hombre, provocando que cayeran varios paquetes al piso.

— Lo siento — Se apresuró a disculparse.

— No se preocupe, la culpa fue mía — Él le ayudo a recoger los paquetes.

— Gracias — Sonrió.

Se permitió observar al desconocido, era alto, moreno de cabello largo azulado.

— De nada señora Taisho — Imitó su gesto.

— ¿Me conoce? — Lo miró con sorpresa.

— Claro ¿quién no conocería a la bella esposa de Sesshomaru? — Oh, pero que modales los míos, no me he presentado soy Bankotsu Miyake.

Rin se congeló, aquel era el hombre con el que Kagura había engañado a Sesshomaru y era alguien muy peligroso según le había dicho su marido.

— Mucho gusto — Trató de sonar natural — Debo retirarme, permiso.

El moreno la vio alejarse y esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

.

.

La joven caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el auto, estaba pálida como un fantasma y su corazón palpitaba acelerado.

— ¿Le sucede algo? — Preguntó Jaken, al verla en ese estado.

— No — Negó rápidamente — Sólo estoy cansada, vámonos por favor.

— Sí señora.

.

.

Cuando iba llegando a la mansión sonó su celular.

— Aló.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Voy llegando a la mansión y tú?

— También.

Sesshomaru estaba esperándola afuera de la mansión, con su semblante estoico de siempre, ella caminó con rapidez hasta él y lo abrazo, él la miró y supo que algo andaba mal.

— Que sucede? — Interrogó.

— Conocí a Bankotsu en el centro comercial — Susurró.

El ambarino hizo una mueca visible de desagrado — ¿Te hizo algo? — Su voz destilaba ira.

— No, sólo me dijo quién era y sabia mi nombre y que soy tu esposa, ese hombre me dio escalofríos — Confesó.

Sesshomaru la volvió a abrazar — Me aseguraré que no se vuelva a acercar a ti. Maldito Bankotsu ¿Qué es lo que pretende?.

Tomó su celular — Hakudoshi, contrata a los de la agencia de seguridad de la que me hablaste.

— ¿Seguridad? — Se asustó Rin.

— Sí, es por tú bien.

— Pero, ¿No es un poco exagerado?

— No está en discusión — Frunció el ceño.

— Está bien — Suspiró resignada.

.

.

Rin se apresuró a terminar su cena para dirigirse a su habitación y arreglarse para la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.  
Decidió usar una bata negra de escote en v que le cubría apenas sus senos y llegaba un poco mas abajo de su trasero, tenía un lindo moño rosa debajo de sus senos, se veia hermosa. Soltó su cabello y lo cepilló.

Escuchó los pasos de Sesshomaru acercándose a la habitación y cuando supo que entró se apresuró a salir con paso lento quedando frente a él a una corta distancia.  
Sesshomaru quedó hecho una estatua al verla así, sentía su sangre hervir y quiso saltar sobre ella como un animal, romperle la ropa y hacércelo toda la noche, pero guardó la compostura. Rin lo miraba con picardía, se acostó en la cama y lo llamó, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo índice.

— ¿Esa niña lo estaba probocando? sonrío internamente, no sabía las consecuencias de hacerle eso a él.  
Caminó rápidamente hasta ella y se posicionó sobre su cuerpo, la miró con lujuria nada disimulada y el deseo de Rin aumentó.

— Así que quieres seducirme — Le susurró al oido.

Ella asintio — ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? — Le sonrió con inocencia.

— Me estas volviendo loco chiquilla — Confesó, antes de atacar sus labios.

Aquella noche Sesshomaru le enseño a Rin que no se proboca a Sesshomaru Taisho, sin pagar las consecuencias y él aprendió que su tierna niña podía llegar a ser una mujer muy apasionada en la cama y a él le encantaba esa idea.

.

.

Rin abría los ojos con pereza en la enorme habitación, el viento se colaba por la ventana y removía las cortinas, ya estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo y cada vez se cansaba con mayor facilidad, su vientre realmente era pesado, respiró con pereza

— Buenos días Ichiro — Saludó con una palmadita al hijo que reposaba en su vientre, (ya le habían confirmado que era un varón y ella no podía estar más feliz por eso).

— Rin — La llamó Kazumi entrando a su habitación — Vaya que estas muy dormilona, ya son las 9 de la mañana.

— QUEEE? — Gritó asustada — ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto? y ¿Sesshomaru dónde está?

— Riin, me vas a dejar sorda — La reprendió — El señor se fue temprano y supongo no te quiso despertar.

— No es justo yo me quería despedir de él — Hizo un puchero y Kazumi rió.

— Ya lo veras en la noche — Acarició su cabeza — Ahora debes prepararte, porque la señora Izayoi y el joven Inuyasha vendrán a visitarte, me imagino que para hablar del cumpleaños del señor que es dentro de una semana.

— ¿Una semana? — Preguntó escandalizada — Yo ni siquiera lo sabía, ¿Como no se me ocurrió preguntarle? — Se cuestionó avergonzada.

— Bueno eso ya no importa — Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia — Ahora date prisa porque pronto estarán aquí.

Rin asintió y se fue a bañar.

.

— Hola Izayoi, Inuyasha un gusto verlos — Los abrazó.

— Hola mi querida Rin, ¿Cómo estás? veo que mi nieto está creciendo mucho — Sonrió.

— Así es, me duele horrible la espalda, ya quiero que nazca — Confesó frotándose el vientre.

— Jajaja yo tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer a mi sobrino — Agregó Inuyasha riendo — Ojalá tenga tu carácter y no el del pesado de mi hermano.

Izayoi le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza — Oye mamá ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Le reprochó tocándose con la mano.

Rin rió ante tal escena, Izayoi sólo roló los ojos.

— Bien, concentrémonos en el cumpleaños de mi hijastro — Pidió — A él no le gusta celebrarlo, pero como ahora estas tú, creímos que desearías darle la sorpresa.

Rin asintió enérgicamente — Me encanta la idea, yo me encargo de convencerlo — Prometió decidida.

Sus acompañantes asintieron — Pongamos manos a la obra — Agregó Izayoi.

.

.

Cuando llegó Sesshomaru, Rin lo estaba esperando en la habitación con una gran sonrisa, se sentía muy cansada, así que no lo espero en la sala como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

— Buenas noches — Pronunció en su tono habitual.

Rin amplio más su sonrisa — Buenas noches, tengo algo importante que decirte. Él la miró dándole a entender que tenía su atención — Sé que no te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero este año quiero que sea distinto, quiero organizarte una fiesta con la ayuda de Izayoi e Inuyasha — Pronunció emocionada.

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada y se tensó, la joven lo miraba con insistencia, esperando su reacción.

— Tú misma lo has dicho, no me gusta celebrarlo.

— Pero este año estoy contigo y pensé... — No quiso continuar.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver claramente su tristeza, como odiaba verla así, no quería decirle que odiaba su cumpleaños porque fue en esa fecha que descubrió que el matrimonio de sus padres era una farsa y que se forzaban a estar juntos sólo por él. Pero ahora es distinto, ahora estaba ella, la persona que amaba y que iba a darle un hijo.

Ni siquiera Kagura se había tomado esa molestia, sólo cenaban y luego tenian sexo.

— Rin — La llamó.

— ¿Si? — Respondió con tristeza.

— Has lo que quieras.

— ¿Enserio?, gracias Sesshomaru, te prometo que te va a gustar — No cabía en su pecho tanta alegría — Llamaré a Izayoi para contarle.

Él solo asintió. Que poder tan grande tenía esa mujer sobre él y era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta. — Rin, mí Rin — La observaba hablando feliz con Izayoi, ¿Con tan poco era feliz?, no lo podía entender.

— Listo — Tomó asiento a su lado en la cama — Mañana empezamos a organizarlo todo — Avisó — ¿No pensabas decirme lo de tu cumpleaños? — Cuestionó.

— Tenía pensado que fuésemos a cenar a un restaurante — Dijo con poco interés.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Esa fecha debe celebrarse en familia.

Él se sorprendió, ¿Ella hablando de familia siendo huérfana desde tan pequeña?

Como si le leyera los pensamientos continuó hablando — Cuando mis padres vivían, siempre celebrábamos mi cumpleaños con mis abuelos y amigos más cercanos y luego en el orfanato la señora Kykio se las arreglaba para celebrárnoslo a todos y yo me seguía sintiendo en familia.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron, él se había negado a ayudar a esos niños que tan necesitados estaban y ella se había sacrificado por ellos así había comenzado su relación.

— Quieres visitarlos? — Inquirió, tratando de mantener su porte estoico.

— Me gustaría mucho, pero luego del cumpleaños — Rió — Ichiro vamos a celebrarle la mejor fiesta a tu papá — Acarició su vientre y recibió una patadita, lo cual la hizo sonreír — Ya veo que estás de acuerdo.

El ambarino la observó en silencio — Duerme, te ves cansada.

Ella asintió y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Él la contemplaba, mientras se hacia la promesa de no volver a hacerla sufrir, ni permitir que le hicieran daño alguno.

.

.

Después de una semana de preparativos, llegó el día del cumpleaños de Sesshomaru. Ese día Rin no dejó que fuese a la empresa, quería consentirlo todo el día.

— Buenos días — Habló con voz melosa — Aquí te traigo tu desayuno, lo preparé yo misma, espero que te guste.

— Buenos días, gracias.

Rin dejó en la cama la mesilla con el desayuno y se acercó para besarlo —Feliz cumpleaños mi amor — Le sonrió coqueta.

Él correspondió con una minúscula sonrisa.

La joven se acercó a su mesita y saco una pequeña cajita azul — Toma, espero que te guste.

Él la tomo y la abrió, era un fino reloj — Gracias.

— ¿Te gusta? — Interrogó ansiosa.

Asintió con la cabeza.

— Qué bueno, me siento feliz por eso — Sonrió.

Él se colocó el reloj.

— Te queda muy lindo — Señaló.

Sesshomaru se levantó y la tomo entre sus brazos — Gracias, aunque también me gustaría otro tipo de regalo — Le confesó, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

La morena sonrió — Ese regalo te lo daré después de la fiesta — Le guiñó un ojo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos en un rato — Le dio un corto beso y se fue.

— Estaré ansioso por ese regalo — Aseguró.

.

.

Todo estaba decorado impecable, el salón adornado con el más exquisito gusto.

Rin se veía tan linda y Sesshomaru parecía un sueño. Al momento de su llegada al salón recibieron aplausos y felicitaciones de los presentes.

— Pero que guapo te ves Sesshomaru — Le sonrió Izayoi.

— Jhmp — Fue toda su respuesta.

— Feh, no le alimentes más el ego — Replicó Inuyasha.

Rin reía ante tal escena.

— Ooh, estas hermosa Rin— Izayoi juntaba las manos en forma soñadora.

Inuyasha asintió — Tienes mucha razón, se ve muy linda.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Inuyasha — Sonreía malicioso Hakudoshi.

Sesshomaru les lanzó una mirada asesina. Hakudoshi rio aún más.

— Felicidades querido amigo — Posó una mano sobre su hombro.

— Gracias, ven Rin salgamos al jardín — La tomó de la mano.

— Permiso — Sonrió ella.

.

Llegaron al balcón.

— ¿Te gusta la fiesta? — Se aventuró a preguntar.

— Sí, se nota que te esmeraste.

¿Aquello era un cumplido? Rin sonrió — Me alegro que mi fuerzo haya valido la pena.

Una voz femenina interrumpió su conversación.

— Buenas noches.

Ambos se giraron y quedaron de frente a Kagura, la joven la miraba con desprecio y Sesshomaru con profundo odio

— Pero que descortés soy, no te he felicitado Sesshomaru — Avanzó hasta él, ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Sesshomaru la apartó de sí en un rápido movimiento, que casi logra tirarla al piso, ella se sorprendió.

— No me toques — Espetó furioso.

— Que poco caballeroso eres Sesshomaru — Hizo un mohín.

— MI marido no tiene por qué ser caballeroso con alguien como tú — Siseó.

— Jajaja, pero que va a saber de caballerosidad una mocosa huérfana — Escupió con acidez.

— Prefiero ser eso, antes que una zorra ofrecida.

Rin se notaba furiosa y Sesshomaru se sentía orgulloso de ver reaccionar así a su niña.

— Maldita — Kagura levantó la mano para golpearla, pero Sesshomaru se interpuso tomándola del brazo y apartándola — ¿Ahora la vas a defender? si todos sabemos que te casaste con ella para darme celos — Sonrió triunfal.

— ¿Estás segura? — Inquirió burlona la joven, mientras se acariciaba su vientre — Lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenida, es más ni siquiera fuiste invitada.

— En eso se equivoca señora Taisho — Habló un hombre a sus espaldas — La invitación a los socios iba dirigida a ellos y sus familias y yo soy Naraku Matsudaira, padre de Kagura.

_ Ya veo — Contestó con frialdad — Entonces la próxima vez, debo ser más cuidadosa al escoger a los invitados, permiso — Se dirigió a su habitación, seguida por Sesshomaru.

Naraku hizo una notoria mueca de desagrado, mientras Kagura se fue furiosa de allí ante los comentarios y miradas de burla dirigidos a ella.

.

El ambarino rompió el silencio — No sabía que tenías ese carácter. .

— ¿Te molesto? — Sonó preocupada.

— Para nada, pero te puede hacer daño por el bebé.

Rin negó — Yo estoy bien, estamos bien — Recalcó — Es que esa mujer es de lo peor, es una ofrecida, la detesto — Apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche.

Sesshomaru la abrazo para que se calmara — Creo que deberías descansar — La tomó del mentón.

— Y ¿Dejarte solo con "esa"? — Escupió con veneno.

Él enarcó una ceja — ¿Aun desconfías de mí?

— No, pero estoy segura de que no perderá oportunidad para acercarse a ti y no quiero, tú eres solo mío — Declaró con resolución.

Todo aquello le parecía tan divertido a Sesshomaru, Rin parecía una pequeña fiera cuando se trataba de él — Solo tuyo — Concedió.

Lo besó con todo el deseo que tenía contenido y fue correspondida de igual forma.

El mayor se separó unos centímetros — Quiero mi regalo ya — Pidió demandante.

— ¿Pero y los invitados? — Cuestionó.

— Poco me importan.

La morena sonrió — ¿Entonces qué esperas? estoy ansiosa porque lo tomes — Se bajó el cierre del vestido lentamente, mientras Sesshomaru la veía con deseo.

.

.

Ella se removió inquieta entre las sábanas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó una voz monótona a su lado.

— No es nada, sólo me siento cansada y me duelen la espalda y la cintura, supongo que es normal , porque falta poco para que nazca — Pronunció encogiéndose de hombros.

Él la miró por el rabillodel ojo — ¿Quieres que me quede?

— No es necesario, estoy bien — Le sonrió.

.

Ya Rin estaba en el noveno mes de su embarazo y el bebé nacería en cualquier momento, estaba tan ansiosa como asustada, quería que naciera ya para poder verlo abrazarlo, le hacía tanta ilusión pero por otro lado sentía temor por todo lo que Isayoi le había contado del parto.

Se levantó con dificultad luego de que Sesshomaru se fuera, decidió tomar un baño para relajarse, se estaba secando con delicadeza el cabello, cuando sintió un líquido tibio escurrir por sus muslos. Sintió temor al instante, sabía lo que eso significaba por las explicaciones de Izayoi, se había roto la fuente y pronto su bebé nacería. La idea la alarmó, se cubrió con la bata de baño y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Kazumi.

— Dime Rin.

— Kazumi sube por favor, creo que rompí fuente — Pronunció con una voz visiblemente alterada.

La mayor se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar el grito de sorpresa — Enseguida subo — Casi corrió hasta llegar a la habitación, la encontró caminando de un lado para otro — Rin tienes que calmarte — Pidió dulcemente, mientras la tomaba de las manos.

— No puedo, estoy tan asustada.

— Es normal mi niña porque eres primeriza — La consoló suavemente — ¿Te duele por aquí? — Se señaló la parte baja del vientre.

Rin asintió — Y también la espalda.

— Le diré a Jaken que prepare el auto, vamos tienes que vestirte.

La joven asintió.

.

.

Para cuando llegaron al hospital ya las contracciones de Rin habían aumentado y le apretaba fuertemente la mano a Kazumi, cada vez que una la atacaba.

La mayor llamó a Sesshomaru y este no tardó mucho en llegar al hospita, estaba nervioso, pero no lo demostraba.

Izayoi, Inuyasha y Hakudoshi también se encontraban allí.

Sesshomaru vio una cara conocida acercarse a él, era el doctor que había atendido el embarazo de Rin.

— Felicidades señor Taisho, acaba de nacer su hijo, es un niño muy sano y fuerte.

— Gracias, ¿Cómo está Rin?

— Bien, aunque cansada, es una jovencita muy valiente a pesar de su edad y de ser primeriza — Sonrió — Ya la estamos trasladando a una habitación, le avisaré cuando este allí.

Sesshomaru asintió — Y ¿El bebé dónde está?

— En los cuneros, se lo llevaremos a la habitación de la señora cuando esté lista.

El ambarino volvió a agradecer y el doctor se retiró.

— Ni en estos momentos dejas de ser un tempano de hielo — Dijo burlón Inuyasha, Hakudoshi asintió.

— Déjalo en paz Inuyasha — Le reprendió Izayoi.

Sesshomaru no le hagas caso, muchas felicidades — Lo abrazó y sonrió con sinceridad.

— Nunca lo hago — Pronunció impasible — Te lo agradezco.

— Feh — Exclamó Inuyasha — felicidades idiota.

Sesshomaru solo asintió.

— Felicidades amigo — Hakudoshi puso la mano sobre su hombro.

— Gracias.

.

— Puede pasar señor Taisho.

El ambarino abrió la puerta y contempló la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Rin sostenía contra su regazo a un pequeño montoncito de sábanas, donde dormía tranquilamente el pequeño Ishiro. Sintió tantas emociones en su interior y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo se permitió sonreír con sinceridad.

De más está decir que Rin quedo embobada con esa sonrisa, era tan dulce y cálida.

Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente — Cómo te sientes?

— Algo cansada y adolorida pero bien — Sonrió — Mira — Extendió hasta sus brazos el pequeño bultito — Es idéntico a ti, es hermoso — Susurró.

Sesshomaru lo contempló ensimismado. Era tan blanco que parecía de algodón, sus cabellos plateado apenas visibles y los hermosos ojos dorados que tanto amaba Rin de su padre.

— Lo es — Le confirmo él, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo con tanta delicadeza como si temiera romperlo.

Tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Podemos pasar? — Se aventuró Izayoi.

Sesshomaru asintió y todos entraron, entre exclamaciones de felicidad con regalos para el recién nacido.


	9. El ingreso al instituto

Capitulo 9

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son, propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

El Ingreso al Instituto

Rin esperaba ansiosa a Sesshomaru, reuniendo todo el valor posible para encararlo y tratar de convencerlo que no podía estar ni un solo día mas sin entregarse a él. Ya eran 3 meses de abstinencia "obligada", ya que su marido no quería tocarla por temor a lastimarla luego del nacimiento de Ichiro y le pareció normal al principio, pero ya era ridículo.

Sesshomaru hizo su entrada como todas las noches para darle un corto beso en los labios, pero ella se apartó desconcertándolo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Inquirió estoico.

— Estoy cansada de tu actitud — Cruzó los brazos a modo de molestia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Hacía gala de toda su calma y esto sólo molestaba más a la joven.

— No te hagas el tonto — Espetó — Te necesito, te extraño tanto — Se sonrojó levemente, mientras se abanicaba la cara con la palma de la mano, para calmar el calor que sentía ante tal declaración.

Él enarcó una ceja, Rin nunca le hablaba de ese modo — Ya hablamos sobre ese tema — Sentenció.

La morena lo taladró con la mirada — Lo sé, pero fue hace un mes — Espetó alterándose más — Ya estoy bien por favor — Bajó los brazos y lo miro con súplica.

El ambarino acercó su rostro al de ella, quedando a solo centímetros de distancia de sus labios, provocando un escalofrió en su mujer — ¿Por favor qué?

— Hazme tuya "toda la noche" — Quiso agregar.

Sesshomaru, no podía explicar el torbellino de sensaciones que experimentaba en su interior, con aquellas simples palabras. Él, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho, doblegado por los deseos de una chiquilla de 15 años, era tan irónico. Rió para sus adentros ante tal revelación.

La besó con todo el deseo contenido durante esos tortuosos meses.

Ella correspondió gustosa y colocó las manos en su cuello, para asegurarse que no se alejara, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero él no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. La tomó por los muslos y la subió a la altura de su cintura, donde ya se notaba su excitación, la llevó hasta la cama y se sentó con ella sobre él, devoró su cuello sus senos, mientras la joven sólo podía gemir y sujetarse fuerte de su marido.

Aquella noche entró en ella una y otra vez hasta que el cansancio los dominó a ambos.

— Gracias Sesshomaru — Abrazó su fuerte pecho y recargó la cabeza en el.

— ¿Gracias por qué? — Le acariciaba su sedoso cabello, con olor a flores que tanto le gustaba.

— Por complacerme — Sonrió.

— No es algo que solo tu desearas — Declaró con poco interés.

— Aja, así que también me extrañaste — Lo acusó entre coqueta y divertida.

— Pensé que te lo había demostrado.

Ella asintió — Pronto será mi cumpleaños — Lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Deseas algo en especial? — Interrogó.

— Uuuhhmm — Colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla — Tenerte así de nuevo — Pronunció con tono sexy.

— No sabía que fueras tan pervertida — Respondió algo burlón.

— Tú me enseñaste a ser así, ¿recuerdas?.

Él la miró y luego asintió — No me desagrada en lo absoluto — Confesó.

La morena sonrió complacida.

.

.

Rin y Sesshomaru se encontraban en su despacho, ella jugaba con su cabello, mientras él ojeaba algunos papeles sobre su escritorio.

— Rin — La aludida levantó la mirada — Te inscribiré en un instituto, el lunes inicias — Informó.

La morena abrió los ojos al máximo y llevó sus manos a ambos lados de sus mejillas, mientras se levantaba súbitamente de la silla que ocupaba y corría a abrazar a su marido.

— Muchas gracias Sesshomaru — Se separó de él y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa — Y ¿A qué instituto iré?

— Al Shikon no Tama.

— ¿Quee? — Gritó sorprendida.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo — ¿No es de tu agrado? — Ahora la miró fijamente.

Rin sintió su cuerpo temblar ante aquella mirada que la escrutaba y no era una sensación para nada desagradable.

— No, es todo lo contrario, me encantaría ir y ¿a quien no?, es uno de los mejores del país, pero...

— ¿Pero? — La apremió.

— Tal vez me miren extraño, todos tienen mucho dinero — Explicó.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, odiaba cuando Rin se sentía menos por su antigua condición — Tú eres una Taisho — Le recordó con la voz más seria de lo normal.

— Lo sé — Suspiró — No me hagas caso — Sonrió — Que emoción, que emoción — Casi gritaba .

Sesshomaru relajó las facciones, le encantaba verla feliz.

— La hermana de Hakudoshi asiste a ese instituto y es de tu edad, pediré que te coloquen en su aula.

— Gracias — Volvió a abrazarlo con más emoción — Me encanta estudiar, lo extraño tanto — Confesó.

— Entonces ¿Por qué te negaste a tener un tutor?

— Porque me pareció exagerado — Declaró encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó sobre él con las piernas abiertas quedando frente a frente — Creo que debo agradecerte de forma más apropiada — Le susurró en el oído, mientras comenzaba un apasionado beso.

.

.

Aquella tarde estaba muy emocionada, irían de visita Izayoi e Inuyasha, al igual que Hakudoshi con su hermana Kanna, esto a petición de Sesshomaru para que las chicas se fuesen conociendo y en verdad se lo agradecía mucho, podía ser frío, celoso, controlador, pero con ella mostraba una faceta distinta y amaba que así fuese.

— Hola Rin — La saludó Hakudoshi con su característico humor burlón, mientras la abrazaba, parecía que su pasatiempo favorito era molestar a Sesshomaru, quien lo veía desde la comodidad de un sofá con una clara mueca de enojo, a lo cual él respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un saludo militar, que sólo acrecentó la mueca en el rostro de su amigo.

Rin sabia las intenciones de Hakudoshi y le causaba gracia que se comportaran como niños.

— Hola Hakudoshi — Saludó con el mismo entusiasmo.

— Mira ella es Kanna mi hermana — Le señaló a una chica blanca, de ojos negros y cabello plateado igual al de su hermano, era delgada y muy hermosa pero demasiado seria.

Rin la saludó con una gran sonrisa — Hola, bienvenida.

La chica asintió y le dijo gracias.

— Siempre he dicho que Kanna parece hermana de Sesshomaru, tienen ese mismo carácter de hielo — Pronunció rolando los ojos, a lo cual su hermana respondió dándole un codazo en las costillas.

— Oye — Se quejó adolorido, mientras pasaba su mano para calmar el dolor.

— Te lo tenías bien merecido — Intervino Sesshomaru.

Rin sólo rió.

— No le hagas caso Rin, lo que pasa es que mi hermano es demasiado "jovial" — Explicó con algo de burla — Yo soy sería simplemente, pero me da gusto conocerte, Ah por cierto, hola Sesshomaru.

— Hola Kanna.

— ¿Quieren pasar al jardín o esperar a que Izayoi e Inuyasha lleguen? — Inquirió Rin.

— Pasemos al jardín por favor — Pidió Kanna.

— Muy bien vamos.

.

.

Se encontraban sentados en los bancos que estaban distribuidos a lo largo y ancho del jardín. Rin tenía en brazos a Ichiro y Kanna se dedicaba a acariciarlo para hacerlo reír, cuando hicieron su aparición Izayoi y su hijo, este llevaba de la mano a una jovencita alta, delgada, de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate. Saludó a los presentes con una gran sonrisa, en especial a Kanna que era una de sus mejores amigas.

Inuyasha se apresuró a presentársela a Rin ya que era la única que no la conocía.

— Hola Rin, mira ella es mi novia Kagome, va en el mismo curso que Kanna, así que también será tu compañera y quise que la conocieras.

— Hola Inuyasha, muchas gracias — Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa — Un gusto en conocerte Kagome.

.

Las tres chicas se alejaron un poco del resto de los presentes, se les veía muy contentas, parecían amigas de toda la vida.

Izayoi cargaba al pequeño Ichiro, mientras reía con Kazumi y los tres varones hablaban sobre negocios.

— Sesshomaru — Lo llamó Hakudoshi con un tono serio bastante impropio en él — Ya tenemos las pruebas suficientes para que la policía encierre a Bankotsu por un largo tiempo.

— Bien, debemos actuar cuanto antes.

— ¿No te da temor que tome venganza? — Preguntó Inuyasha algo inquieto.

— Yo no le temo a ese desgraciado — Su tono era extremadamente molesto y tenía la nariz arrugada, en un gesto de desagrado.

— No lo digo por ti, sino por Rin y el bebé — Aclaró.

El ambarino relajó las facciones, pero no cambió su tono de voz — No permitiré que se les acerque, ya tienen escoltas y duplicaré la seguridad de ser necesario.

— ¿Entonces procedo? — Inquirió Hakudoshi.

— Sí.

.

Terminada la visita Rin se encontraba en la cocina con Kazumi, cuando su marido la llamo con su habitual tono frio.

— Rin, ven a mi despacho.

Se despido de Kazumi y lo siguió hasta llegar al lugar indicado, él entró en silencio y ella se limitó a seguirlo.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? — Interrogó algo preocupada, al ver su semblante más serio de lo normal.

— Reforzare la seguridad — Anunció.

— ¿Que? ¿por qué? — Se alarmó.

— Ya tenemos todas las pruebas en contra de Bankotsu y las entregaremos a la policía — Explicó.

— Pero eso es una buena noticia, no entiendo porque piensas reforzar la seguridad, si la policía lo atrapa no habrá más peligro — Exclamó algo confundida.

— No es así — Replico él — Entregaremos las pruebas y espero que lo atrapen enseguida, pero también cabe la posibilidad que se escape y sería muy peligroso, además tiene cómplices — Declaró esto en un tono de mayor molestia.

— ¿Cómplices? — Ahora sí que estaba asustada.

— Sí, Naraku es uno y contra él aún no tenemos nada.

"Naraku", recordaba perfectamente a ese tipo, a pesar de sólo haberlo visto una vez, se había creado una imagen muy negativa de él y como la cereza del pastel era el padre de Kagura.

— Lo recuerdo — Dijo más para sí misma — Se nota que él y Bankotsu son tal para cual — Escupió con desagrado — ¿Que es lo que quieren?

— Mi dinero.

— Típico de ese tipo de gente — Cada vez sonaba más molesta e indignada — Seguramente Kagura se te ofreció y se te metió por los ojos con el mismo propósito — Soltó esas palabras sin pensar, rápidamente se cubrió la boca con las manos e hizo un gesto de sorpresa — Yo...lo siento...n no quería decir eso — Bajó la cabeza apenada.

— No balbucees, sabes que me desagrada, y no tienes por qué disculparte, tal vez tengas razón.

Rin levantó la cara de golpe y lo miró fijamente para ver si estaba enojado o tal vez triste, pero su rostro solo reflejaba su frialdad habitual. Se maldijo internamente, tal vez sus palabras le habían causado dolor al recordarle lo ocurrido con el gran amor de su vida, porque, aunque todos le dijeran que Sesshomaru la quería más de lo que había querido a Kagura, ella simplemente no se convencía. Y fueron esos pensamientos los que hicieron que su cara se tornara triste y que él lo notara enseguida.

— ¿Que te sucede?

— ¿Eh? — Ella volvió de sus pensamientos de golpe — No es nada.

— No sabes mentir.

Le regalo una sonrisa forzada — Es enserio, sólo estoy algo preocupada por lo de ese par de delincuentes.

Él sabía perfectamente cuál era la causa de su repentina tristeza, el mencionar la relación con aquella mujer y seguramente pensaba que lo había hecho sentir mal con sus palabras, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad, aquello ya no le interesaba, así que decidió ignorarlo.

— No tienes porque, no permitiré que les pase nada ni a Ichiro ni a ti — Aseguró.

Rin le sonrió, no importaba su pasado con aquella mujer, sin duda su presente eran su hijo y ella y quería que así fuese siempre, sabía que la amaba, aunque fuese tan poco expresivo.

.

.

El día anterior de iniciar sus clases, le pidió a Sesshomaru que la llevara al orfanato para que los niños conocieran a Ichiro.

Él accedió a regañadientes, no le gustaba que Rin saliera por todo lo que estaba pasando con sus enemigos, pero no podía negarle nada cuando se lo pedía con tanta dulzura.

.

Llegaron en la mañana y todos los niños se abalanzaron sobre ella, abrazándola y mareándola con miles de preguntas. Sesshomaru los miraba con desaprobación, pero prefirió no decir nada y mantener una distancia prudente para observar a Rin y a su hijo.

— Esta hermoso tu hijo — Gritaba Sakura, dando saltitos alrededor de Rin, ella solo atinaba a reír a carcajadas.

— Ya has silencio — Le reprochó Shippo en tono serio — Vas a despertar a Ichiro.

— Lo siento Rin — Se excusó la pequeña.

— No te preocupes — Le acarició el cabello.

— Rin, ¿ Me permites cargarlo?

— Claro que si señora Kykio — Le entregó al pequeño, que hacia ruiditos y movía enérgicamente sus manitas.

— Es tan hermoso — Sonrió enternecida.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — Cuestionó Sakura — Es igual al señor Sesshomaru — Susurró bajito la niña, provocando risas en Rin y Kykio.

— Así que Sesshomaru te parece guapo ¿eh? — Pregunto divertida.

— Claro Rin, parece un príncipe, tienes mucha suerte — Le guiñó un ojo.

Rin rió nerviosa ante el comentario de la pequeña y se sonrojó levemente. — No sabes cuanta — Pensó.

— Rin, es hora de irnos — La interrumpió Sesshomaru, que estaba claramente fastidiado ante el parloteo incesante de los niños.

— Oh sí tienes razón, se me pasó el tiempo volando.

.

La joven se despidió de todos con la promesa de regresar pronto, sabía que Sesshomaru no se sentía cómodo allí y le agradecía infinitamente el que la hubiese acompañado, porque sabía que temía por su seguridad y la de Ichiro.

.

.

.

— Maldito Sesshomaru, no puedo creer que haya podido conseguir las pruebas en mi contra y que se las entregara a la policía, pero no le voy a dar el gusto de verme en la cárcel, antes de eso lo mato a él y a su estúpida familia — Vociferó Bankotsu —Koga, comunícate con Naraku, tenemos que planear nuestra venganza en contra del perro de Taisho — Siseó.

— Sí señor, enseguida.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana Rin se despertó muy temprano, le emocionaba tanto poder volver a estudiar, se sintió triste cuando se fue del orfanato, porque pensó que siendo Sesshomaru tan frío como era no le permitiría volver a estudiar, pero estaba feliz de haberse equivocado. Se bañó y colocó su uniforme, su marido la observaba en silencio desde la cama.

Le hervía la sangre al verla con aquel uniforme, que consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas estilo marinerito, con corbata roja y la falda roja de tablones a mitad de la pierna, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, le daban un toque inocente, pero a la vez sensual que a él le encantaba.

Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y la abrazó por la espalda, provocando que la joven diera un salto por el susto. La besó en el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Te queda bien el uniforme — La elogió.

Ella le sonrió de forma coqueta y se dio la vuelta para apresar sus labios en un beso demandante, él le correspondió enseguida y la tomó de las piernas, mientras la recostaba en la pared. Ella lo rodeó con estas alrededor de su cintura, mientras sujetaba fuerte su cuello.

— Voy a llegar tarde — Le susurró contra los labios, con la respiración agitada, él se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

— Este asunto lo terminaremos en la noche.

Rin le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

Llegaron al instituto y todos observaban a los recién llegados.

Sesshomaru asesinó con la mirada a varios "chiquillos" que contemplaban embobados a su mujer.

Rin solo rió, ese hombre era tan celoso que a veces, "y solo a veces", eso le parecía tierno.

Se dirigieron al despacho de la directora Y tocaron la puerta.

— Adelante, buenos días, bienvenidos, por favor tomen asiento — Les pidió una mujer de unos 55 años, baja de estatura y de complexión gruesa, cabello canoso y su cara estaba llena de arrugas, pero tenía una sonrisa muy amable. — Señor Taisho, le agradezco mucho que haya elegido nuestro instituto para la educación de la señora Rin.

— Espero no haberme equivocado — Sentenció él.

Rin lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan poco amable?.

— Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de su decisión — Le volvió a sonreír, él no dijo palabra alguna —Señora Taisho, aquí esta su horario — Le extendió una hoja — Yo personalmente le daré un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones y la conduciré hasta su salón.

— Muchas gracias — Sonrió la joven y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

.

Los tres salieron de la dirección. Sesshomaru besó la frente de Rin a modo de despedida y ella le sonrió.

— Que tengas un buen día — El ambarino solo asintió.

— Hasta luego señor Taisho.

— Hasta luego — Se marchó hacia su auto.

.

Rin estaba asombrada, aquel edificio era impresionante, Kaede se dedicó a explicarle a detalle donde estaba cada lugar. La cafetería, para la cual le entregó una tarjeta con la que podría comprar y se le agregaría a la cuenta que pagaba Sesshomaru por mes, el gimnasio le fascinó, la piscina, en fin, todo el lugar.

— Llegamos a su aula — Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara — Buenos días jóvenes — Todos los alumnos respondieron respetosamente al saludo — Profesora Midorico, por favor permítame un momento para dirigirme a su clase.

— Por supuesto señora directora.

— Alumnos, ella es la señorita Rin Taisho y a partir de ahora su nueva compañera.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Rin estaba algo nerviosa, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Kanna y Kagome que le sonreían.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rin Taisho y espero nos llevemos bien — Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Muy bien señorita Taisho, siéntese al lado de la señorita Higurashi.

— Sí profesora.

-Hola Kagome, hola Kanna — Las saludó muy animada, las aludidas correspondieron al saludo.

La directora se retiró y así la profesora, continuo con su clase.

.

Al sonar la campana que indicaba el almuerzo, las tres jóvenes se dispusieron a ir a la cafetería.

— Mira Rin — Le habló Kagome — Ella es Sango y es amiga de Kanna y mía.

— Hola mucho gusto, soy Sango Yagami y espero seamos amigas.

— Mucho gusto Sango yo espero lo mismo — Sonrió.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Las apresuró Kagome — Muero de hambre.

— Yo también — Le confesó Rin riendo.

— Y ¿Como está Ichiro?

— Muy bien Kanna, esta enorme y es muy inteligente — Respondió orgullosa.

— ¿Tienes un bebé? — La interrogó Sango asombrada.

— Así es, tiene tres meses.

— Waoo eres muy joven para ser madre — Exclamó.

Rin se sonrojó — Lo sé, pero es una larga historia.

— Lo tienes que conocer Sango, Ichiro es precioso — Aseguró Kagome, juntando sus manos con ensoñación — Es una copia en miniatura de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Sesshomaru? ¿te refieres al hermano mayor de Inuyasha? — La miró incrédula.

— Así es.

— ¿Eres la esposa de Sesshomaru Taisho? — Abrió los ojos a más no poder.

— Sí — Contestó con algo de desconcierto, al ver la cara tan rara que ponía Sango.

— Taisho, ¿No lo relacionaste? — Le decía Kanna como si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña.

— La verdad no — Río — Waaoo Rin, eres muy afortunada de ser la esposa de uno de los hombres más lindos del país.

La joven se sonrojó y respondió un "lo sé", nerviosa.

— Espero estés hablando de mi Sanguito.

— Eso quisieras — Roló los ojos — Mira Rin, este es mi novio Miroku Utagawa.

— Mucho gusto hermosa señorita — Le tomó la mano y se la besó.

Rin volvió a reír nerviosa — Mucho gusto, Rin Taisho.

— La esposa de Sesshomaru Taisho — Agregó Sango.

— ¿SESSHOMARU TAISHO?, ooh discúlpeme señorita.

— Cobarde — Sango lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Sesshomaru Taisho? — Preguntó una voz femenina — ¿El terror de las mujeres más lindas de esta ciudad?

— Así es — Contestó Kagome con algo de molestia — Es el esposo de mi amiga Rin.

La recién llegada observó de pies a cabeza a Rin.

— Ella es Ayame Daigo, la novia de mi hermano Kohaku.

Ayame era alta, blanca, su cuerpo con muchas curvas, su cabello rojo largo amarrado en dos coletas y ojos verdes.

Las mujeres se observaron fijamente durante unos segundos, el ambiente se volvió tenso, se notaba que Rin no le había agradado a Ayame y el sentimiento era mutuo.

— No pensé que Sesshomaru se casara tan pronto después de lo de Kagura — Rompió el silencio la pelirroja.

— Pues ya ves la vida da sorpresas — Respondió Rin, su tono delataba su molestia.

— Vaya que sí —Sonrió con malicia — Sango por favor entrégale esta libreta a Kohaku y dile que pasaré a visitarlo en la noche.

Se marchó dejando a una Rin muy enojada y una Sango apenada.

— Discúlpala Rin, ella es algo "especial".

— No te preocupes Sango, no es tu culpa, parece que no nos caímos bien.

— Bueno, bueno, pero ya olviden eso porque yo sigo muriendo de hambre.

— Tan exagerada Kagome — Roló los ojos Kanna.

Todos rieron.

.

.

.

Rin llego a su casa con un dolor en las mejillas de tanto que sonreía.

— Buenas tardes — La saludó Kazumi — No te pregunto cómo te fue porque tu cara lo dice todo — Rió.

— Sí, estoy feliz, me fue muy bien, mis compañeros son muy agradables, bueno menos una tal Ayame — Borró su sonrisa de golpe dando paso a un fruncimiento de cejas y un tono de desagrado.

— ¿Y quién es esa? — La interrogo la mayor.

— Una estudiante de otro salón que es novia del hermano de Sango, una de mis compañeras, se portó muy grosera y yo ni siquiera le di motivos — Pronunció en tono más enojado.

— Ya, ya, ya no te amargues por eso, no a todos le podemos simpatizar, sólo ignórala y ya, ahora vete a cambiar para que cenes.

— Ya vuelvo — Le informó mientras corría por las escaleras — Voy a pasar a ver a Ichiro.

.

.

Al día siguiente Rin conoció a Kohaku el hermano gemelo de Sango, era muy simpático y amable, le agradó al instante, pero sus amigas le advirtieron que Ayame era muy celosa y era mejor mantener la distancia, pero a pesar de eso se hicieron muy amigos y él la aconsejaba ya que era muy maduro para su edad.

Se encontraba caminando por el pasillo con Kohaku, iban hablando y riendo de tonterías cuando vieron a alguien muy conocido acercarse.

— Como te gusta perder el tiempo — Espetó — ¿Es por esta que ya no pasas tanto conmigo?

— Basta Ayame — Ordenó — Rin y yo sólo somos amigos.

— Ja, sí claro — Pronunció con sarcasmo — ¿También te le piensas meter por los ojos como a Sesshomaru? — Inquirió.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿ Por que me hablas así? — La encaró — Yo jamás me he metido contigo — Contestó cansada de sus insultos.

— Claro, si con esa cara de yo no fui quieres engañar a todos, pero conmigo no funciona, ¿Me escuchas? — Hizo el ademán para tomar a Rin por el brazo, pero Kohaku intervino, la tomó por la cintura y se la llevo de allí, mientras la chica seguía insultando a la morena a la distancia.

Rin suspiró con pesadez, esa mujer estaba completamente loca.

.

Kohaku llevo a Ayame a un salón vacío y cerró con seguro la puerta, se veía realmente molesto.

— Estoy harto de tus escenas de celos ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza exhibirte?

La chica bajó la cabeza apenada — Es que te amo demasiado y no sé qué me pasa cuando te veo con otra — Se excusó.

— Simplemente no me tienes confianza — Aseguró.

— No es así mi amor — Lo miró suplicante — Es que me da terror perderte.

Kohaku acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y la besó de forma ruda y posesiva, adentrando su lengua en la boca femenina.

Ayame gimió y poso las manos en su cuello. Kohaku la levantó por el trasero y la chica lo rodeó con las piernas, la llevó hasta el escritorio y la sentó allí, mientras le subía la camisa escolar y dejaba al descubierto uno de sus bien formados pechos, ella no paraba de jadear y gemir. Tomó uno de sus pechos y lo llevo hasta su boca, provocando que sus pezones se endurecieran.

Ayame le bajó el cierre del pantalón e introdujo su mano para sacar su miembro ya erecto, jugó con el entre sus manos, para luego bajarse del escritorio y arrodillarse frente a el para llevárselo a la boca, mientras lo chupaba y lamía. Kohaku la sostenía fuerte del cabello para intensificar la caricia.

La chica logró que llegara al orgasmo, él la levantó y regresó a su posición anterior en el escritorio, le levantó la falda e hizo a un lado la ropa interior para introducir sus dedos, volvió a besarla y le susurró que la amaba, ella sólo se limitaba a gemir y repetir su nombre. Sacó sus dedos y de un solo movimiento bastante brusco se introdujo todo de golpe en el cuerpo femenino. Ayame hubiese gritado sino se lleva las manos a la boca, no podían olvidar el lugar donde estaban. La giró para dejarla de espaldas a él y seguir embistiéndola con rudeza. El orgasmo de ambos llegó entre jadeos y sonidos más fuertes.

— Te amo — Lo besó Ayame, mientras se arreglaba el uniforme y el cabello.

— Y yo a ti mi vida — Salieron del salón hacia sus casas como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiese pasado.

.

.

Desde aquella discusión con Ayame, había hablado pocas veces con Kohaku y eso la entristecía, porque le tenía un gran cariño.

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los patios del internado, amaba la naturaleza y ese lugar le parecía muy lindo, porque era como un pequeño parque rodeado de árboles y con algunos bancos.

— Hola Rin.

— Kohaku — Se giró para mirarlo y al instante le sonrió — Hace mucho que no te veía.

Él asintió.

— Pero ¿Está bien que estés aquí? ¿Ayame no se enojará contigo?

— Tú eres mi amiga y tarde o temprano lo tiene que entender — Se encogió de hombros.

Ella lo miró no muy convencida, pero prefirió no decir nada más, de todos modos extrañaba mucho el hablar con su amigo.

La joven se sentía muy deprimida en los últimos días porque ya casi no veía a su marido y cuando lo hacía se portaba más distante y frio, le había pedido explicaciones, pero él decía que era solo exceso de trabajo.

La morena le contó con lujo de detalles lo que ocurría con Sesshomaru, él solo la escuchaba atento.

— Tienes que tenerle paciencia Rin, es un hombre muy ocupado creo que mi padre es igual, pero no por eso nos quiere menos a mi madre mi hermana y a mí. Intenta hablar nuevamente con él y pregúntale si puedes ayudarle de alguna manera, no te conviertas en otro problema para él, sino en una solución — Le sonrió con dulzura.

Rin se le arrojó a los brazos mientras sollozaba un gracias.

— Que linda escena.

Ambos buscaron la fuente de aquella voz.

— Ayame — Pronunció Kohaku sorprendido.

— ¿Ahora también me van a negar que tienen algo más que una amistad? — Vociferó — Eres un mentiroso y tu una cualquiera — Le propinó una sonora bofetada a Rin.

— ¿Estás loca o qué? — Le reclamó el moreno molesto.

— CÁLLATE — Salió corriendo, dejando a una Rin desconcertada y a Kohaku furioso.

.

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ayame se fue en busca de Sesshomaru, sabía perfectamente donde quedaba su empresa.

Llegó hasta la recepción y le pidió a la encargada que le dijera a Sesshomaru que necesitaba hablar con él algo urgente sobre su esposa y que eran compañeras de clases.

Sesshomaru no dudo en dejarla pasar al escuchar que se trataba sobre Rin.

— Buenas tardes señor Taisho — Se permitió unos segundos para admirar al hombre frente a ella.

— Buenas tardes.

— Vine a decirle que su esposa lo engaña con Kohaku, mi novio y que en estos momentos se encuentran juntos en el instituto — Escupió con veneno.

El rostro de Sesshomaru paso de frío a furioso en un segundo, salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que matar a ese desgraciado y a Rin, a ella la haría pagar muy caro por su traición.

Ayame se había quedado congelada en su sitio al ver la reacción de Sesshomaru y se llenó de pánico. Quería que se desquitara con Rin, pero ahora su novio también estaba en peligro.

Se le ocurrió llamar a Sango para contarle lo sucedido, esta la insulto y le cerró el teléfono.

Sango decidió llamar a Kagome para que le pidiera a Inuyasha que las acompañara al instituto y evitar una desgracia.

Inuyasha se encontraba con Hakudoshi y él también quiso ir, era al único que Sesshomaru escuchaba por muy enojado que estuviese.

.

.

Kohaku había conseguido un poco de hielo para que Rin se colocara en el golpe, estaban hablando sobre lo ocurrido, cuando la joven observo con horror a Sesshomaru acercarse a ellos. Tenía una mueca en su rostro que sólo infundía el más profundo temor.

— Así que era cierto — Habló con una voz que Rin jamás había escuchado, ahora entendía porque muchos le temían y hasta Hakudoshi evitaba pasarse mucho de la raya con él.

— No es lo que piensa señor Taisho — Kohaku se levantó del banco y le dio la cara — Mi novia malinterpretó todo, yo jamás le he faltado el respeto a Rin...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque Sesshomaru lo había tomado por el cuello y le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, que lo lanzó lejos y lo dejó inconsciente. Rin perdió la capacidad de moverse y creía que hasta de respirar, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que rompería su pecho, quería correr y ayudar a su amigo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Sesshomaru la miró como nunca antes, con odio rabia y hasta una pizca de dolor y decepción.

Sin previo aviso la tomó por el brazo obligándola a levantarse y la llevó casi a rastras hasta el auto, ella no decía palabra alguna ni se resistía, sólo podía llorar calladamente.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión la bajó del auto de la misma forma y la llevó hasta la habitación. Rin reaccionó al verse en aquel lugar tan querido para ella.

— Sesshomaru, por favor no pienses mal todo fue un mal entendido, yo jamás te engañaría, yo te amo — Suplicó entre sollozos.

— CÁLLATE, eres peor que Kagura — Escupió con asco.

La morena abrió sus ojos al máximo, la había comparado con aquella mujer tan despreciable y le había dicho que era peor. Perdió todo el miedo que tenía desde que lo vio en el instituto y lo remplazó por indignación, le importó muy poco si la golpeaba o le hacía algo peor, tenía que decirle , explicarle todo así él no quisiera escucharla.

— ¿Peor has dicho?, yo soy tu mujer, la madre de tu hijo y no me importa que no me creas que nunca te he engañado, que todo lo estas mal interpretando — Frunció el ceño. Él la miro de nuevo con rabia, pero ella no se acobardó.

— ¿Sabes porque Ayame nos encontró hablando? porque le pedí un consejo a Kohaku para no perderte, porque has estado tan frío y distante conmigo que — Bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir — Que pensé que ya no me amabas y por eso me separabas de ti, pero él me dijo que te tuviese paciencia, que fuese un apoyo para ti y no un problema más. Que estúpida soy al preocuparme por ti, mientras tú piensas que soy peor que tu amada Kagura — Espetó dolida.

Sesshomaru no sabía que decirle, era cierto que estaba extraño, pero no por lo que ella pensaba, sino porque intentaba protegerla de Bankotsu y Naraku y se frustraba porque esos desgraciados aún estaban libres.

Suspiró pesadamente — Rin, — La abrazó, pero ella lo empujaba para apartarlo de sí — Maldición Rin ¿No entiendes que no soporto la idea de que estés con alguien más? Tú eres mía Rin, MIA — Recalcó en tono demandante, ella dejó de llorar y lo miró fijamente a los ojos — Te amo Rin — Acortó la distancia y la besó de la manera más dulce que fue capaz. Posó una de sus manos en la nuca de la joven para intensificar el beso, mientras con la otra levantaba su falda para acariciar uno de sus muslos.

— ¿Sesshomaru estas alli? — La voz de Inuyasha y los fuertes golpes que le propinaba a la puerta rompieron el momento de placer.

El ambarino salió de la habitación visiblemente molesto — ¿Que es lo que quieres? — Espetó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Donde está Rin?, ¿ Que le hiciste? — Preguntó demandante a su hermano. Hakudoshi se acercó hasta ellos.

— ¿Que sucede Inuyasha? — Rin salió de la habitación con semblante preocupado.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Este bruto no te hizo nada? — Ahora fue Hakudoshi quién habló.

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Estoy bien chicos no se preocupen — Les sonrió y ellos suspiraron aliviados.

— Temimos que Sesshomaru te hubiese hecho daño, por eso vinimos — Explicó Inuyasha.

La joven sonrió — Se los agradezco mucho.

— Por cierto Rin, las chicas están abajo y quieren verte.

— Claro Inuyasha, enseguida voy.

— Hakudoshi ve a mi despacho en un momento — Le "pidio" Sesshomaru.

— De acuerdo.

Sesshomaru y Rin se quedaron a solas en el pasillo, ella lo miraba divertida y él estaba claramente fastidiado por la interrupción.

— Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así — Le advirtió en tono serio, a lo cual ella sonrió inocente.

— ¿De que hablas? — Ladeó la cabeza.

Él la miro duramente y luego se le acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios — A que te haré pagar por el mal rato que me hiciste pasar hoy — Advirtió.

Rin sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y humedad en su entrepierna ante aquellas palabras — Estaré ansiosa esperando ese castigo — Unió sus labios y mordió suavemente el inferior antes de separarse, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero sintió unos fuertes brazos tomarla por la cintura. El amabrino le lamió el cuello y acaricio la cara interna de sus muslos. Le encantaba lo práctico que podía llegar a ser el uniforme de Rin en casos como ese. Sin previo aviso introdujo sus dedos en el interior de la joven, mientras los movía rítmicamente. Rin gimió de placer, quería regresarse a la habitación y que se lo hiciera ya, pero recordó que los estaban esperando.

— Sesshomaru — Su voz sonaba tan excitada que a él le encantaba — Nos están esperando — Concluyó con dificultad.

Él detuvo sus caricias y retiró sus dedos — Andando — Pidió con tono impasible.

Ella lo miró pasar a su lado, se veía igual que siempre y ella estaba a punto de caer de rodillas por todo el placer sentido hace unos instantes.

Detuvo sus pasos y la miró por encima del hombro — ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó con cierta burla, mientras sonreía de medio lado al verla en ese estado.

La morena lo miró molesta —No es nada, vámonos — Apremió.

.

.

Llegaron hasta la sala y estaban reunidos Inuyasha, Kagome y Kanna. Hakudoshi estaba en el despacho esperando a Sesshomaru.

— Hola Rin — Kagome se le arrojó a los brazos — ¿Estas bien — Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su cuñado, se le notaba el enojo con este, pero él se dio por desentendido y se marchó hacia el despacho.

— Estoy bien Kagome no te preocupes, y ¿Kohaku? ¿Como esta él? — Su voz delataba su preocupación.

— Él está bien, tranquila. Sango y Miroku lo llevaron a una clínica, le practicaron algunos exámenes y todo está en orden.

— Qué alivio tan grande siento, Sango debe estar muy enojada conmigo por lo ocurrido — Bajó su cabeza.

— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada — Se apresuró a decir Kanna — Es la maldita de Ayame la que sembró la intriga y bueno Sesshomaru que reacciono sin pensar — Susurró lo último.

— Así es Rin — Agregó Kagome — Temimos tanto que te hubiese hecho algo — Dijo en tono de angustia.

— Yo al principio también sentí temor cuando lo vi golpear a Kohaku, pero a mí no me hizo ningún daño físico — Se abrazó a sí misma, recordar aquella escena aún le daba escalofríos.

— Me impresiona como se contuvo contigo Rin — Habló finalmente Inuyasha.

Las tres chicas lo miraron con una clara mueca de confusión.

— A que te refieres? — Lo cuestionó la morena.

Inuyasha suspiró — A Kagura la golpeo Rin y a Bankotsu lo envió al hospital por varios días.

Rin abrió sus ojos al máximo — ¿Quee? ¿la la golpeo?.

— Así es, por eso estoy convencido de que te ama más de lo que el mismo cree.

Ella no supo que decir, recordar ese horrible momento donde lo había visto con tanto odio reflejado en su rostro, pero también con ese tinte de tristeza y decepción en sus ojos.

— Pero igual fue bastante bruto — Replicó Kagome.

— Hombres — Agregó Kanna rolando los ojos.

— Oye — Se ofendió Inuyasha.

Las chicas rieron ante su reacción.

.

.

En el despacho se encontraban Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi.

— Volviste a reaccionar como un idiota Sesshomaru — Le recriminó Hakudoshi casi a gritos.

El aludido desvió la mirada — No te he llamado para hablar de eso — Pronunció indiferente.

— Lo sé — Contestó aún más molesto — Pero necesitaba decírtelo, nos preocupamos mucho por la seguridad de Rin — Resopló — Temimos que le hicieras daño como a...

— Rin no es Kagura — Lo cortó abruptamente.

— Eso lo sé de sobra, ella sí es una mujer decente, enamorada de un celoso inseguro que no se la merece — Espetó.

— Cállate Hakudoshi — Su tono sonaba más contrariado que enojado — Sé que me comporté como un imbécil — Hakudoshi rió ante tales palabras — Le dije que era peor que Kagura.

La sonrisa del albino se borró de golpe y dio paso a una mueca de rabia — ¿Cómo pudiste compararla con esa zorra? — Siseó.

— Estaba demasiado enojado no pensé lo que hacía — Confesó.

Hakudoshi estaba sorprendido de que Sesshomaru estuviese tan comunicativo y más en un tema tan personal, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

— Rin es una persona hermosa y no sólo lo digo por su belleza física, sino también por su forma de ser, estoy completamente seguro que jamás te fallaría.

Él asintió — ¿Aún no sabes nada de Bankotsu y Naraku?

— No — Contestó con fastidio — Ese par se sabe esconder muy bien y tienen espías en la policía , lo que lo hace doblemente difícil. Estoy seguro que esa mujer los está ayudando.

— Estoy pensado sacar a Rin y a Ichiro del país hasta que logren atraparlos, le pediré a Inuyasha y a su madre que los acompañen — Le comunicó.

— Ella no va a querer irse sin ti.

— Lo hará por la seguridad de Ichiro — Aseguró.

— Sí, es muy probable — Concedió.

— Hablaré con ella hoy mismo, así que ve preparándolo todo, el viaje será luego de su cumpleaños.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Se sorprendió — Eso será dentro de cinco días.

— Es mejor así, por su seguridad.

— Entiendo, está bien hare lo que me pides.

— Bien.

.

.

Estaban reunidos en el comedor cenando, todo había vuelto a la calma luego del incidente de la tarde.

— Bueno nosotros nos retiramos — Anunció Hakudoshi mirando a su hermana.

— Buenas noches a todos — Deseó esta en tono serio.

Hakudoshi hizo un saludo con la mano a modo de despedida, muy típico en él.

— Nosotros también nos retiramos, buenas noches — Inuyasha se levantó de la mesa.

— Buenas noches — Kagome abrazó a Rin.

— Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana — Le sonrió a ambos.

.

.

Subieron a la habitación en silencio, Rin fue la primera en romperlo.

— Quiero darme un largo baño, eso de seguro me relajara.

Sesshomaru solo la miro, pero no dijo nada.

.

— Me siento como nueva — Salió sonriente del baño, el ambarino la miraba fijamente — ¿Que ocurre? — Esa mirada la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— Aún me debes algo — Le recordó.

La joven se relajó, sabia de lo que estaba hablando — Y ¿Como deseas que te lo pague? — Le habló con sensualidad, mientras le sonreía y se quitaba la bata de baño, quedando completamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia ella y la tomó por la nuca para besarla lleno de deseo, mientras que su otra mano agarraba su cintura para apegarla más a él. La empujó en la cama y se recostó sobre ella, Rin le desabrochó la camisa lo más rápido que pudo y lo despojó de esta, para poder acariciar su bien formado pecho.

Sesshomaru dejó sus labios y se trasladó a su cuello, la jovencita jadeaba complacida. Siguió sus besos en descenso y llegó hasta sus senos, se llevó uno a su boca mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano, Rin arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que él le lamia y mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones, mientras con su mano acariciaba sus muslos levemente separados. Ella apartó sus manos de su pecho y trabajosamente intentaba desatar el cinturón del pantalón, él entendió el mensaje y se lo quitó por sí mismo, quedando completamente desnudo, su erección ya era evidente, Bajó sus besos a su vientre hasta llegar a su vagina, colocó ambas manos en sus rodillas y le separó las piernas para introducir su lengua. Nuevos gemidos salieron de su boca con la nueva corriente de placer que esto le provocó. El orgasmo no se hizo esperar terminando en su boca.

La miró desde toda su imponente altura con una sonrisa sensual y divertida. Volvió a besarla con lujuria, sentía su sangre hervir.

Rin guió sus manos hacia su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo, Sesshomaru gruñó de placer. Las caricias de sus manos fueron remplazadas por su boca, los gruñidos se intensificaron a medida que sentía su orgasmo llegar.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a rosar la punta de su pene en la entrada de Rin, estaba endemoniadamente húmeda, moría por entrar en ella, pero decidió la torturaría un poco.

— Sesshomaru, por favor.

Él sonrió con arrogancia, había logrado su objetivo — ¿Por favor qué? — La miró a los ojos.

— Hazlo ya — Se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿esto? — Se introdujo un poco en ella.

La muchacha gimió y apretó sus hombros — Sí, por favor — Volvió a suplicar con voz entrecortada.

Sabía que Sesshomaru estaba jugando y quería matarlo por eso, pero en esa posición no podía hacer nada, él tenía el control.

— Hazlo ya — Demandó.

— ¿Me estás dando una orden? — Preguntó casi divertido.

— Sí — Estaba visiblemente molesta.

Se introdujo completamente en ella de una sola embestida, arrancando nuevos gemidos. Rin lo rodeó con las piernas para que profundizara en su interior, las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y profundas, la habitación pronto se llenó de gemidos y jadeos de ambos. Rin arqueó la espalda cuando sintió un orgasmo recorrer su interior. Sesshomaru sentía en su miembro las delirantes succiones de la vagina de Rin, llegó también a su orgasmo.

— ¿Ya te he dicho cuanto te amo? — Susurró en su oído la joven.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Te amo muchísimo — Lo besó con dulzura y se acomodó en su pecho para poder dormir plácidamente.

Sesshomaru la observaba dormir, pensando en lo pronto que tendrían que separarse por culpa de esos desgraciados, la extrañaría tanto, pero se sacrificaría con tal de que ella y su hijo estuviesen seguros, aún si eso significaba dejarlos de ver por un tiempo.

.

.

.

Hola, comenten por fis. Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia. ㈴2


	10. El cumpleaños de Rin y su secuestro

Capitulo 10

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

El cumpleaños de Rin y su secuestro.

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru estaba vistiéndose para irse a la empresa, pero antes tenía que contarle a Rin su plan, sabía que ella lo tomaría mal, pero era necesario, la decisión ya estaba tomada y no iba a retractarse.

— Rin — Le habló cerca de su rostro. La joven empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco.

— Buenos días Sesshomaru — Le regaló una sonrisa.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Se levantó de golpe hasta quedar sentada en la cama — ¿Que sucede? — El tono tan serio de su marido no le gustó para nada, es más, le dio algo de temor.

— El día después de tu cumpleaños Ichiro y tú se irán del país con Inuyasha e Izayoi — Informó.

— ¿Qué? — Quedó en shock, su mente no procesaba lo que había escuchado.

Sesshomaru ignoró su pregunta y continuo — Es por tu seguridad, los enemigos a los que me enfrento son muy peligrosos.

Rin comenzó a temblar y a llorar a mares — No, no me iré, por favor no me obligues a separarme de ti — Se arrojó a sus brazos llorando más fuerte.

— Rin, ¿Acaso piensas poner en peligro a nuestro hijo? — La cuestionó.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, sintió perderse en su hermosa mirada dorada — No, claro que no — Bajó la voz a un susurro —¿Pero y tú?

— Yo voy a estar bien — Aseguró.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — Volvió a llorar.

— Sí, todo va a estar bien — La acarició la mejilla.

Ella solo asintió, aunque no estaba convencida, pero por su hijo lo haría.

.

.

Aquel día no fue al instituto, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, se quedó en su cama abrazando a Ichiro, mientras el movía sus manitos y piernas y le hacía ruiditos a su madre. Así la encontró Kazumi cuando fue a preguntarle si bajaba a desayunar.

— ¿Que ocurre Rin?

La joven la miró con tanta tristeza, que ella sintió se le partía el corazón — Quiere que me vaya fuera del país con Ichiro — No resistió más y rompió nuevamente en llanto.

Kazumi se alarmó — ¿De qué hablas Rin? ¿Quién quiere que se vayan?

— Sesshomaru, dice que es por seguridad, pero no quiero irme sin él — Se cubrió la cara con las manos, mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza — No quiero.

La mayor la abrazó intentando reconfortarla — Sé que te sientes mal por eso, pero entiende que él sólo piensa en la seguridad de ustedes.

— Lo sé — Hipó fuerte — Pero aun así no quiero, temo que esos hombres le hagan daño.

— No pienses así — La reprendió —Todo va a salir bien — Tomó a Ichiro en brazos, mientras le tocaba las mejillas — ¿Verdad que sí mi amor? — El niño balbuceó y ambas lo miraron enternecidas.

— ¿Vendrías conmigo Kazumi?

— ¿Que? ¿yo? — La miró sorprendia.

— Por favor — La miró suplicante.

— Está bien — Suspiró — Si el señor está de acuerdo los acompañaré.

— Gracias — Depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla.

.

.

Sesshomaru ya tenía todo listo para el viaje, había hablado con Inuyasha e Izayoi. Su hermano se rehusó al principio, no quería dejarlo solo en esa situación, pero terminó por aceptar cuando su hermano le dijo que le estaba confiando a su mujer y su hijo, sólo que puso una condición, llevarse a Kagome al viaje, ella podría ser blanco fácil de los ataques de esos locos para vengarse del más joven de los Taisho.

Sesshomaru aceptó, al igual que la petición de Rin de que Kazumi los acompañara.

Rin decidió volver al instituto al día siguiente, aún se notaba su profunda tristeza, pero quería por lo menos hablar con Sango y Kohaku para pedirles disculpas por lo ocurrido con su marido.

Ya no había problemas en su amistad con el joven, ya que su marido había dado su "consentimiento" y en cuanto a la loca de Ayame, ya no era novia de Kohaku, él la había dejado el mismo día de lo ocurrido.

Los vio en el pasillo frente a su salón de clases.

— Hola — Saludó algo tímida —Yo...quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido, estoy muy apenada por la reacción de Sesshomaru, sé que no es una excusa, pero él es algo impulsivo — Agachó la cabeza.

— Y celoso — Agregó Kohaku con una risita.

— Y bastante irracional — Completó Sango — Pero no es tu culpa Rin — Le tomó las manos, la aludida levantó la cabeza — La culpable es Ayame y bueno Sesshomaru por ser taaan celoso, pero tú no — La abrazó.

— Gracias, gracias Sango — Le sonrió mucho más tranquila.

— Kohaku y ¿Tú como sigues? — Giró la vista hacia el muchacho, que sonreía viendo aquella escena.

— Yo estoy bien Rin, aunque tu marido tiene la mano pesada — Se tocó la mandíbula. Rin enrojeció de golpe y Sango rió por la ocurrencia.

— Sí, nos dio un gran susto y no sólo por Kohaku sino también por ti.

— Así es, yo estaba más preocupado por tu seguridad, cuando vi el odio en sus ojos.

— Sí, yo también me asuste un poco — Estaba aterrada, pensó — Pero no me hizo ningún daño, sólo casi me mata de un infarto por el miedo que tenía — Rió por lo bajo.

Los hermanos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

La joven de ojos chocolates quería contarles sobre su viaje, pero su marido le había dicho que lo mantuviese en secreto, así que se los contaría el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

.

.

.

Llego el día tan esperado. La fiesta de Rin se celebraría en el jardín, ya que era el lugar favorito de ella.

Al abrir los ojos, vio sentados en la cama a su lado a sus dos amores, Sesshomaru sostenía en brazos a Ichiro y este jugaba con su largo cabello, ante la atenta mirada de su padre. La joven se enterneció ante la escena y sonrió bobamente. El mayor de los Taisho la miró como pidiendo una explicación a su reacción.

— Se ven tan tiernos juntos — Fue toda su respuesta.

Con cuidado retiró el cabello que su hijo tenía entre los dedos y se lo dio a su madre quien sonrió feliz al tenerlo entre sus brazos y poder besarlo. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra y se la extendió a Rin.

— ¿Y esto? — Lo miró extrañada.

— Tu regalo — Contestó con obviedad.

— Waaaooo — Quedó maravillada ante la visión de un precioso anillo de oro blanco, con un enorme diamante incrustado —Gracias me encanta — Colocó a Ichiro en la cama y se arrojó a los brazos de Sesshomaru para besarlo..

— Permítemelo — Dijo señalando el anillo.

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeó un par de veces confundida, pero obedeció ante su mirada demandante.

— Este no es un anillo común — Mencionó.

Ella lo miró con interés — Claro cuesta una fortuna — Rió.

— No lo digo por su valor material, es un anillo de compromiso — Su voz se notaba extrañamente calmada, hasta algo dulce.

— ¿Compromiso? — Lo miró confundida — Pero eso se entrega antes del matrimonio ¿no?, y tú y yo ya estamos casados.

— Pero no te había dado ninguno — Le dirigió una rápida mirada a su mano, donde sólo reposaba la argolla de matrimonio.

— Es cierto — Cayó ella en cuenta.

Tomó su mano y se lo colocó junto a la argolla, mientras Rin se sonrojaba — Además, es la promesa de que estaremos de nuevo juntos.

Aquellas palabras lograron que la joven derramara un par de lágrimas, sentía en su corazón una mezcla de tristeza, alegría e incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Tomó su mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— No es nada — Negó con la cabeza _ Gracias, me ha encantado mi regalo, te amo — Lo volvió a besar — Yo también tengo un regalo para ti — Susurró contra sus labios con voz seductora.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja — ¿Me lo piensas dar frente a Ichiro?

— ¿Qué? No, no — Se escandalizo — Él sólo le regaló una minúscula sonrisa burlona.

— Me lo darás en la noche — La besó en la frente, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

.

.

La joven paso ese día feliz.

Kazumi le preparó su comida favorita, además de regalarle una linda pulsera. Sus amigos del instituto y del orfanato la llamaron para felicitarla, al igual que Inuyasha e Izayoi.

Rin se veía preciosa, hasta el mismo Sesshomaru se había quedado con la boca abierta (aunque lo disimuló muy bien). Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo tipo top, hasta la rodilla con un cinturón negro y una flor como detalle en la cintura y encaje en la parte de abajo.

Ella les había pedido a sus amigos que fuesen vestidos informales, no le gustaba tanta ostentosidad. Sesshomaru no estuvo muy de acuerdo así que uso una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris, sin saco, ni corbata, era lo más informal que se vestiría.

Salieron hasta el jardín donde ya comenzaban a llegar los invitados. Los primeros en acercarse fueron Inuyasha y Kagome.

La joven usaba un vestido verde, corte redondo, sin mangas un poco más arriba de las rodillas con detalle de flores en encaje en la parte de los senos, ajustado en la cintura y de un tono más oscuro en su falda.

Inuyasha por su parte llevaba una camiseta blanca, pantalón negro y saco azul con mangas recogidas hasta los codos.

— Feliz cumpleaños amiga — La abrazó apretándola algo fuerte.

— Kagome, me estas asfixiando — Le reclamó, mientras movía exageradamente sus manos.

— Jeje lo siento, toma aquí está tu regalo — Le entregó una caja — También es un regalo para Sesshomaru — Le susurró.

— ¿Eh? — Se sonrojó al entender las palabras de su amiga, rió nervios, mientras le daba las gracias.

— Feliz cumpleaños Rin — Habló su cuñado interrumpiéndolas.

— Gracias Inuyasha.

— Este es tú regalo, espero te guste — Le dio una cajita azul.

La morena le agradeció con un abrazo, mientras el joven se sonrojaba.

— De nada.

.

Estaban en el jardín, Rin reía animadamente con sus amigas, cuando escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de una joven llamarla.

— Señora Rin disculpe.

La morena se giró para mirarla a la cara — Sí dime.

— Tiene una llamada.

— ¿Quién es? — Cuestionó.

— No dijo su nombre, pero sí que era urgente y era una voz femenina — Agregó.

— ¿Una mujer?, ¿Quién será? No, no puede ser Kagura — Vamos — Aceptó finalmente, aunque no muy convencida.

.

Iban caminando por el pasillo hacia la mansión, cuando sintió que cubrían su boca con una especie de pañuelo que tenía un olor penetrante y la sujetaban fuerte por la cintura, comenzó a ver borroso y luego todo se puso obscuro a su alrededor.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, empezó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, le dolía mucho la cabeza y le costaba enfocar la vista, cuando lo logró se aterró al verse atada a una silla, "Sesshomaru", fue su primer pensamiento.

— Espero hayas dormido bien señora Taisho.

Busco la ubicación de la voz que le parecía vagamente conocida — ¿Dónde estoy? ¿quién es usted?

— Me entristece tanto que no me recuerde — Pronunció con tristeza fingida.

— Bankotsu — Lo miró con sorpresa y terror.

— Así es — Le sonrió con sadismo.

— ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? ¿qué es lo que piensa hacerme? — Inquirió al borde de la histeria.

— La primera respuesta es obvia, lo hice para manipular a Sesshomaru y la segunda tengo muchas ideas — Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, mientras tocaba sus labios con los dedos.

Rin apartó la cara y comenzó a llorar, lo cual provocó una nueva sonrisa en su acompañante.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru estaba furioso y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, sus poros destilaban ira, parecía un animal que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre su presa y le arrancaría la cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que hubiesen secuestrado a Rin en su propia cara?, no se lo podía explicar.

Flashback.

— Sesshomaru ¿No has visto a Rin? — Interrogó.

El ambarino le contesto un seco no — ¿Porque?

— No puede ser — La voz de su cuñada sonaba sospechosamente preocupada.

— ¿Que ocurre Kagome? — La molestia ya era visible en su voz.

La joven tomó una bocanada de aire — Es que hace casi una hora que se fue con una muchacha del servicio y no la hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces.

— ¿Qué has dicho? y ¿Por qué hasta ahora me avisas? — Vociferó.

— Bu.. bueno pensamos que se había entretenido con ostros invitados, pero fuimos al interior de la mansión y nadie la ha visto.

— No puede ser, Inuyasha, Hakudoshi ayúdenme a buscar a Rin, no aparece por ningún lado.

Fin del Flashback.

— Sesshomaru, cálmate por favor — Le suplicó Izayoi — No ganas nada poniéndote así.

Él solo la fulminó con la mirada.

— Es cierto — Intervino Hakudoshi — Piensa, ellos siempre han estado tras tu dinero, así que necesitan viva a Rin y se van a comunicar contigo — Aseguró.

— Lo sé, pero eso no es una garantía de que la dejen con vida.

Todos guardaron silencio, sabían que tenía razón.

.

Sonó el celular de Sesshomaru.

— Aló.

— Hola querido amigo, no se te ocurra decir que soy yo — Advirtió.

Sesshomaru salió de la casa hasta quedar solo en el jardín —Habla… — Exigió.

— Tu mujercita está bien, supongo era lo que querías saber, ahora sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Ve a las afueras de la ciudad, cuida que nadie te siga, allí te estará esperando Koga en un auto y te traerá hasta acá, si me entero que le avisas a la policía o a alguien más, tu mujer se muere, ¿entendido?

— Sí.

— Muy bien — Rió a carcajadas.

.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la mansión, entró a la habitación de su hijo y lo contempló por un momento, luego besó su frente — Prometo que traeré de vuelta a tu madre — Le dijo en un susurro.

.

.

— Bien, parece que ya está todo listo — Sonrió Bankotsu mirando a Rin

— ¿Has hablado con Taisho?

— Así es Naraku, el muy imbécil viene camino a su muerte.

Ambos rieron.

— Oye, oye, dejen a Sesshomaru en paz, yo me quiero divertir un rato con él — Mró por el rabillo del ojo a Rin, pero ella tenía la mirada en el piso.

— No me digas que ya no lo quieres matar por haberte despreciado Kagura — Se burló Bankotsu.

— Claro que si, pero antes me quiero divertir es todo — Hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole interés.

Rin apretó los dientes ante aquel comentario, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella maldita mujer hablara así de el hombre que la había llegado a amar tanto?

— Siendo así, tal vez imite tu ejemplo — Miró a Rin con lujuria.

A la joven la recorrió un escalofrió ante estas palabras.

Sonó el celular de Bankotsu.

— Dime Koga.

— Jefe ya vamos en camino.

— Excelente — Amplió su sonrisa — Mi querida Rin, ya viene en camino tu marido — Le tocó el brazo y ella lo apartó, a lo cual él solo volvió a sonreír.

.

Un par de minutos después, Sesshomaru y Koga llegaron a donde se encontraba Rin, era una pequeña bodega abandonada. ¿Como esos estúpidos policías no habían podido dar con ella?

— Camina — Koga lo empujó un poco para que avanzara, mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

Hecho un vistazo rápido al lugar, había un par de hombres armados cuidando el exterior, pero no eran muchos. Koga abrió la oxidada puerta del lugar, provocando un ruido algo molesto — Entra Taisho — Lo volvió a empujar.

Sesshomaru contuvo sus enormes ganas de romperle la cara, no era muy inteligente intentar hacerlo siendo apuntado por un arma y estando Rin allí, así que hizo gala de todo su autocontrol y avanzó como Koga se lo había "pedido".

— Bienvenido Sesshomaru — Bankotsu amplió su sonrisa siniestra.

Sesshomaru lo miró con gesto altivo. Hizo un repaso rápido del lugar. Al lado de Bankotsu se encontraba Kagura, sentada en la silla donde minutos antes había estado amarrada Rin, Naruku estaba un poco más atrás de ella recostado en la pared, ambos lo miraban burlones. Él los ignoró y fijó sus hermosos ojos dorados en los chocolates de Rin, que se encontraba agarrada por Bankotsu de los brazos y la cintura y con un arma apuntando a su cabeza. Aquella mirada era una forma de decirle que todo iba a estar bien y con ese simple gesto ella se tranquilizó.

Kagura los contemplaba con rabia, a ella jamás la había mirado así y eso le hería profundamente su orgullo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga exactamente? — Miró retador a Bankotsu.

— Que me des tus millones — Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —Kagura acércate — La nombrada quedó frente a Sesshomaru — Esos son los papeles que debes firmar para que ella sea la nueva dueña de toda la fortuna Taisho.

— ¿Y acaso no temes que Kagura te traicione? — Inquirió suspicaz.

Bankotsu abrió sus ojos un poco en señal de sorpresa y luego compuso una mueca de desagrado — Si lo hace se muere — Su voz sonaba sombría.

Kagura lo miró por encima del hombro con evidente enfado — Oye, tu desconfianza está de más — Refuto.

Ela ambarino compuso una media sonrisa.

Kagura se le acercó peligrosamente al rostro y lo besó, en repuesta el mayor de los Taisho la mordió, arrancándole un sonoro grito de dolor y un hilo de sangre.

— Aaaayyyy, maldito desgraciado — Le dio una fuerte bofetada que le marcó la mejilla.

Él en respuesta le sonrió con burla y escupió con evidente asco.

— Déjate de juegos y firma — Demandó Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru se disponía a hacerlo, cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe provocado un estruendo — Policía, quietos todos.

Habían ingresado un grupo como de 50 policías, seguidos por Inuyasha y Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha llego rápidamente hasta su hermano — Estás bien — Lo cuestionó, él asintió, pero le señaló con la mirada en dirección a Rin.

Kagura y Naraku estaban muertos de miedo, como los cobardes que eran, pero Bankotsu seguía sonriendo como loco — No se les ocurra moverse o la mato — Amenazó.

Todos se congelaron al instante. Bankotsu comenzó a avanzar a modo victorioso entre los policías y le dedicó una sonrisa de burla a los Taisho. .

— Ya vez Sesshomaru, ganamos — Sonrió triunfante — Ja, por mí, pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos, la chica es solo mi boleto de escape, lo siento mucho — Les dijo con fingida pena a sus cómplices.

— Maldito Bankotsu — Le gritó Kagura, mientras era apresada por uno de los policías.

— Desgraciado te voy a matar — Vociferó Naraku, cuando fue obligado a entregar su arma.

Bankotsu estaba casi en la puerta de salida, cuando Sesshomaru cegado por la desesperación llegó hasta él por la espalda y decidió golpearlo en la nuca con el arma que cargaba Inuyasha, pero el moreno fue más hábil y se dio la vuelta disparándole en el pecho.

Rin soltó un grito desgarrador, los policías aprovecharon la momentánea confusión, para dispararle a Bankotsu por la espalda.

Rin se soltó de su agarre y corrió hasta donde Sesshomaru yacía inconsciente — NOOO, no por favor, Sesshomaru no me dejes mi amor, por favor — Loraba a mares sobre él.

.

.

.

3 años después.

— Ichiro no corras tan rápido por favor — Le pedía una jovencita de 19 años a su pequeño hijo, que corría por todo el jardín.

— Déjalo, Kazumi está con él.

— Vaya, me sorprende señor Taisho que sea tan flexible con su hijo, siendo usted tan estricto — Le sonrió con dulzura.

— Tengo mis excepciones.

Ella rió — Si así eres con Ichiro que es varón, no me quiero imaginar como serás con Hikari — Se acarició su abultado vientre de seis meses.

— Juhmp — Fue toda su respuesta.

— No puedo creer que ya han pasado tres años de lo ocurrido — Suspiró largamente — Afortunadamente no le hiciste caso al maldito de Bankotsu y les contaste a Inuyasha y a Hakudoshi y él pudo hablar con sus amigos en la policía, para que te colocaran ese GPS y así nos pudiesen encontrar.

— Por fin sirvió para algo.

— Sesshomaru no seas así con él— Le reprochó — Yo le estoy muy agradecida, al igual que a Inuyasha, ah por cierto Kagome me llamó para recordarme la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de Yuli, está hermoso Y Hakudoshi con Sora hacen tan linda pareja, por fin encontró su alma gemela — Dijo con ensoñación.

Sesshomaru sólo la escuchaba en silencio.

— Ya pronto será la boda de Sango y Miroku, al igual que la de Kanna y Kohaku — Ante esta última mención hizo una mueca de desagrado, ella lo notó y soltó una risita.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo — ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

— Que a pesar de los años aún no te caiga bien Kohaku.

— Sandeces.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla — Estoy tan feliz de que estés a mi lado, cuando te vi herido sentí que me moría de la desesperación, si te pasaba algo.

— Pero todo salió bien.

— Si así es — Le sonrío y lo volvió a besar — Y deseo que estemos juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo.

— Yo también.

.

.

.

FIN...

Hola hola,llegamos al fin de esta historia, les agradezco mucho a todos los que la han leído y a los que han comentado. Nos vemos en la siguiente.

Besitos.


End file.
